A Moment Like This
by SamNny
Summary: With Krad still running around, how tired of him will Hiwatari become? And who will push him harder than he's ever been until he realizes she may be the only reason he's willing to work so hard? SatoRisa
1. Stormy Night

"A/N: I do not own DN Angel or any of it's characters."

* * *

He's been gone for two years now. Dark disappeared that night, that same night the Black Wings were almost activated. After the tower exploded and Daisuke ran to Riku and had their tight embrace, their loving, lusting, kiss, Dark was gone. Daisuke had found his true love. His Sacred Maiden. Dark was no longer able to live in Daisuke so he vanished until the next generation of Niwa's would produce a son. And on their sons' fourteenth birthday Dark will once again reappear. But who knows how long that will take or if it will even happen. But it doesn't matter because I'm over him.

During those two years without Dark I did a lot of growing up. Did I miss him? Very much. I had a long period of time where I wouldn't eat very much and I'd cry myself to sleep knowing my 'one true love' would never return. It was sad and pathetic how childless I was. It seemed as if life would stop in its tracks and consume me only to project me into a black hole of sorts. And in that black hole my atoms would rip apart and my body would decompose into nothing. How dramatic. It was heartbreaking, though. I had the hardest time letting go.

Riku and Daisuke did everything they could to bring me out of my over dramatic, depressing mood. Nothing seemed to work. Riku would hear my sobs late at night and try to comfort me. She would stay and rub my back or stoke my hair to see if I would calm down and drift off to sleep. I would not cease to stop crying. Eventually she gave up on the thought and invested in a pair of earplugs which she put in every night as soon as she heard me. She tried to get me to eat more. I was losing weight at a rapid pace. She would help mom cook nice home cooked meals and give me the biggest, juiciest, most fattening part of every meal. I would only take a few bites and then promptly excuse myself from the table. She gave up on that too, after a while and let me get whatever I wanted from the meal and leave.

Daisuke had his part too. He made sure to greet me with a nice, big, cheerful smile every morning at school - no matter if he was cheerful or not. He always made it a point to be positive and happy when he was around me. I'd never thought about how hard it was for him. Dark was a part of him, a friend of sorts. Daisuke was missing him to. He held up better than I ever could have. He had hoped that if he was positive and happy it would spread to me. It didn't work. None the less, he didn't give up. Not like Riku. Riku had called me an overly dramatic crybaby. Daisuke was too sweet to do anything like that, so he just kept on going. I don't blame Riku. She was right. Even if she wasn't, sisters fight. She would have given up long before she did just because she hated Dark. But we had a good enough relationship that she didn't want to kick me while I was down. She did anyway, but she tried.

My friends at school noticed a change in me too. Whenever they saw me, they'd all wave and say, "Hi". Lots of them would compliment me, saying how pretty I was or how cute my outfit was. They offered to hang out outside of school. Going to the mall or school events. One of the boys even asked me to the winter dance. I turned him down. If Dark didn't ask me, then I wasn't going with anyone. And you couldn't make me.

When I look back on the way I acted after his disappearance, I feel ashamed and embarrassed. I was acting like a child when I was a teenager. Granted, I was only fourteen, but even for a fourteen year old, that's so childish and stupid. Now that I'm older I know I would never conduct myself in such a manner.

After my little 'phase' or 'episode,' I came to an understanding that he wasn't coming back. That life was going to go on with or without him. That waiting for him to come back may never happen and I need to live. Live to become a better person. Live to find my real true love. And most importantly, live for myself. After my little epiphany, I discovered that this was truly the first time I'd ever felt alive. It felt wonderful.

The sky was black with a tint of grey, but only when the lightning flashed. And did it ever flash. So brightly, that it almost put the sun to shame. Only when the thunder roared did I awaken.

I shot up and let out a small squeak. The thunder caused me to wake violently. I looked around my bedroom several times, assuring myself that everything was all right. I took a deep breath and tried to relax myself. My muscles were tense. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms. After doing so, I let myself fall back on the mattress and turned onto my side. I looked over at my clock and the time read 2:57 AM. Normally, I would debate with myself as to whether it was too late at night to be up or to early in the morning. But, for now, I could care less.

I was about to try to fall back into my slumber when the thunder crashed again. It was frightening. I got up out of my bed and walked over to the doors leading to the balcony. I was about to push the curtains back when a giant gust of wind pressed the glass and pushed the doors open. The sudden burst of wind had caused me to go flying backwards. I landed quite roughly on the not-so-soft floor. When I saw the lightning and looked around, it looked like the wind was going to rip the trees right out of the ground. It was very tornado-like.

I came out of my small state of shock and tried to push the doors shut. As soon as I had them closed, I locked the doors. As soon as I tried to walk away, the wind forcibly reopened the doors, breaking my lock. Enough was enough. I was scared.

I let out a small scream and ran out into the hallway. I was going to hide in Riku's room with her. Surely she heard the creepy noises of the night and was scared out of her mind as well. Both her and I are terrified of thunder storms. Not even her earplugs would be enough to drown out the sound coming from outside her window.

I ran to her door and pushed it open, fast. I called out her name, but got no answer back. I had assumed that she was hiding and dared not leave her comfort zone. I searched her room. I checked every place she could hide, every place she would hide if we had been playing hide and seek. We hadn't done that since we were little, but the hideaways in her room were limited and I remembered every one of them. But she was nowhere to be found.

I left her room, flinching every time the thunder sounded, and decided to check mom and dads' room. No matter how old we get, mommy and daddy always make everything better.

I ran out her bedroom door and trailed a little farther down the hallway to my parents' room. I gently opened the door, knowing that if my parents caught me out of bed at this time of night they'd punish me. As I entered the room I found both of my parents sleeping like rocks in their bed. And of course they'd be sound asleep; they wore ear plugs to bed. They've been doing that since Riku and I were little. We'd always stay up late and play and then we'd start fighting, which led to screaming. When our parents couldn't stop us from fighting and yelling, they decided to buy ear plugs. Even though Riku and I have separate rooms now and don't stay up late playing and fighting, they never broke the habit of wearing them to bed.

I crept over to my moms' side of the bed. I poked my head over her sleeping form in hopes of finding Riku snuggled in between her and dad. But my hopes were in vain. She wasn't there.

I let out a small sigh. Where is she? Well I have to find her.

I walked out of my parents' room and closed their door. I was slightly frustrated now. Where could Riku be hiding under these circumstances? It made no sense that it was this difficult to find her. Riku is very good at sports and games, but she always had a hard time picking a non-obvious place to hide. She couldn't suddenly have become a master at this.

There was a loud crash downstairs. I jumped and let out another scream. It sounded like someone was trying to break in. Or something got broken.

I slowly crawled down the stairs and looked towards the front door. It was wide open. The wind and rain from outside was pouring into the house, sending chills down my spine, and the rain and debris it carried in was ruining the floors. I stood up and went down to the landing. Turns out the crash was not only the door being violently swung open, but the door had hit a vase and shattered it. I looked behind the door to see dads, moms, and my shoes, but I failed to see Riku's. I looked at the coat rack and once again saw all of our coats, minus Riku's. I looked back out the front door and saw faintly in the distance, a small figure opening our front gate. It was too far away to make out but there was no way it could be anyone else, but Riku.

I gasped and grabbed my shoes and coat. I had to go out and bring her back or at least make sure she got somewhere that was safe. At this point I didn't care why she left or where she was going, but I had to know she was going to be O.K. And if she wasn't my sister, I would have regretted going out in the elements in such light clothing.

I had been wandering around for over twenty minutes now and I didn't see her anymore. I lost her in this crazy storm. Now, it was three-something in the morning and I was outside in one of the worst storms I've ever seen, in a nightgown, light jacket, and sandals. I was freezing!

I walked down whatever street I was on and looked left and right, hoping to see Riku pop out of nowhere and STOP so I could catch up to her. But once again my hopes were crushed. She was gone, God only knows where at, and I'm lost in this storm. There's no way I could find her now. I don't remember which way I came and right now, that didn't matter. I wouldn't make it home in time before I froze.

My teeth were chattering and I was shaking. It was so cold. It was almost like being out in a blizzard. At least that's what the wind chill made it feel like. Raindrops were hitting me like bullets and my body was aching, begging me to stop and rest. But where? The people in these buildings would not hear me if I knocked and I didn't have the voice to yell for help. I left my cell phone at home, not anticipating that I'd be out at this time of night wandering around the city.

I rounded the corner and ended up walking straight into a wall. Ouch. But then again, I was so numb that I didn't really feel anything. I walked out more and made it past the wall. I could have just been hearing things, but it sounded like I was being followed. It sounded like footsteps were pounding into the pavement. It could have been the rain, but it sounded like it was being pounded harder with a greater sound than the rain could produce. There was no way it could be Riku and I greatly feared running into a maniac in this storm. I was afraid. So I ran.

I ran blindly down the streets, not caring if I hit a puddle or ran into something, I just wanted to get away from the stranger I heard behind me. But his pace matched my own. I was running frantically and he still managed to stay even with me. I ran for a good five minutes before I slipped and fell. I hit the ground and landed on my wrist. It sent shooting pain through my wrist and up my arm and I let out an audible yelp. The stranger following me stopped at my side and looked down at me. He knelt down and grabbed my arm, gently rolling me onto my back. I was in no position to fight back, so I shut my eyes tight and tensed my whole body. I would give anything to black out.

He grabbed my arm and took my other hand off of my wrist, which I was clutching to somehow magically ease the pain. He looked at it and took some sort of cloth out of his pocket and wrapped it around my wrist. It didn't do much, except ease the pain slightly. The stranger spoke.

_"Miss Harada?"_

He said somewhat out of breath.

Even though his voice was shaky, it sounded familiar. And yet it didn't. I opened one eye, slightly. The form that I could barely see, looked like someone I knew, but I can't make out who he is.

_"Miss Harada?"_

I felt it appropriate to respond this time. After all, if he was a bad person he would have done something by now.

_"Who are you?"_

I spoke silently. It was obvious that my voice was unstable. I sounded like a wounded animal.

_"Miss Harada, its Satoshi Hiwatari."_

Oh my, it can't really be Hiwatari.

_"Listen, I had no intention of frightening you, but I saw-"_

_"Why did you follow me?! You scared me!"_

I can't believe the quiet, smart boy followed me and scared me. Despite his cold exterior, he was too calm to be afraid of. Yet here I am lying on the ground in pain because of him.

_"I apologize. It was not my intention. I saw you running around in this weather and thought the worst. I came out to make sure you were O.K., but you ran from me. Look, we can talk later, you're injured and that cloth won't do much for you. We need to find shelter."_

I was about to suggest just going back to his house, but he beat me to the question.

_"All of this frantic running has gotten both of us lost. The fog and rain are so thick and blinding that I don't see the way back, nor do I remember which way we came."_

Of course. Way to go Risa, this is your fault. Well it's also his! If he hadn't scared me, we'd be right outside his house. So shame on both of us. More him, than me.

_"All right."_

Wow, even with my raging thoughts, that's all I could manage to say. Ugh. That's sad.

He gently lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my good arm around his neck. He used one of his arms to hold me up by my waist and he held my limp arm with his other. We were both standing now and it was awkward being so close to him. Yet despite the freezing temperature, he was so warm. Going against the awkwardness, we started making our way down the street, or alley, or where ever the Hell we're coming from.

I could tell by the way he moved. it was tricky walking while supporting my limp body and I could sense his discomfort. However, after a few minutes of walking the awkwardness turned into something tolerable. Later on, turning into something nice. I stopped being so tense and let my body just rest against his. Since it was no longer awkward for me, it was easy to just let myself go. However, being so free now added more of my dead weight onto him. I could tell that he sensed my level of comfort and this made him even tenser.

It was strange. After only a few minutes, I had become so comfortable. I'm praying that the reasoning for it is because I'm in so much pain, that I'm not thinking straight. I don't want him getting any ideas, nor do I want him to be even more uncomfortable around me than he already was.

It had felt as though I had only been lost in thought for a few minutes, but when I faded back into reality Hiwatari was practically dragging me into a rain shelter by the bus stop.

He helped me get seated on the bench and I leaned my back into it so I wouldn't sway. He then proceeded to seat himself and let out a sigh. I could tell he was tired from the walking we, I mean he, did.

_"I'm sorry you had to drag me here Hiwatari."_

I couldn't hear myself talk, but he turned and looked at me, his hair covering his eyes, and nodded his head.

_"It was no trouble Miss Harada. I'm just sorry that I can't get you somewhere to somebody who can take a look at your arm. I can tell you're in pain."_

It's sad to say that this is the most he's ever spoken to me. And I also look and sound like a drunk person. Yes, this is very sad.

_"I appreciate all of your help anyway. The pain isn't so bad. I'll be fine. And I'm sorry that you have to be out here in the cold with me."_

He didn't respond to me after that. At least not for a while. He sat there with his eyes closed for the longest time, only opening them to stare at the ground.

I was getting sleepy. I kept on wondering two things the entire time we sat there. The first being, was he mad at me? And the second being, why hasn't he asked what I was doing? But then he interrupted my thoughts.

_"I don't mind."_

Well that answered my first question. He sounded tired, not mad. But then I returned my attention to my second thought and I felt stupid. Instead of wondering why he didn't ask, why wasn't I out there, still looking?!

I went wide-eyed and jumped up off the bench, ready to take off sprinting, that is until I started falling forward.

Hiwatari got up and reached for me, catching me before I hit the ground. He held me up again and held me close to him for support.

_"Miss Harada what is it? What's wrong?"_ He said it so calmly, but I could tell he was worried and confused.

_"Riku! She ran off. I was out looking for her until you started chasing me. I still haven't found her!"_

I could tell by the look on his face that I was being loud, but from what I could hear, I was talking normally. Apparently not.

_"Miss Harada please calm down."_

How could he even ask that of me, when my sister was lost somewhere out in this storm?

_"I'm sure she's fine. Miss Harada is very strong and smart. I'm sure she's all right and found shelter by now. She'll be O.K. Please, try not to worry too much."_

Yeah, as if.

But my body agreed with what he was saying and he set me back down on the bench. I was so worried, but I was too tired to react to it. My eyes were ready to close and never open. I could have fallen asleep; I would have, if the wind hadn't picked back up. I hadn't even noticed that it had almost completely stopped until now.

When the wind started up again, it felt like I was being pelted and forced back into the bench. It was applying a lot of pressure onto my already weak body. I looked over and saw that Hiwatari was feeling the pressure too. But there was nothing we could do.

That is, until Hiwatari did something I never would have expected. He laid me down on the bench and then laid himself next to me, facing me. His back was towards the wind blocking it and shielding me. Our faces were so close together, that they almost touched. Then he grabbed me by the waist and pulled himself closer. I was now buried completely into him. I was in shock. He was cold, but I felt his warmth. He proceeded to speak.

_"I apologize for the discomfort, Miss Harada, but due to circumstances we would have frozen. This is our shelter for the night and we need to keep warm. This is the best I can do and I apologize for that. Please understand."_

I do, Hiwatari. It was a little uncomfortable, but I was so tired and so warm, that I fell into a deep sleep before I thought to respond. My world was completely dark.

He was on his own now.

* * *

"A/N: Please tell me what you think in a review!"


	2. I'm Not Responsible

"A/N: This chapter is in Hiwatari's point of view. It is in 3rd person. Any chapter in 1st person is Risa's point of view as any chapter not in her point of view is going to be in 3rd person."

* * *

Hiwatari's eyes shot open when he heard a loud crash. He gently lifted his right arm from over Risa to support himself upwards as he looked for the source of the crash. He looked over his shoulder and saw that a tree had fallen and landed on a car. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked at his surroundings.

He was still on the bench with Risa curled up close to him. If he took a closer look, he would have seen that she was clutching onto to his shirt, but everything else was chaotic. The storm had passed while he was sleeping and left no hope for a swift recovery for the town. Fallen trees and broken power lines blocked the roads all over the surrounding area and the entire town was flooded from the heavy rain fall.

Hell, when he looked down he knew the journey home would involve a knee deep swim. The water barely stayed beneath the bench. He soaked in more of the damage and was in awe that he was able to survive outside while all of this happened, let alone shelter a fellow classmate.

Risa started to stir in her not-so-heavy sleep. God only knows how long they've been sleeping on that bench. Hiwatari thought it best to take Risa home before she woke up. She had a rough night last night looking for Riku and she was still injured. She needed to get home. It was top priority.

Hiwatari moved his other arm out from underneath Risa and found that it was quite sore. While attempting to sit completely upright, he found that his entire body was also quite sore. That was exactly what he needed. He swung his legs over the bench and stretched his arms. From what he could barely feel the water was freezing cold, however, he couldn't exactly feel anything due to the fact that he endured far worse last night. Risa would probably be able to feel the coldness, though, for she was a lot warmer than him, but being the gentleman he was, he wouldn't let her go through something like that.

He stood up, his joints popping, and faced Risa. She looked pale and was shaking ever so lightly. If Hiwatari could see himself, he would know that his backside was completely drenched, dirty, and his skin was bruised entirely from where all the debris had hit him. He was also pale white, burning up, and if he wasn't numb, he would be shaking violently. He was a mess.

He bent down and gently grabbed Risa and picked her up bridal style. With her being unconscious there would be no way to get her on his back, so this way would have to do. Now that the fog had cleared and the sun was shining, he could see and now knew where Risa and he were. And of course.... they were half way across town.

During last nights' chase, it didn't feel like they had gotten far from his apartment, but apparently they were way off course. Not only that, but because of all the damage and flooding there were no means of transportation to help get him home faster. This was going to be a painfully long walk. So he began.

He was moving slowly and his body was stiff and sore. It would take him forever to even make it down the street, let alone to Risa's mansion. God must have something against him.

As he walked with Risa cradled in his arms, he heard a faint voice in the back of his head. He knew instantly what it was. Or rather who it was, if it could even be called a person. I mean, it didn't have a heart, so it was really up for debate whether or not it was a person.

_'Don't start with me, Krad.'_

_'Start what, exactly? You've been so bitter ever since the Black Wings sealed Dark away.'_

_'Only because you should have been sealed with him.'_

_'That hurts Tamer. But I'm not that weak. Or should I say, not that stupid. Dark was foolish and let his attachment for that Niwa boy get the better of him. He had more than a simple dependency attachment to him and it killed him. But not me. My only use for you is a body. And even that use is not permanent.'_

_'The love and tenderness I felt in that statement has shown me the truth-'_

_'Cut the sarcasm Tamer!'_

_'Funny how it's O.K. when you do it. None the less, I refuse to be used and thrown away. Daisuke's attachment to Dark has left him with a void pain. However, his pain was eased because he gained the love of Harada Riku."_

_'To bad you'll never get rid of me or find your Sacred Maiden. She could stop me.'_

_'How do you know that I won't find her?'_

_'Because I won't let you. And because you wouldn't dare risk anyone's safety.'_

_'You don't know that I wouldn't.'_

_'You need time to get to know if someone is your Sacred Maiden, so toughing it out for one day won't help you. You can't endure my pain long enough to find her.'_

_'Just leave me be.'_

_'Ha-ha, only for now.'_

Hiwatari waited a few moments and gave a sigh of relief when Krad didn't speak. What the Hell does he know? Like it really matters. Krad's bluffing. He'd do anything to scare Hiwatari. But Hiwatari wasn't kidding. He knew of a last resort to permanently seal away Krad. He just needed the right time and place. It'll happen.

When he looked up the sun was high up in the sky. Higher than he remembered. He had woken up early this morning and it now appeared to be noon. Or sometime around then. He had been arguing with Krad for quite some time. Not only that, but he was just steps away from the Harada mansions front gate. Amazing.

He rang the buzzer and after a few moments the gate was unlocked and he was let inside. He walked up the pathway, noticing all of the damage. From inside the gates it seemed that this was an entirely different world. There wasn't nearly as much damage here as there was on the outside world. He thought about it some more and noticed that this place wasn't flooded either. It took him a second to remember that the Harada's lived on a steep cliff and that the flooding had not escalated that high.

However, windows were broken, trees had fallen, the flower gardens were demolished and blown away and even the huge decorative fountain that adorned the front yard had been shattered and was now broken and leaked water in random places. This world was a mess of its own.

As he approached the front doors of the mansion, he noticed several handfuls of people doing maintenance to various parts of the house. With the Harada's kind of money, repairs could be afforded the first day and you could bet there would be more people arriving shortly. How they got here with the streets flooded was a mystery to him.

One of the clean up men was about to stop him and ask what he was doing here until Risa's mother came running outside.

_"Risa!"_

She screamed her child's name in his ear and snatched her out of Hiwatari's arms. She cradled her and yelled for her husband, who could audibly be heard running down the stairs.

_"My little girl! My little girl... you!"_

She pointed at Hiwatari.

_"Where is my other girl?! If you had one, you surely must of had the other! Where is she?!!"_

Hiwatari raised his arms in defense, out of fear that she would strike him and all he could do was shake his head 'no.' He was weak and tired and was in no condition to fight a scared mother trying to protect her young. Luckily, Risa's father came out and calmed his angered wife. He informed her that Riku was safely at Daisuke's house and that everything was all right.

_"How would you know?! The phone lines are all out!"_

_"Because our neighbor just informed me. He had stayed at a shelter by the Niwa residence and saw Riku into the house. He just got back and told me."_

Mrs. Harada just cradled Risa and cried and sobbed, clearly relieved to know her babies were all right.

_"Mrs. Harada I apologize for interrupting and I can see that you wish to have alone time with your family, but I must inform you that Miss Harada has been injured-"_

_"What did you do to her?!"_

All this woman seemed to know how to do was scream and blame him for everything. But he must stay cool and keep his composure.

_"I assure you, I did nothing to her. I saw her running around outside in that storm last night and went out to offer my assistance. She mistook me for someone else and found me as a threat. She ran and fell and landed on her wrist wrong. I wrapped it the best I could, with what I had, but I imagine that it still hurts. She needs some medical attention."_

_"Don't you dare tell me what my child needs! I will care for her and yes, this is your fault!"_

Again with the screaming and blaming. Risa's mother is truly protective. She is one to be feared.

_"Honey, enough! The main thing is that Risa is safe and she's home. We can tend to her wound and take her to the hospital, if necessary. This young man brought her home and should be thanked, not antagonized." _

Hiwatari was grateful that he silenced his hostel wife.

_"Thank you, young man. It's best you leave now."_

And with that, Hiwatari departed. As he walked away, he looked back and he saw Mrs. Harada hand Risa over to her husband and they went inside. Risa was finally safe and at home where she belonged. She would be informed of Riku's whereabouts when she woke up and her mind would be at ease. All was well for the Harada family.

But now Hiwatari had his own problems to face.

* * *

"A/N: Well this chapter is shorter than the first but at least you don't have to guess what Hiwatari did while Risa was sleeping, right? Please review."


	3. Where Are You?

Fading from the darkness of an empty dream, I once again became part of the world, which was in fact... dark. I let my eyes flutter open and adjust to my surroundings. Last I recall, I fell asleep on that bench with Hiwatari. And now I'm in... my room.

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 11:00 PM. I looked around my darkened room and saw that the mess and damage the storm had left was now gone. Everything here looked as it did before the storm had hit. Then everything hit me. Riku! Hiwatari! Where's Riku? Where did Hiwatari go? Crap!

I jumped out of bed and started running for the door. Before I knew it, I felt light headed and tripped. I fell and landed on my door, which hadn't been shut all the way and thus opened upon contact, which then landed me on the floor half way between my room and the hallway.

I lifted my hand and placed it on my head and looked over to my parents' bedroom door. I saw a light come on and I knew they must have heard me crash. My mother came out and saw me lying on the floor. She rushed over to me and began to speak.

_"Risa, honey, are you all right? What are you doing up? You should be resting. After everything you've been through."_

My father then appeared and stood by her side, while she took me in her arms in a tight, motherly embrace.

_"Mom I'm fine. Where's Riku?!"_

I need someone to answer me!

_"Riku came home not long after that young man had brought you back. She's in her room sleeping."_

How could he be so calm? And what young man?

I lightly pushed my mother away and made my way to Riku's bedroom. I opened her door and found her lying in bed with her headphones on trying to fall asleep. That's why she didn't come out to see what happened - she didn't hear anything. I was so happy to finally see Riku that tears welled up in my eyes and I sprinted over to her bed and jumped on her. She rolled over with me hovering over her and her headphones fell out of her ears.

_"Riku!"_

Tears were streaming down my face as I spoke.

_"Where were you? Why did you run off in the middle of that storm? What happened to you?!"_

I was asking so many questions and speaking so fast, that all I got from her was a look of shock.

_"Risa... Mom said you went out last night looking for me. I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would have known if I'd left. The storm was scaring me, so I went to Daisuke's house. I got there soaking wet and his family let me stay with them for the night. Daisuke watched over me until I fell asleep and ended up falling asleep with me. I'm sorry, Risa, I didn't know."_

We were both crying now. Riku pushed me up off of her and we hugged. It was the kind of hug only shared by twins. A special connection that no one else could understand. Our hearts spoke to each other, Riku's begging for forgiveness and apologizing over and over, while mine was thanking God that she was all right and returned safely. I guess I really have done some growing up.

Riku and I laid there for the rest of the night, talking until we fell asleep. Mom and dad came in and saw us sleeping, so they tucked us in properly. I wasn't fully asleep. I felt mom touch my forehead and whisper to dad that I had a small fever. I knew it was from being out in that awful weather. Remembering the storm, I wanted to ask them who the young man was who brought me home. But before I could open my eyes and ask they had disappeared and I had fallen to my silent wish for sleep. After all, tomorrow was a school day.

As I dreamt, my mind returned to the bench where Hiwatari had brought me. Subconsciously, I gripped my bad wrist and found that it had been properly wrapped and treated. I remember how kind Hiwatari was to wrap it for me. He was so selfless yesterday and took such wonderful care of me. When I wake in the morning I'm going to look forward to going to school. I want to thank him for everything. He didn't have to do any of the things he did and even for a gentleman like him, it was so out of character. I can't leave such a good deed unrewarded. I have to let him know that I really appreciate what he did for me.

Watching my dream, it played out like a movie on the big screen. I saw myself running down Hiwatari's street, of course, at the time, I had no idea what street I was even on, let alone that it was his street, and screaming and calling for Riku, hoping she would answer me. I saw my eyes widen as I heard the footsteps behind me and then I took off running out of fear it was a bad guy. I ran in every which direction, still hearing the mans' footsteps, and finally hit the ground. I cry out in pain and grip my wrist tightly. The man bent down and tended it for me. I found out that it was Hiwatari all along. He picked me up and carried me as best as he could down the road that even he couldn't see. We came out to a bench and he set me down. My dream skipped over my panic attack of wondering, yet again, where Riku was and went straight to him laying me down and shielding me from the wind. Only there was a twist. Hiwatari kissed my forehead and told me he would always protect me, no matter what. I saw myself blush and cuddle into him and fall into my own darkness. While I slept he proceeded to...

And that was it. My dream ended there. Why? Riku's alarm clock went off. The power was still out, but Riku had one of those old school alarm clocks that didn't need to be plugged in. I never did learn how to set one of those things. The alarm signified that it was time for us to get up and ready for school.

While I was unconscious, most of the water that had flooded the streets had finally gone down and it was now manageable for students to get to school. I was going to ask how we could go to school if there was no electricity, but Riku reminded me that the school had generators. Man, why couldn't today be like a snow day or something. To be more accurate I guess a storm day. It should count. But no, school would still be in session today. But then I remembered I wanted to go today to thank Hiwatari. So I got up.

The storm had no effect on the plumbing, so Riku took a shower in her bathroom while I went back to my room and laid out my uniform. I went into my bathroom and started a shower. I let the water warm up and undressed. When the water was warm enough, I got in and let it all rain on me. I didn't feel light headed anymore and I think my fever went away. All I needed was a good nights' sleep. This warm shower was helping my body relax, especially my wrist, which was really tense. It felt amazing.

Riku was in and out of the shower in no time. She hated wasting water and just needed a quick rinse. I, on the other hand, liked to take my time and enjoy the warmth. It wasn't much longer that I heard her going through her closet trying to find something to wear. She has this thing about her closet being organized a certain way and when the helpers picked up her room after the storm, they put everything out of place. She probably can't find what she's looking for and is throwing everything out. She'll fix everything when we get back from school.

When all of her noise stopped I knew I had spent enough time in the shower and decided it was time to get out. I shut off the water and wrapped my towel around me. I dried myself off a bit and went back into my room. I dried my body and I wrapped the towel around my head and put on my clothes.

I walked over to my vanity and grabbed my hairbrush. I let my hair out of the towel and started brushing my hair. Once it was all detangled I grabbed my hair dryer and dried my hair fully. I couldn't stand not drying my hair. It feels too weird to walk around with wet hair, unless you're at the pool.

Once my hair was all dry, I pulled the upper half of it back into my ribbon and grabbed my back pack. I went downstairs to find everyone sitting at the table, eating breakfast. I sat my bag down by my chair and grabbed a plate and started piling food onto it. I was starving!

_"Risa how are feeling?"_

My mother asked. She sounded so concerned.

_"I'm fine mom. I think my fever's gone and I feel much better now that I've taken a shower. Every thing's fine."_

I couldn't wait to get to school.

_"Oh, dad, last night you said something about a young man that brought me home. Who was he?"_

_"That blue haired boy, heaven forbid I remember his name-"_

I cut him off.

_"Hiwatari!"_

_"That's the one."_

_"We don't need to mention him. After all, he's the reason Risa got hurt."_

_"What are you talking about?! He helped me and if it wasn't for him, I would have passed out on his street corner. He took care of me, mom, and sheltered me the best he could from that storm and he brought me home. How could you be anything, but grateful to him?!"_

I was practically yelling. She just stared at me with a face of disbelief.

I suddenly forgot my hunger and grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Hiwatari was usually rather early getting to school, so if I leave now I should be able to meet him there. I looked back behind me and saw Riku coming up on her bike.

_"You know mom's going to have something to say about that when you get back home, right?"_

_"Let her be mad. I don't understand how she could be, though. No matter what __I'm__ at least grateful for what he did for me and I intend to let him know."_

_"So that's why it didn't bother you we still had to go to school today."_

_"Exactly. I want to talk to him."_

That was the end of our conversation. Riku rode next to me while I walked and it was a rather peaceful trip. The silence was rather nice and I enjoyed just having Riku's company. Normally she'd ride ahead of me and meet up with Daisuke. But today we stuck together.

We finally made it to the school entrance and Riku and I made our way to the bike rack so she could chain up her bike. We both looked down and saw that our socks had been ruined by the puddles of water we completely had no idea we had stepped in. Mine, of course, were worse than hers because she was elevated and her bike splashed the water onto me. But as we looked around at the other students, we saw they were no better off.

We walked inside to the classroom, Riku, Daisuke, Hiwatari and I having the same home room, and we set our stuff on our desks. Riku shuffled through her bag, looking for something, while I waited to see Hiwatari. He was always the first one in the room. However, as time passed the room became filled with everyone except Hiwatari. And when the final bell rang and he still didn't show, I became concerned.

Where was Hiwatari?

* * *

"A/N: I finally updated the story. I was hoping for more reviews before I wrote this chapter, but when I saw I wasn't going to get anymore I wrote this so the readers who follow my story finally have an update. Not an exciting chapter, but it shows Risa's POV. I'll try and update more often, for I, just like you, hate waiting forever for new chapters to come out."


	4. Barely Breathing

Hiwatari made it home at the end of the evenings light. As soon as he entered his hollow apartment, the street lamps came on. He didn't know exactly what time it was and he really didn't care. He kicked his shoes off by the door and made his way to his bedroom. He opened his dresser drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts. He threw off his wet clothes and put on his clean, dry ones. He walked into the bathroom and saw his reflection in the mirror. Looking at himself, he saw that he was covered in mud and dirt and everything that floated in the nasty street water. Everything had dried and clung to him.

He was too tired, though, to get showered off and thought it better to leave that for tomorrow. He sighed and walked back into his bedroom. He grabbed the remote control and flipped on the TV. He crawled into his bed, under the covers and settled in while searching for something good to watch. He might have been tired, but his thoughts were distracted by something unknown to him. He had hoped that watching TV would help ease his mind and put him to rest. It almost worked too.

_"That was quite the display back there. Maybe you can't sleep because you know that you almost crossed the line. The consequences for your actions rest in your thoughts now. It's a warning to never get that close again."_

_"Surely you're mistaken. I crossed no line, nor came close to doing so. Miss Harada is a classmate of mine and I have a responsibility as Commander to keep her and the rest of Azumno safe. I couldn't simply let her wander helplessly through that storm. What kind of man would I be to such a thing?"_

_"Is that what you call it? I always thought that rich brat annoyed you, but after last nights' display, I can see that something more is developing in your heart. Real feelings for another human being. Know that having feelings like that will lead to danger. Danger to more than just you."_

_"You really are insane. Me, developing romantic feelings for Miss Harada? That's not even possible. She's a rich annoying brat. We're too different. She could never care for someone like me and I could never give my heart to someone like her. All last night was, was me lending aid to her. Nothing more. However, it is not your place to tell me what I can and cannot feel. This is my life that you just so happen to be in. I'm still in control here. Do not attempt to make it your place to control my emotions. Leave that to me."_

_"You're in denial Tamer. The look of urgency in your eyes said everything. If not that, your racing heart and tomato red face when you held her, gave you away. Sooner or later you'll discover that I'm right. It's always more fun to toy with you when you're fully aware."_

Everything became silent. Krad had gone back sleep leaving Hiwatari awake, staring at the ceiling, to think. To wonder. There was no way he could be in denial. The urgency was obviously mistaken for confusion as to who would be so foolish to run blindly into such a storm. The racing heart was simply from his adrenaline rushing, trying to get Risa and himself to some shelter. And the blush was a sign of an oncoming fever.

Hiwatari placed his hand to his head and noted that he felt a little warm. Everything was confirmed. Krad would do anything to mess with Hiwatari and this was just one of his many mind games. For if he had been correct, it would have put both Risa and himself in danger. He couldn't risk that. But there was no need for alarm. Hiwatari wasn't developing feelings for Risa. All he was developing was a cold. Krad was mistaken.

Upon waking the next morning Hiwatari found that he didn't feel well. He was burning up, could hardly stand, and his vision was blurred. He forced himself out of bed and staggered into his bathroom. He opened his medicine cabinet and searched for his thermometer. Once he found it, he stuck it in his mouth, under his tongue. While he waited to hear the beep, he grabbed a washcloth and ran it under some cold water. He rang it out so it was damp and then he heard the beep. He pulled the thermometer from his mouth and the temperature read 102.3. He thought it to be a little high for one night out in the cold. He held the washcloth and looked again in his medicine cabinet, only this time he was trying to find Motrin. He found the bottle and pulled out two of the orange pills. He grabbed the cup by the sink and filled it with water. He took his medicine and stumbled back into his bedroom.

He let his weak body fall to his bed. He didn't even bother to reposition himself and he just laid there. He placed the washcloth on his forehead and just laid there, eyes closed, thinking about nothing.

Well then nothing turned into something. It's been so long since he knew any real emotion. He knew pain, sorrow and anger. That's it. Krad could never be considered an expert on feelings, but he did like to toy with peoples' emotions. So maybe he would know if he had been feeling romantically attached to Risa. The more he thought about what Krad had said, the more he wondered why he really went out into that storm. It was late, cold, and scarier than Hell outside and he went out to save Risa.

Not only that, but upon discovering who was out in the storm, he decided to follow her. And he stayed with her! As he re-ran the events of last night through his head, he figured himself insane to have stayed with Risa. He re-thought everything and wondered what had made him do such a thing. In a normal scenario he would have just checked to see who was outside and went back to bed. But when he knew who it was, he foolishly chased after her. What caused him to do that?

His thoughts were interrupted by his alarm clock blaring. Gotta love those old fashioned clocks. And, of course, the clock was on the other side of bed and he was motionless and almost completely unable to stand to shut it off. But not long after the ringing started he was tired of it and severely annoyed. He once again had to force himself out of bed. That lasted all of about two seconds. His legs were so shaky that he fell back down to the bed. He decided to swing his dangling legs back onto the bed and attempt to roll to the other side to shut it off. It took a little while but he finally got his legs up.

He found it rather difficult to roll. He thrust his body on its side and yelped in pain. Now finding out that not only did he have a fever, which reminded him that he lost the washcloth when he stood up, but he had shooting pain in his side. Where the Hell did the pain come from, though? His fever could be explained by being out in the storm, but the pain came out of nowhere.

He thrust his body again, now being on his stomach, and noticed the pain in his side was gone. Meaning he wouldn't feel the pain as long as he wasn't on his sides. Unfortunately, he was only half way to the other side of the bed and the alarm was louder the closer he got. He did two quick thrusts and was now on his back right next to the night stand his clock was on. His reached over and grabbed it. He looked at the time and it read 7:20 A.M. He only had ten minutes to make it to school. Well, given his condition he decided he wasn't going. He turned the clock around and shut it off, now thankful for the silence that surrounded him.

He had to figure out what he was going to do next. Sleep would be a good thing for him right now, but something kept him from it. It could be him not understanding his feelings for Risa, but he marked himself as temporarily insane. I mean, it was hard to see through that storm. He could have thought the person was someone else and then he only stayed with Risa because he was caught and it was his duty to be a gentleman in her presence. Yeah, he liked that thought. If only t wasn't Krad accusing him of having romantic feelings for her. Just because Krad was a part of him and lived in his subconscious didn't mean he knew anything about him.

His thoughts were settling and his eyes were feeling heavy. He was in no position to fight sleep and gladly welcomed it.

His apartment was filled with silence and darkness, now, with him sleeping, but someone was still there and awake. Just because he was asleep didn't mean Krad was. Krad wasn't going to take control while his Tamer was out cold. Not under these circumstances. He observed Hiwatari as he slept. He noticed that Hiwatari's breathing was uneven and he heard a faint scratching noise coming from him. He was breathing partially through his mouth and the noise came from there. His hands grabbed at his sides out of habit. He must of been hoping that having a grip on them would prevent the pain he felt from coming back while he slept. Krad noticed that, although in obvious discomfort, Hiwatari looked more peaceful and content than when awake. It was because no one could hurt him in his sleep. All pain would be noticed and felt while awake.

_"Sleep well Tamer. Do not fret over missing school today and relax your body and mind. It was a long day, yesterday. But be prepared for the worst when you wake and recover. I'll be watching you and I know when there is a change in you. When that change becomes strong enough, I will overcome you and there will be nothing you, nor anyone else, can do to stop me. And then and only then, you can be put into an eternal state of rest and feel content always..."_

Krad let his voice fall away and he fell into a dormant state once again. Hiwatari let out a small cough and remained in his state of slumber for the next few hours. The scratching noise from his throat got louder and silent as time passed and every part of him fell into a rhythm. He put his body through Hell to protect Risa and Krad put him under mental stress for his own pleasure. Simply because he could. There was never any reason for Krad to bother him, but he did none the less. Krad was bored without Dark around and became more of a pain in the ass without him there. He had no purpose anymore and it wouldn't take Hiwatari long to figure out that, that was the only reason he was doing anything. He had no purpose, so he felt the need to make one for himself. In due time he would figure things out and hopefully find a way to kill Krad and rid him from his life. Permanently.

* * *

"A/N: Finally, I updated! I'm sorry I'm a lazy slug, dun kill me. This is a short chapter, but I felt it necessary because of the events that will take place in the next chapter. Hopefully that chapter will be up soon and not 20 years down the road."


	5. Emergency Visit

Walking out of the double doors from the school to the courtyard, I felt relieved. Hiwatari hadn't been in any of his classes today and I was so worried that something had happened to him after he dropped me off at home.

Riku quickly grabbed her bike and caught up to me.

_"Are you going to Hiwatari's now?"_

Of course I was.

_"Yes. I need to make sure he's O.K. Besides, I still want to talk to him. I have so many questions. Mom hates him and dad won't say much. I don't know the whole story. I'll be sure to be home as soon as I can, though, OK? Don't tell mom and dad where I'm going. Mom'll call the freakin' cops."_

_"Right, I won't say anything. Um.. but... do you know where he lives? He found you in that storm, but you couldn't see. You don't know what street he's on."_

_"Uh.." _

She was right. I was running blindly and didn't even try to read street signs. I guess I need someone who can lead the way.

_"I was hoping that Daisuke would take me. Hiwatari and him are friends, so he should know where he lives, right?"_

_"I suppose. I don't really know. Daisuke's always talking about Hiwatari, but he's never mentioned anything about being over at his house. There he is now, I'll ask him."_

Riku stopped and put her bike on its kick stand, next to me. She trotted off over to Daisuke.

I couldn't hear a word of what they were saying. Daisuke had a confused look on his face and I got a little worried. Daisuke is the only one Hiwatari ever got even somewhat close to. If he didn't know I'd be wandering aimlessly around town forever. Just because he possibly didn't know, didn't mean I wasn't going to find him.

Riku and Daisuke walked back over to where I was standing. Daisuke began to speak.

_"Miss Harada, I know where he lives. I've only been over to his apartment a couple times, though and it's been a while since I was last over there."_

_"Thank you so much Daisuke. This means a lot to me."_

I was going to find Hiwatari and get everything sorted out. No matter what.

Daisuke had us walking half way around Azumno. I was starting to doubt if he knew where we were going. But he didn't look concerned and he didn't seem to question himself when we turned a corner or crossed a street. He must know where we're going. I hoped so. My feet were killing me.

Riku decided to tag along with us. She didn't want to go home and face mom and get me busted. I saw her eyeing me, more importantly my feet. She could tell by the way I was walking that I was tired. She offered to let me ride on the back of the bike or even just let me ride it alone. She said she'd walk and that her legs weren't tired, but I turned her down. My gut told me to stay on my feet.

Walking along a little further I saw a big patch of apartment buildings. Daisuke stopped us across the street from them and looked them over.

_"These are the apartments, but I can't seem to remember which one he lives in. I'm sorry, Miss Harada."_

_"Don't be. You got me here. I can find out which one he's in."_

Daisuke nodded his head.

_"I suppose we could ask someone. Anyone on the first floor would know anyone in the building."_

Daisuke started to cross the street. Being his clumsy self, he tripped off the curb and began to fall. I grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him upwards until he was flat on his feet. This is why I needed to stay on my feet. If I had been on Riku's bike, I'd have been pulled forward by his weight and fallen on top of him.

_"Daisuke are you all right?"_

Riku always worried about him. What if a car had been coming? When thoughts like that ran through Riku's head I just wanted to smack her and tell her that Daisuke was a grown boy and could handle himself better than that. But it was O.K. It meant she really cared about him.

_"Yes, Miss Riku, I'm fine. Thank you, Miss Harada, for pulling me back. I guess I should be more careful than that, huh?"_

He gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

_"You should be. Let's just go now. I'm starting to get really worried about him."_

I just realized that I sounded like my sister. Funny. But Hiwatari had gone through some rough conditions. He wasn't one to be easily weakened and he never missed school. I had rights to worry.

We crossed the street and went up to the first building. They were all so small compared to the other apartments around Azumno, that it shouldn't be hard to find Hiwatari. We all started knocking on doors and asking if anyone knew which apartment belonged to Satoshi Hiwatari. No one recognized his name. We got down to the last set of buildings before the other set started off by the alley. Wasn't I by and alley when Hiwatari started chasing me? It had to be this one!

I ran up the steps and knocked on the door. Daisuke followed me up and Riku stayed down, not wanting to leave her bike for someone to snatch away. A lady answered the door and she looked pissed. Like someone had done something unspeakable. She looked like she wanted to hit Daisuke and I. Riku was lucky to be far away.

_"I'm sorry to bother you, Miss, but I was wondering if you knew anyone by the name of Satoshi Hiwatari? I believe he lives in this building."_

_"Yeah, I know him. He's been making a shit load of noise upstairs all damn day. If you plan on quieting him down, be my guest to go up and see him. I can buzz you in."_

_"Oh, thank you Miss, I'll see what I can do."_

The lady turned around and pressed a button. A buzz could be heard and I knew that she gave me access to his room. I turned to Daisuke and told him that I'd go in by myself and that he could either wait with Riku or head home. I could ask Hiwatari what buses I'd need to take to get home after I got done questioning him.

Daisuke went and spoke to Riku. She yelled back up at me.

_"We're going to head home. Just call the house when you're ready to come back and someone will come and get you."_

I nodded at her. I was kind of afraid, I mean, what if whoever came and got me had brought mom with them? She'd kill me! No time for thoughts like that right now, though. I had to go see Hiwatari. Besides, the lady was giving me a dirty look and I could tell she wanted me to hurry on upstairs.

I walked up the , shaky stairs, afraid they might fall through on me, and noticed that it was a very narrow passage way. Everything was so close and I thought I might get claustrophobic for a moment. That is until I finally reached the top of the stairs and saw a door slightly cracked open. It had to be Hiwatari's.

I walked over to the door and pushed it open carefully. I peeked inside and noticed that it was extremely dark. I pushed the door open fully and walked inside the apartment. I called out.

_"Hello? Hiwatari? It's me, Risa. Are you here?"_

I heard a squeaky noise from one of the rooms. He must be in there. I walked over to the door but ended up tripping and hit the ground. When I looked to see what tripped me, I noticed it was his school bag. It didn't look like he had opened it for a little while. I got back up and dusted myself off. Hiwatari's apartment was very dirty. I heard a scratchy noise from behind the door. I listened closely and noticed that the noise would stop and start in a pattern. I knocked gently on the door, in hopes that whoever was on the other side would hear me. Nothing. I knocked again and my response was the scratchy noise, only it seemed louder and I heard a small grunt.

I opened the door and saw a massive lump in the bed. The light came through the curtains and the lump resembled a figure. I walked over to the bed and looked closer. The figure twitched and violently flipped over to the other side, now facing me. The flip had made a lot of noise and it must have been what the lady from downstairs was complaining about. I pulled back the covers and saw Hiwatari covered in sweat breathing heavily. I gasped and placed my hand on his forehead. He was burning up. I started to pull away in hopes of finding his bathroom and getting him some medicine or water, but something grabbed me.

I looked back at him and his hand was clenching my wrist. His eyes opened and were hazed over. If I didn't know him as well as I did, I'd say he was drunk. But it's not very Hiwatari-like to drink. He looked incredibly sick.

_"What do you want?"_

He spoke barely above a whisper. He sounded so helpless and weak. He probably knew it and hated himself for it. He must've been trying to cover up by sounding tough.

_"Hiwatari, it's me, Risa. You weren't at school today. I just came to bring you your homework. I was also hoping to ask you some questions, but you're too sick for that. Is there anything I can do to help you?"_

_"Go home. Set my work on my night stand and go home. I'm fine."_

That didn't sound like the same Hiwatari who rescued me. Something was really wrong. I removed has hand from my wrist and went into the door on the other side of the room. Upon opening it, I had discovered it was the bathroom. I went snooping through his medicine cabinet and grabbed some Tylenol. I filled a small cup with some water and grabbed a wet wash cloth. When I came back out, I saw a wash cloth on the floor. It was dry and it must have been the one he had used earlier. I went back over to him and set the medicine, water and cloth on his night stand. I gently grabbed his arms and tried rolling him onto his back. He gave me an evil stare and grunted a bit in pain as I moved him. Once I got him on his back, his breathing evened out a bit more. I sat down on the edge of the bed and proceeded to put the wash cloth on his forehead. I handed him the water and Tylenol and told him to take it.

He just glared at me and reluctantly took it. He handed me back the cup and I put it down. He looked so weak and in pain and he was trying to pull a tough guy act by being mean to me. I could see through it.

_"How much pain are you in? When I rolled you over, it looked like it hurt you pretty bad."_

He stared at me for a few seconds, as if he was trying to read me. He was trying to figure out why I cared so much, I guess.

_"It's not that bad."_

That was all he said. His voice didn't sound cold and harsh, it sounded confused and suspicious. Like he didn't trust me or something. All I'm trying to do is help him and he's keeping things from me. I swear, if he hadn't been so nice to me, I'd walk out of here right now.

_"Liar."_

I was going to call him out for lying. If it didn't hurt so bad, he wouldn't have stayed home from school. He's too strong for that and too proud to admit when he's hurt.

_"If it wasn't so bad, you'd have been at school today."_

He just kept glaring at me. I knew I'd caught him and he knew it too. Everyone knows he's stubborn and wouldn't miss school for something petty. He couldn't deny anything.

_"Well, I've taken medicine. I should be fine by tomorrow. You can leave now. I need to rest."_

He was trying so hard to get rid of me. I wasn't going that easily.

_"The medicine will only help with your fever. It won't do much for the pain in your sides. The pain is affecting your breathing. It doesn't help that when you 'rest,' you toss and turn on your sides. It makes it worse. I didn't see any pain killers in your medicine cabinet, other than the Tylenol. You need to see a doctor."_

_"I'm fine Miss-"_

_"No you're not! You're in pain and it won't go away on its own. You need help. I'm calling a cab and we're getting you to the hospital. This is not a discussion!"_

I was yelling now. I knew he was stubborn, but I could be just as stubborn as him if he pushed me hard enough. And he did. He was obviously hurt and I wasn't going to let his pride get in the way of his health. He was going to the hospital and I'm going with. Let's call it pay back for helping me. I'm returning the favor.

_"Now, where's your phone?"

* * *

_

"A/N: I swear, I'm such a lazy writer. It took me forever to write this chapter. Well, hey, at least they're with each other again. It's been like 3 chapters since they last saw each other. This is progress. Please review! I hate writing new chapters without getting at least some reviews for the one I've just written. Thanks."


	6. Save Him!

He decided not to answer me and just glanced over at his night stand. His phone was buried behind his laptop and a big stack of papers. I dug it out and began dialing the number for the cab. There was no ringing, all I got was the disconnected beeping. The phone didn't work.

_"I'll be right back. Your phone doesn't work. Don't try anything stupid while I'm gone."_

I got up and walked out the door. I felt kind of bad, saying that to him. I sounded so mean, but he's so stubborn that I have no choice but to be firm with him. He'll probably never say it to my face, but he'll be thankful one day that I did this for him. I'm only looking out for him like he did for me. Maybe if his pride didn't get in the way, then he'd be more cooperative. But Hiwatari doesn't really like cooperating with other people. Least that's what I think.

When I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I saw the lady from earlier. She was reading the newspaper at the front desk. She set it down and looked over at me.

_"I see you got him to quiet down. Now what do you want?" _

She sounded harsh. Was she always this bitter?

_"I'm sorry to be a bother, but I tried making a phone call from his room and the phone was disconnected. Is there a phone down here I can use? It's an emergency."_

_"Nope. The phone lines haven't been repaired yet from that storm. Most of Azumno is still in the dark. Only important businesses and rich people have their power back on. Not us little apartments. They'll get to us in a few days; maybe even a week or two."_

Oh great. All the phone lines were out and even if I went to the richer part of Azumno the phone would still be useless. I would have to find some other way to get Hiwatari to the hospital.

_"Thank you, ma'am."_

It was all I had to say to her. She might be bitter, but she is an adult and she did answer my question. I might as well be polite. My frustration with this situation and Hiwatari's stubbornness shouldn't be taken out on other people. Besides, that's the last time I'll be speaking to her. If there are no working phones, I'm going to have to get Hiwatari there some other way. I'll have to leave here with him. Just got to figure out how I'm going to get him down the stairs and all the way across town. I'll figure something out.

I started back up the stairs. Just my luck, a whole flood of people were all trying to come down them at once. The hallway was way too narrow for that many people, plus me to move about in. I turned around and waited at the bottom of the stair way. All of these people seemed to be in a hurry. I wonder where they're all going. Oh well, it's not my concern right now. Hiwatari is my only concern. That stubborn punk'll be grateful for this.

After all the people cleared out, I headed up again. This time I was running. It just occurred to me that because Hiwatari doesn't want my help, he might try to do something. Like escape or lock himself in the bathroom. Anything to stop me. Well he won't!

During my little inner rant, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I accidentally ran into one of the people coming down the stairs. Apparently this one was a late follower. I kept running, though. I yelled over my shoulder an apology and kept going. Hiwatari wasn't going to do anything to stop me. But I have to get there fast enough to stop whatever he may do.

I turned the corner and found his bedroom. His front door was closed. I remember shutting it, though. I tried to open it, but there was something in the way. I pushed on the door, harder, until it budged just the slightest bit. I peeked inside as much as I could. There was a whole mess of objects blocking the door. It was a coffee table, a chair and a few other small objects I couldn't make out. How'd he get the strength to move all that? He can't even roll over.

_"Hiwatari? Hiwatari open this door now!" _

How dare he. I'm just trying to help him. He can't be that desperate to stop me, can he? Stubborn punk...

_"Miss Harada..."_

I could hear him on the other side of the door. He sounded so out of breath. Well obviously, if it takes all of his strength to roll over it must have killed him to move all this crap.

_"Miss Harada... I need help..."_

He's asking for help?! Jeez what happened! I wasn't gone that long was I!

_"I wasn't the one... who moved that stuff... I think I'm going to black out..."_

And that's the last I heard him speak.

_"Hiwatari? Hiwatari! Answer me! What do you mean you didn't move it?! Hiwatari!"_

I was getting really scared. I tried pushing on the door again. Each time harder than the last. I wasn't getting very far. The chair was making it difficult, being locked in place and all. I had to ram the door. Go full force. Maybe I could break the chair and then push it open. I don't have enough strength to move the coffee table with a quick ram. But if the chair breaks, I can move the coffee table myself. I had to try.

I went back to the wall. There wasn't a lot of space to give me time to pick up speed, but I have to work with it. My hands pressed against the wall and I took a few deep breaths. This might actually hurt a bit. But I had to do it. No exceptions. He needed my help. He really needed it. I counted down. 3... 2... 1... go!

I ran. Fast as I could in my limited space. I rammed the door with my shoulder. It hurt quite a bit, actually, and the chair didn't move much. I tried again. And again. It took the fourth try to finally break the chair. It didn't really break though, more like it flew out of place. But it was out of the way. My shoulder was stinging with pain, but I didn't let it get to me. I pushed on the door with all my force and finally moved the coffee table out of the way. The various other small objects fell away and I ran inside. Hiwatari was lying on the floor, unconscious by the TV in the living room. He wasn't moving. It didn't even look like he was breathing...

I ran to his side and checked his pulse. He still had one, but it seemed kind of faint. I pulled him up and put his arm over my stinging shoulder. I picked him up bridal style and stumbled around a bit before I caught my balance again. I turned around and ran out of his room. I was running down the stairs, trying not to fall down them, and got to the lobby. I stumbled again, but caught myself. I screamed at the bitter lady at the front desk, who looked at me in shock. I yelled and pleaded for her to get help. An ambulance, a car, anything that would get him to a hospital. She only screamed back at me that there was nothing that she could do.

I was angry now. I yelled in frustration and bolted towards the front door. I pushed it open with my back. I had to get him some help. I started running down the street. Every step I took, I was running more and more out of breath. I made it to the stop sign at the end of the street before my back fell to it. Hiwatari was heavier than he looked. Then again, I was supporting all of his dead weight. I wonder if this is what he felt like when he pretty much carried me to that bench. Poor guy. He hid it better than me. I couldn't conceal how tired I was.

It didn't matter though I had to keep going. I crossed the street and remembered that the buses were starting to run again. One of the buses around here had to go somewhere around a hospital. I just had to find one.

I ran down the street farther and farther and crossed many more until I finally saw a bus stop. My only problem now was that I didn't know when the next bus would be coming. But I saw a couple walking towards the stop. And they stopped by the bench and waited. I crossed the street and stopped right in front of them. Completely out of breath I spoke.

_"When is the bus supposed to be here?!"_

It was more of a demand than a question but the gentleman looked at me and gave me an answer.

_"S-soon. It'll be here soon. No more than five minutes."_

I think I scared him. His wife or girlfriend, whoever she was, gave me a weird look and asked about the boy in my arms. I told her he was a friend and he needed medical attention fast.

_"This bus doesn't go anywhere near a hospital. It passes a church and cemetery. The rest is just city. No hospital." _

She was calm. It made me mad.

_"He needs medical attention! I don't care if this bus isn't supposed to go near a hospital, it's going to! I have no other way of getting him there fast enough!"_

I was screaming by now. My voice was worn and scratchy. I was so mad. She was so calm. As if nothing was happening to him. He needed help! Maybe she was just in shock or something...

Just as I finished my little inner dialogue, the bus came around the corner. And when it stopped and opened its doors, I let loose.

_"I don't have any money and I don't care where you're supposed to be going, I need to get this boy to a hospital now! He needs help now!" _

I was screaming louder than ever and the bus driver looked at me in shock. He looked at the boy in my arms and took pity. He nodded his head in cooperation. He told me to sit down and let the other passengers on. He'd take me to the hospital as soon as he got the rest of the people from this stop.

I did. I found an open seat and sat down. I moved Hiwatari's body around until he was laying flat on his back with his head in my lap. The couple from earlier came on and paid the driver. They took the seat farthest away from me. Must think I'm crazy or something. Not that I care.

The driver closed the doors and drove away. He was driving faster than he should have been, but slow enough to not cause an accident or get pulled over by the police. If I wasn't so angry, I'd be more understanding and grateful. But not right now. He needed to go faster. Ugh!

_"My friend needs help! Drive faster!"_

Part of me was just screaming angrily and the other part of me was begging. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Hiwatari. Well anything worse than what's already happened. Please hold on Hiwatari. I'm getting you there as fast as I can. Please be O.K.

_"Miss I'm going as fast as I can. I have to look out for the safety of others and try not to get pulled over by the police. It's better off this way, I promise. Besides the hospital isn't too far away from where we are now. Just hold on and I'll get you there."_

He said it kind of nervously. Like I was going to get up and bite his head off. I don't blame him, I guess. I do sound and probably look, threatening. Ugh... this was taking too long.

But before I could even finish that thought I saw the big blue letters saying "Azumno Intensive Care Unit." We were there. Finally!

The bus pulled into the hospital entrance and opened the doors. I gathered Hiwatari back into my arms, wincing a little from the pain still in my shoulder, and now my wrist. I forgot that I had hurt it. I can feel it now. But it didn't matter. I gathered him in my arms and rushed towards the door. I ran out and sprinted towards the double door entrance. Luckily someone was walking out the doors I was heading in and held it open for me. I would have said thank you, but it was hard to talk and I had so many other thoughts whirling through my head, I couldn't find the words to say. So I just kept running.

I ran up to the ladies at the front desk and spoke with my last amounts of breath.

"_My friend needs help! Something bad happened! Please help him now!"_

I fell to my knees and the ladies came around the front desk and took him from me. They called over someone with a stretcher and put him on it. They wheeled him away, into another room. I don't know what they did with him after that. One of the remaining ladies knelt down to me and put their hand on my hurt shoulder.

_"Are you all right, Miss?"

* * *

_

"A/N: Finally! I'm so terrible. It took forever to write this. But look at the bright side... Summer's coming up! More writing time, I hope. I'll try. Anyway.. I hope this chapter was more exciting for ya. Please review!"


	7. His Silent Pain

A/N: I realize some of you thought that Risa being able to carry Hiwatari was very... off. Like it couldn't happen. Understand that in my perception, the fact that she cares about him, gave her quite the adrenaline rush. Also note though that Hiwatari is in fact stronger than her and an adrenaline rush from him would have a bigger affect. None the less she had an adrenaline rush. Also note that she wasn't going as fast as it seemed. Her sprint would probably be like a slow jog with him in her arms. I hope it didn't seem like she had super human strength. I'll try and make it more real I guess, is that the right word? Yeah, let's go with that.

* * *

It was weird. It was like he was asleep, but he could hear what was going on in his apartment. Everything was silent except for a loud scratchy sound. He wondered if he somehow managed to turn his TV on or perhaps the radio. But it was different than the static of either the TV or radio. It wasn't as constant and it sounded like it was really close by. Whereas the TV was at the end of his bed and the radio was on his night stand. No… it was much closer.

It would stop every now and again and then when he went to take a deep breath, it would start back up. Naturally, he put two and two together and found it to be him. He was the cause of the scratchy, irritable sound. It came from his throat. Was he choking? Did he have something caught in his throat? Did something scratch his throat?

Whatever had caused his throat to sound like that, was giving him a headache. To top it all off, he had heard yet another sound. It sounded like his front door opening and slamming shut. Then after a few moments, a thud could be heard. And finally his bedroom door had opened. He felt a presence. Someone was in the room with him.

All of a sudden he flipped his body on its side, facing whoever had entered his room. He now regretted doing so because a huge wave of pain shot through him and caused the bed to shake. He heard an audible gasp and felt a hand on his forehead. It was removed shortly after it had been placed and he heard feet squeak on the floor. He quickly reached out and grabbed for this persons arm. He finally managed to open his eyes and he saw Miss Risa Harada standing before him. How embarrassing.

Now knowing who had bothered to visit him, he felt the need to do whatever he could to seem like his usual self. And to the best of his ability he spoke.

_"What do you want?"_

He felt so pathetic.

Risa, obviously shocked by his sudden awakening, stared at him for a few moments. She must have sensed his failed attempt at sounding strong and composed.

"_Hiwatari, it's me, Risa. You weren't at school today. I just came to bring you your homework. I was also hoping to ask you some questions, but you're too sick for that. Is there anything I can do to help you?"_

He felt so weak and embarrassed. Receiving help from her would mean her being here even longer and that would allow her to see him in this pathetic state of being longer than she already has. He couldn't allow that to happen.

"_Go home. Set my work on my night stand and go home. I'm fine."_

Part of him actually felt bad for being so mean to someone who had only wanted to help him. However, he wanted her gone. Being nice never got rid of people fast enough for his liking.

Risa pulled away from his grip and began walking to the other side of his bed, out of his sight. He heard some shuffling around and assumed that she had been snooping in his medicine cabinet. Then he heard his faucet run. When she was in his view again his assumptions were confirmed. She dug through his medicine cabinet for Tylenol and brought back a cup of water and a washcloth. She even picked up his washcloth from earlier.

He then felt her grab his arms and attempt to roll him over without hurting him. Well she failed. He grunted in pain and then he slowly found his breathing to even out. The scratchy sound he had been making was no longer occurring. She then shoved the cup of water and Tylenol in his face and commanded him take it. He glared evilly at her, but proceeded to take it.

After giving her the cup back, she asked him another question. She wasn't going away anytime soon and he knew it. Great.

"_How much pain are you in? When I rolled you over it looked like it hurt you pretty bad."_

He was so annoyed with her presence. Honestly, he was practically a grown man! He could take care of himself. Most of the time.

"_It's not that bad."_

Yeah right. Rolling over never hurt anyone as much as it hurt him. There was no way that storm did this to him. And Risa didn't weigh enough to put this kind of strain on his body. It had to be Krad. He was the only one capable of putting Hiwatari through this kind of Hell without a cause. Dammit Krad.

"_Liar."_

What? What did she say? She called him a liar. He knew she was right, but he wasn't expecting her to call him out on it.

"_If it wasn't so bad you'd have been at school today."_

Why was she so Hell bent on staying here with him? So she was right, big deal.

"_Well I've taken medicine. I should be fine by tomorrow. You can leave now. I need to rest."_

She needed to leave already. His patience was wearing thin and he was tired of her company. Her eyes only looked down on him with pity… and anger.

_"The medicine will only help with your fever. It won't do much for the pain in your sides. The pain is affecting your breathing. It doesn't help that when you 'rest,' you toss and turn on your sides. It makes it worse. I didn't see any pain killers in your medicine cabinet, other than the Tylenol. You need to see a doctor."_

Dear God… make her leave…

"_I'm fine Miss…"_

"_No you're not! You're in pain and it won't go away on its own. You need help. I'm calling a cab and we're getting you to the hospital. This is not a discussion!"_

Yep, there was that anger he saw in her eyes. And now he knew that there was nothing he could say or do to make her leave. He could probably smack her and tell her to get the Hell out, but she'd probably just hit him back and tell him 'no.' She was so stubborn.

"_Now, where's your phone?"_

He was so irritated and he felt his headache would turn into a migraine. He decided not to answer her and just glance over at his night stand, hoping she would get the hint. He wanted so badly to just sleep his pain away, but he knew it wouldn't happen. Krad tormented him even in his dreams.

He heard Risa speak again.

"_I'll be right back. Your phone doesn't work. Don't try anything stupid while I'm gone."_

And then, not soon enough, she was gone. Hiwatari let out a sigh of relief. It might only be temporary, but he now had time to think. He knew seeing a doctor wouldn't help him. There was nothing medically wrong with him. No doctor would know it was his insane alter ego. Hiwatari even doubted that the pain was real. He thought it was all in his head. The fever could easily be explained by being out in that storm but everything else was Krad's doing. And he knew it was all in his head.

Those doctors could do whatever tests they wanted, but his cure would never be discovered and treatment was impossible. Krad controlled how much pain he felt and when it would stop and start. What could a doctor do?

Risa knew after Dark disappeared that Dark was a part of Daisuke. But Daisuke never told her about Krad. Risa had seen Krad around, fighting Dark. She called him White Dark. Daisuke figured if Hiwatari wanted Risa to know anything about Krad, he would tell her himself. But, of course, he didn't want anyone knowing Krad was a part of him. God only knows that people would somehow assume Krad and Hiwatari were the same. They weren't. Hiwatari is nothing like Krad.

Out of nowhere pain erupted inside of Hiwatari's body. His head throbbed, his eyes felt like they were going to shoot out of his head, his chest tightened, making it hard to breathe, his stomach twisted and turned until he felt like vomiting up his insides, his hands clenched and his legs strained. His whole body succumbed to the unbearable pain until he felt like screaming. But he couldn't.

Krad started to take over. He took power over Hiwatari's voice and one of his golden eyes replaced Hiwatari's cobalt blue one. Krad didn't say anything. He only smirked and proceeded to let his white wings rip from Hiwatari's back. They emerged one after the other and then opened up to full size. They lifted his body up out of the bed as high as he could go.

Krad then took control of Hiwatari's arms and used both them and his wings to start throwing his furniture around. He moved his coffee table, then a chair, and then various other objects that would prevent anyone from opening the door.

"_Tamer… you let her get to close. You took care of her. You SAVED her. You put your body up as a shield and were willing to sacrifice your health to ensure her well being. You can deny it all you want, but I know the truth. You're starting to care about her. We can't have that now, can we? Of course not. I'm going to remind you of the punishment of caring for others. Especially those who don't care for you in return. All of her attempts to 'help' you are just her way of easing her conscious. She feels the need to repay you for your 'kindness.' It's not real care. Not real love. Don't fall for it!"_

Krad's voice faded away and his wings retreated back into Hiwatari. When they were fully engulfed inside Hiwatari's body he fell, limp, to the floor. He landed right next to his TV. Any more to the right and he would have hit the corner of the mini entertainment center it sat on and been physically injured. Not that he could feel any worse pain than this. Krad's eye faded and Hiwatari's blue one returned. He regained all control over his body once again.

He started listening for sound again. Listening to see if anyone was nearby. It was faint, but he heard footsteps. Someone was passing by.

He heard someone trying to enter his apartment. Risa was on the other side yelling for him to open it. Too bad he couldn't.

He was desperate now. He needed someone, ANYONE, who could help him. Take the pain away. That's all he wanted.

"_Miss Harada… Miss Harada… I need help… I wasn't the one… who moved that stuff… I think I'm going to black out…"_

No later than those words escaped his mouth, he did as he thought he would. He blacked out.

* * *

"A/N: M'kay… so… this chapter is basically here to let you know what happened to Hiwatari while Risa was gone. Hiwatari will tell her later, but it obviously won't have all these details. It'll be a brief summary. It's a recap of chapters 5 and 6 from his point of view. Anywho… it's Summer vacation for me and chapters should come along faster now. Least I hope so. Anyway, please review! I tried keeping this in third person but it sounds kind of off to me. But I did what I could."


	8. Is He OK?

I was fine. Really, I was. Physically, anyway. Those nurses went and made a big deal out of nothing, focusing their time on me. I wasn't the one that was unconscious. Hiwatari was the one I was worried about and the staff should have been paying more attention to him instead of wasting time on me. So I was out of breath, big deal. Anyone would be after what I had to do to get him here.

I just needed to sit down or maybe even walk around a bit and I'd regain my normal breathing pattern. Get a bottle of water if I could find a vending machine and I'd be all right. Physically, anyway.

I was emotionally distraught, however, and given the fact that it's been three hours and no one has told me anything about Hiwatari yet, I had every reason and right to be.

I went up to the front desk every fifteen to twenty minutes to ask if they had gotten any word about him, but they keep telling me the same things.

"_No, Miss Harada, the doctors haven't told us anything yet. Please, be patient."_

"_Asking us every fifteen minutes won't make the doctors work any faster and get him better any quicker. Please, go sit down."_

"_Just be patient."_

How can I be patient when I have no idea what's going on?! I didn't know if he was going to be all right, what had happened in the first place, or what I was supposed to do now. Part of me wanted to go get Daisuke and Riku and let them know what happened, but I was afraid to leave. I was afraid that if I did, Hiwatari would be conscious or something bad might even happen while I was gone. There was no way in Hell I was going to leave. But I wanted someone here with me to wait or someone to tell me what I should do or at least comfort me. All of the things Daisuke and Riku are good for and they aren't even here.

I can't call them because the phone lines are still down and I have no way of reaching them or anyone else, really. It was just me and I'm so afraid. He better not die back there!

God only knows how well I'd handle one of the doctors or nurses telling me he'd died while they were doing whatever they were doing to him to try and make him better.

That made me even more anxious and nervous. I couldn't stand it. That thought alone sent my brain into overdrive. Pretty soon smoke would be visible over my head like in those old cartoons. Ugh!

"_Miss Harada?"_

One of the nurses was calling my name. Maybe she finally has news on Hiwatari!

"_Yes ma'am?"_

"_Are you the one that brought in Satoshi Hiwatari?"_

"_Yes ma'am. I was the one that brought him in. Is he O.K.?"_

"_We don't know yet. The doctors are still running many tests on him. I was wondering if you could tell me what happened."_

And of course she got my hopes up just to tell me she still had no idea if he was all right. Thank you. Oh, thank you so much.

"_Well, to be honest, I have no idea what happened. I went downstairs to see if there was a working phone. He was sick in bed when I had got to his apartment and I was going to call an ambulance. He had a high fever and it hurt him to move. And then when I came back upstairs to check on him his door was blocked and he was begging me for help on the other side. When I got the door open he was unconscious on the floor. I don't know how he got there because I had left him in his bed."_

He couldn't move without yelping in pain and I couldn't understand how he got all the way to the floor and all the way to the living room without someone hearing him.

"_Do you know how high his fever was?"_

"_No ma'am."_

"_And you say he couldn't move without being in pain?"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Do you know if he took any medication?"_

"_I gave him some Tylenol for his fever, but nothing else. I don't know if he took anything prior to me being there."_

"_Well while the doctors are working on him, could you please fill out this medical form? We have no way of contacting his parents or guardian with the phone lines down. Please, just try to fill out what you can."_

"_I'll try."_

"_Thank you."_

Oh great. Forms. I hate filling out forms. I never know how to answer any of the questions. How the Hell am I supposed to fill out a medical form on someone I hardly know? All of these questions are questions that I have yet to ask Hiwatari. Like this one: _'_date of birth:' I have no idea. He's never announced his birthday and as far as I know, he's never had a big celebration for it. And then: 'social security number:' I don't even know my own social security number, so there's no way I would know his. I'm not supposed to know it.

All of these questions I can't answer. I can fill in 'first name:' and 'last name:'… that's about it. I don't know his middle name, what his allergies are, how tall he is, how much he weighs, nothing!

I was becoming frustrated. I didn't know any of these answers and I was really getting worried about Hiwatari. He looked so sick and broken back at the apartment and the desperation in his voice is still sounding in my ears. I was driving myself half insane. The only thing keeping my sanity was the hope of receiving any news at all from anyone here. Good news, bad news, I don't care just tell me something!

I walked back up to the front desk and handed the nurse back the clip board and pen with Hiwatari's 'filled' out medical form. I didn't really help them, seeing as how they already know his first and last name. All that really means though, is that they know just as much about him as I do. Which is pretty much nothing.

If Daisuke was here he could probably have answered more of these questions than I did. He knows Hiwatari better than anyone else. I think he might even be the only person Hiwatari has ever opened up to. He lives alone and I doubt he has a very good relationship with his father and I've never heard of his mother. I remember seeing him and his father at last years' Christmas party and Hiwatari and him hardly spoke to one another. He's just as cold to his own father as he is to everybody else.

Hiwatari was a mystery all right. He was so unpredictable and with his unbreakable mask, you couldn't read his face. There was never any hint in his eyes as to how he felt. Was he happy, sad, angry, lonely… it was never displayed on his face. He always looked so professional and calm and aside from earlier, I had never really seen his expression change.

The only other time it ever seemed to change was when he would be chasing Dark. He smirked more and seemed more alive. Showed more anger and seemed so determined. He never looked so driven at any other time then when he was chasing Dark. Now that Dark was gone, was he ever going to be driven and alive again?

Why was he so cold, anyway? What made him that way? I've always been kind of curious about that. I mean I've never taken a deep interest in him until now. Not until that night he saved me. He protected me from that storm and it seemed like he genuinely cared for my well being. Even though he had tried passing it off as just being a gentleman, their seemed to be more to it than that. Why would he care if I was O.K. or not? Ah, so many unanswered questions!

And he wasn't fully here right now to answer them for me. Not like he would, anyway. And if he did they'd be brief and cold. Passed off as just being him or he'd tell me that questions like that are to personal or unimportant. Well that's too damn bad, Hiwatari, because if you're O.K. you are going to answer them for me! How much time has gone by?

It's only been an hour. My little inner rant only took up an hours' time? I don't know if that's good or bad. Well I might as well go up and ask about him again. But, of course, as soon as I stand up, one of the ladies looks at me and shakes her head. I promptly sat back down and sighed. This was taking too long. It's been four hours already, somebody has to know something!

And then finally a doctor came out from one of the back rooms. He walked up to the desk and started talking with the ladies. They all looked over at me and one of them even pointed. I sat up straight and looked over at them. The doctor had started walking towards me.

"_Are you Risa Harada?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_And you're the one who brought in Satoshi?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Well I don't really know what I can say. We've conducted multiple tests to see what caused him to black out. What caused his pain. All we could find, though, was his fever. Everything else seemed normal. He's not dead, but I don't know if all right would be the word for him right now. With everything being unexplained, I can't be sure of anything right now, but he is stable. He's still unconscious, but you can go and see him if you'd like."_

"_Thank you! Which room is he in?"_

"_217."_

That was it. As soon as I got the room number, I bolted out of my seat and ran down the hall, searching for his room. I saw a nurse open the door and on the front of it, in black letters, it read '217'. I ran past the nurse and into the room.

There he was. Unconscious with an IV in his arm. He had hospital tags attached to his wrists and his heart monitor was beating steadily. Strongly. His blue hair was messy and out of place. His glasses were nowhere to be found and his breathing was in a steady rhythm once again. He wasn't breathing heavily and despite everything he looked somewhat peaceful. Though, every once in a while, his body would tense up, but then a few moments later he would relax again.

It was weird watching him sleep like this. It was a little painful too. Watching him lie motionless with tubes and needles in his arm and that oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. He looked like he was dying with all of that stuff attached to him. His somewhat peaceful image was slowly being destroyed with every new discomfort I saw.

I saw some beads of sweat form on his forehead and I took a Kleenex from the Kleenex box and wiped them away. He seemed so fragile. My train of thought was interrupted when a nurse came in to change his IV bag. The nurse had been followed by a doctor who proceeded to tap me on the shoulder to gain my full attention.

"_Miss Harada?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I need to ask you a few questions."_

"_One of your nurses already questioned me about what happened. I don't know what went wrong with him and how he ended up in so much pain. I can only guess, though, that his fever was caused from being out in that storm. I don't know where his pain came from, though."_

"_He was out in that storm?"_

"_Yes. I went out in it looking for my sister. She ran off in the middle of it. I was following her and lost her down by Hiwatari's apartment. Hiwatari came outside and followed me. I thought he was a stranger and that he was going to hurt me, so I ran. He followed me and caught up to me when I fell and hurt my wrist. He wrapped it as best as he could for me and when he couldn't find his way back to his apartment, he helped me along until we found shelter. He stayed with me until I fell asleep and then I guess when the storm passed, he carried me home."_

"_I see. Did one of the nurses take a look at your wrist?"_

"_No."_

"_How unprofessional of them. Did they even look you over?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Well that's odd and I'm terribly sorry that they didn't check that. I'll have them look you over in a moment. I need to know, did you notice anything different about him that night out in the storm?"_

"_Well he wasn't acting like himself. But I didn't notice anything physically wrong with him. Not that I can remember, anyway."_

"_What do you mean he wasn't himself?"_

"_He was being nice to me. Hiwatari is so cold towards others that it was weird that he had cared for me and protected me like he did."_

"_And nothing else seemed wrong with him?"_

"_No."_

"_All right then, I'll send a nurse in to tend to your wrist. Thank you for your time."_

This was really starting to scare me. No one knew what was wrong with him. Was he ever going to wake up? Was he in a coma or something?!

"_Miss Harada, visiting hours are over. Let me have a look at your wrist and then you can go home."_

Whoa! What?! Go home? No way! I'm not leaving him.

"_I'm not going to leave him. You can check my wrist while we're in here, but I'm staying with him."_

"_I'm sorry, but you can't do that."_

"_I'm not going anywhere until I know he's going to be O.K.!"_

When did I care so much about someone who could care less? I was confused as to why I was fighting this nurse so hard. I guess I just really needed to know he was going to be O.K. before I just left him there. Is that so wrong?

"_You can come back tomorrow to see him. He should be conscious then. Now come with me so I can check your wrist."_

"_My wrist is fine and I'm not coming back tomorrow because I'm not leaving here tonight!"_

"_Miss Harada, if I have to, I'll call security and have you forcibly removed from this room."_

"_Then do that because I won't willingly leave. You people haven't told me anything about what's wrong with him. I have to know he's O.K.!"_

This whole fight was starting to get really tense and I was slowly losing all my confidence. I didn't want security to have to remove me. I didn't want to make a scene. But I couldn't stand the thought of leaving him here. But why?

One of the doctors came in whispered something to the nurse. She started getting really red and began to protest, but the doctor silenced her. She bowed her head and looked back at me.

"_Fine, you can stay. Just let me see your wrist."_

What had changed her mind? Had to be what the doctor said. He just looked over to me and smiled and then walked away. I held out my hurt wrist, which I surprisingly couldn't feel. If guess all my worry distracted me from feeling any pain.

She grabbed it, poked it, flicked it, turned it over, gripped it and glared at me. She walked out of the room and then came back with some gauze. She grabbed my wrist yet again and began wrapping the gauze around it until my wrist was so stiff that it could barely move.

"_Keep that on for a week and you should be just fine. It's not broken or fractured, just a little hurt. You'll be fine."_

Well that was good to hear. Even though I wasn't really concerned about it. If I couldn't feel it anymore it showed how much I cared. My wrist would be fine, I already knew that. But what I don't know is if Hiwatari would be O.K.

Why do I care about him so much all of a sudden?

* * *

"A/N: Yay, another chapter is up! I can safely say that I'm proud at how this one turned out. It was pretty long compared to my other chapters. Well, please review!"


	9. Wait, This Is My Fault!

It had been two hours since that grumpy nurse came and wrapped my arm and Hiwatari still hadn't woken up. He hadn't moved at all, minus the steady rise and fall of his chest. Without thinking, I scooted my chair close to his bed and began playing with his hair. It was so messy, but I slowly de-tangled a small patch of it and ran my fingers through it. If I was paying any attention at all I'd smack myself for it.

He looked very different to me without his glasses. Much more handsome. I wouldn't deny it; even though I don't like boys with glasses, Hiwatari was very attractive. And he was even more so, without his glasses. He would look much better as soon as he was out of the hospital and back in his normal clothes. Not these disgusting gowns the hospital requires their patients to wear.

I don't know what's been causing me to think these thoughts about him, but ever since that night out in the storm, things have been different. I've been thinking about him a lot and in a different way than I normally would.

Usually, if Hiwatari even crossed my mind, my thoughts would have been that he was cold and unfeeling or on other occasions, how smart he was and how lucky he was to not have to try so hard in school. But now… now all I can think is how attractive he is and if he was going to be all right. And that one moment. That one moment during that storm, when I actually felt like he truly cared about me. I'd never seen him act that way towards anyone, let alone me, and yet he showed me his caring side - his human side. I don't know if I'll ever get another moment like that again.

It's strange, how one encounter has changed the way I think about him. In almost every way, I can see him in a new light. Where I would once think he was cold and unfeeling, I started to think of him more as secretive and that he had a lack of trust. It doesn't seem like much of a difference, but it really is. To me it is.

And with all of the thinking I've been doing lately, I've been more and more curious as to what happened to him while I was gone. There was no way that he did any of those things. He didn't have the strength to roll over, let alone move furniture and get to the living room. Did someone else go in his room? But who would want to hurt him? He might not be the friendliest of guys, but he wasn't well known for, to my knowledge, of making enemies. He was always a gentleman or most of the time he was. Sometimes I guess he could be just plain rude. Or straight forward? Yeah… something like that.

I doubt Hiwatari shared his apartment room with anyone and no one on his floor could have done it without being caught or seen by someone. There was a whole flood of people up there and they all decided to leave at the same time. Someone would have seen somebody go in and out of his room. Someone would have heard noise. Someone would have checked on him… right?

All of a sudden I felt something on my hand. I looked down and saw Hiwatari's hand resting over mine. His eyes were still closed but his body was moving ever so slowly. His hand was feeling mine, probably trying to figure out what it was, while his other one was gripped around his blanket. He moved his legs just a little bit so his knees were slightly bent and his eyes slowly started to blink open.

When he finally managed to open his eyes, he looked so confused. He looked over towards me and I gave him a weak smile. He blinked a few times before his eyes went wide with realization. It finally registered with him who I was and he looked around the room and saw that he was in a hospital. He tried to sit up really fast and then flinched in pain. He groaned and fell back onto the bed. I got up and put my other hand on his chest to keep him down. I still hadn't removed my hand from his hair, even though he removed his from my hand a while ago.

"_Whoa take it easy. You're still in pain."_

"_How… how did I get to the hospital?"_

"_It's a long story, don't worry about it. Are you O.K.? What happened in your apartment while I was downstairs?"_

"_I… I'm fine. I… something bad happened… Krad…"_

The pain medicine the doctors gave him must have been making him drowsy. He really did look fragile. He actually… kind of looked… scared? Like whatever happened in that room had actually scared him. It must have, because even though he was tired there was a sort of wide-eyed look to him. His heart beat was becoming unsteady, the more he tried piecing things together. The more he remembered about what happened, the more his heart beat faster and faster.

But, finally, after a minute or two, his heart rate slowed back down to an even pace and he seemed calmer. He was taking deep breathes. I gave him a few minutes to calm down before I started asking him questions.

"_Hiwatari, I really need to know what happened while I was downstairs. Please, tell me."_

I sounded like a frightened child.

"_It… was Krad. He took over my body. He's the one that moved all my furniture in front of the door and he's the one that tossed me in front of the TV. He's the reason I got sick…"_

He started trailing off and then became silent. I didn't actually think he'd tell me. At least not like this. He's usually so brief and all 'I-can-handle-this-myself-so-leave-me-alone.' It was weird having him open up and share this information with me, but I'm glad he did. I knew that Dark was a part of Daisuke and I knew that Krad existed, but I didn't know that Hiwatari was just like Daisuke in the fact that they both had these… angels… inside of them. But Krad wasn't a nice angel. He tried to hurt Dark and even Riku and I. I can only imagine how much pain he must cause Hiwatari.

Was Krad the reason he was the way he was? The reason he was so cold and the reason he never let anyone in? And was Dark the only reason he let Daisuke get even somewhat close to him? Because they both shared something similar? But… why is Krad still here if Dark had disappeared?

"_Miss Harada?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What did I say to you to wind up here?"_

"_Eh… well you asked me for help. So I broke into your apartment and took you here."_

"_How did we get here? The phones don't work. You couldn't have called an ambulance."_

"_I told you not to worry about that. I have some questions I want to ask you. Can you tell me about Krad?"_

"_What could you possibly want to know about him? He's a crazed, homicidal lunatic who's out to make my life Hell. Any further information you want, I'm sure you can get out of Daisuke."_

Well that sums up his personality. It's no wonder he is the way he is. I don't think I'd be so nice if I had someone living inside of me that could mentally stress me to no end and physically take over my body and hurt me. No, I don't think I'd be too pleasant.

"_Well what was his relationship with Dark?"_

"_They were opposites. Both out to destroy each other. Why are you so curious about him?"_

"_Well I didn't know… Krad was a part of you. Things are starting to make sense. It makes sense that you're so cold and wary of people and it makes sense why Daisuke would never tell me about him. Whenever I'd ask him questions about Krad, all he'd tell me was that he was the wrong person to be asking about him. It makes sense to ask you since he lives inside of you."_

"_He's not 'inside' of me, he's in my head. Any pain he causes me I can only feel because he tricks my head into thinking there's real pain surging through my body. None of it is real, it just feels that way."_

"_That pain looked pretty real to me. And you said he took over your body, so wouldn't that make you able to really feel him? It had to actually hurt."_

"_That's something different, entirely. Even Daisuke can tell you that Dark and Krad are a part of our minds, but the only time they can really be felt is when they're trying to come out."_

"_But Daisuke never seemed to be in pain. I saw him transform into Dark in front of my very eyes and he looked fine."_

"_That's because Daisuke willingly let Dark out. Dark was never out to hurt people. Krad, on the other hand, would do anything and everything to hurt anyone who got in his way. I had to hold him back and because I did that, he fought back. It causes me to feel real pain."_

I can't believe how open he's being. Does he know what he's saying? It really isn't like him to share this kind of information.

"_Just let all of this go. None of it matters."_

"_But-"_

"_I'm done answering your questions. Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine, really, so just go home. You're no longer needed."_

How dare he! Here I am being all concerned, I dragged his sorry butt here after he begged me for help and he has the audacity to tell me to get lost! The nerve!

"_I'm not going anywhere! I don't know who you think you are, but you owe me some answers. After the Hell I've gone through to get you here, Hell to get you out of your apartment, I deserve some answers and if not answers at least some respect!"_

There goes my temper again. He is such an irritant. I ask again, why do I care so much about him?

"_I thought you wanted to pay me back for saving you out in that storm? Call this pay back. Therefore, I owe you nothing. Good day, Miss Harada."_

He's such a smartass.

"_Really, huh? Payback would have been me getting you out of your apartment and having someone else help you. But instead I got you out and carried you all the way down to a bus sto,p where I screamed at the driver to go faster to get you here AND I stayed here and waited for you to wake up to make sure you were O.K. Sounds to me like I did a little more than pay you back."_

"_You carried me?"_

"_Yes stupid, I did! Now you owe me some answers."_

"_I don't owe you anything. As I recall, I tended to your injury, practically carried you to that bench, shielded you from the storm, carried you home, all while risking my health out in harsh conditions. It sounds to me like we're pretty much even. And for your information you didn't HAVE to stay and wait for me to wake up. You could have left as soon as you dropped me off. So any 'extra' work you did was of your own accord and had nothing to do with paying me back."_

I swear, if he wasn't already in a hospital, I'd bunch his teeth in.

"_Oh, come on! You were begging for my help. It's so unlike you to forget your pride and ask for help. You don't think I have rights to be concerned about you? Do you really think I'm so heartless that I'd just leave?"_

"_Face it. You wouldn't give a damn about me if I hadn't saved you. The only reason you stayed was because you would have felt guilty for leaving. If I never would have saved you that night, I wouldn't even be on your mind and you wouldn't care about me."_

"_If you wouldn't have saved me that night, I wouldn't have come to check on you to make sure you were O.K. and you wouldn't have been able to get to the hospital."_

"_If I hadn't saved you that night, Krad wouldn't have hurt me in the first place!"_

"_What? What do you mean? It's my fault Krad hurt you?"_

What the Hell was he talking about?! What does him doing something nice for me have to do with Krad?

"_Just forget it. It's not important. I shouldn't have said that. I apologize, Miss Harada, and I thank you, once again, for helping me. I've given you your respect and now I ask that you leave me. I'm tired."_

Oh no, he wasn't getting off that easily.

"_I don't care how tired you are, you said it and now I have a right to know what you're talking about. How is it my fault that Krad hurt you? I didn't even know he was a part of you until just a little while ago."_

"_You didn't have to!"_

"_Then how is it my fault?"_

He was hesitating now. He had that look of defeat in his eyes and I knew I broke him. I mean, I really do have a right to know. I would never intentionally do anything to get Hiwatari hurt, so I have no idea what I did to land him in that kind of pain.

"_You didn't have to know about him because… all I had to do was show you I cared."_

"_What? How did that get you hurt?"_

"_Krad doesn't want me to care about anyone. He thinks it's a sign of weakness. I'm supposed to be emotionless. The only reason he let Daisuke get so close was because he held Dark. And even now, Daisuke can still be close to me because there's nothing he can do to stop Krad. But everybody else… they all might have the potential to do something about it. Too stop Krad. When I helped you out in that storm, it wasn't because I felt obliged to, I felt the need to because… I was worried about you. I cared. That scares Krad. He needs to be in control of me or else I might find someone who can stop him. Who can kill him. And he thinks you're the one that can do it."_

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that one; I actually got a confession out of Hiwatari, and two, that I'm actually a threat to his life. Krad's powerful and Hiwatari fights him. If Hiwatari tries to hold him back because he doesn't want me to get hurt, he could end up dead. I mean, if Krad really thinks I'm that big of a threat, then Hiwatari's life is in danger… and so is mine.

"_Hiwatari I… I didn't know."_

"_I know. I didn't know it either until he started attacking me."_

"_Is there any way to get rid of him? Something someone can do?"_

"_Do you know how Dark disappeared, Miss Harada?"_

"_Uh… no."_

"_Dark disappeared because he was only allowed to live until Daisuke found his Sacred Maiden. When he found Miss Harada and kissed her, Dark's DNA started a reaction and then it slowly started to disperse from Daisuke's system. Now that Daisuke has Miss Harada, in Dark's eyes, he has a purpose and doesn't need him anymore. It's no different with Krad."_

"_So… you need to find a Sacred Maiden and then Krad will be gone forever?"_

"_The only way Krad will be gone forever is if I never have children. If I were to find a Sacred Maiden, she would make Krad leave my mind and he'd be out of my life forever. But if I were to have children, a son actually, he'd come back and do the same to him as he did to me. I would never allow that to happen."_

"_So then why don't you just find your Sacred Maiden?"_

"_If it were that simple, believe me, I would have done it by now. He doesn't let me get close to people. If I don't get close to people how am I supposed to find my Sacred Maiden? I can't. If I'm not strong enough to hold him back, he could break loose and kill everyone. Innocent people, my family, friends, and if I were to find my Sacred Maiden, he'd kill her to."_

"_But you said Dark disappeared after Daisuke kissed my sister. He wouldn't be able to target your Sacred Maiden because he wouldn't know who she is until you kissed her."_

"_No. Daisuke knew your sister was his Sacred Maiden long before they kissed. But that kiss sealed the deal and gave Dark the opportunity to vanish. Dark willingly left knowing he fulfilled his purpose in life. Krad doesn't think the same way. He doesn't think his purpose in life is what he was really meant to do. That's why he's preventing me from finding a Sacred Maiden. So he can discover his 'real' purpose."_

"_That's so dumb! He either needs to accept that he already has a purpose or get over it. It's hurting people, especially you!"_

"_He knows! He doesn't care if hurts other people or me. He just wants to know if there's something more for him out their then an eternity of making OTHER people happy. You don't know what it's like to not have a purpose."_

"_Nobody at our age knows our purpose in life. And he has a purpose he just won't accept it."_

"_Nobody our age has a purpose because we don't wonder about it. Not this early on. We're supposed to just enjoy life and build our character. Find our self, create our self, whichever it is we're supposed to do. That's what we focus on. As we get older we find our purpose. We'll he's been around for centuries and doesn't feel like he has one. Miss Harada, when one finds their purpose they are usually content and satisfied with life. He isn't content, nor satisfied with making everyone else, but himself, happy."_

I didn't know what else to say. I knew he wasn't defending Krad, but it seemed like he understood why he was doing what he was doing. But my concern wasn't with Krad because I honestly could care less about someone who hurts and kills others out of greed for themselves. My concern is with Hiwatari. He's not happy and even though he understands where Krad is coming from, he doesn't condone anything he's done.

I feel really helpless right now. Hiwatari's been dealing with this for so long and now that I know what he's been going through, I still don't know what to do. I don't know how to help him.

"_I.. I'm sorry Hiwatari. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help you."_

"_I was never expecting you to help me, Miss Harada."

* * *

_

"A/N: This chapter is a lot of talk. But it was necessary for without it this chapter would have been maybe a page and a half long. Anyway, I hope I stayed in character with these two. I don't want Hiwatari to seem really far out of his cold, secretive nature, but it does seem like something Risa would do. Backing him into a corner until he had no choice but to tell her the truth. She does have that kind of a temper, I think. Well, please review!"


	10. I Want To Help You

"_Just for saying that, I'm going to try to help you."_

"_You just said you didn't know how to, though."_

"_I don't. But I'll think of something. Give me the rest of the night to think and by morning I'll have some way to help you. I know I will."_

"_That's unnecessary. What you need to do is go home. I'm sure your family is worried about you and if they find out that you're here with me, your mother will undoubtedly smack me. She doesn't like me very much."_

"_Oh, that's right! The whole reason I came to your apartment in the first place was to apologize for my mother and thank you for saving me. I was talking with her this morning at breakfast and I found out what she said to you when you brought me home and all those things she was saying about you. I'm really sorry about her."_

"_It's no problem. I've had worse comments made about me. She was rather kind with her words compared to most."_

"_Still. Oh and it's really late and since the phone lines are still down, I have no way of getting home. So you're stuck with me until I can get home."_

He was glaring at me now. It was comforting, in a way, I mean, after all, it meant he was getting better or at least returning to normal.

"_Fine. You leave first thing in the morning, though."_

"_But I don't know how to get home."_

"_Then how did you get HERE?"_

He was so frustrated and it honestly made me want to giggle and pinch his cheeks. It was kind of cute, his little angry face.

"_Daisuke showed me the way. Him and Riku left after I found your apartment. They told me to call for a ride home when I was done visiting you. I guess it slipped their minds that the phone lines were still down."_

"_What about the hospital? How did you know how to get here?"_

"_I didn't. I found a random bus stop and told the bus driver to take me here."_

His eyes were wide and I think I saw one of them twitch. He was so frustrated now and he didn't even try and hide it. So much for that mask he always wears to hide his emotions.

He let his head fall in defeat and that earned him a small giggle from me. He glared at me from behind the strands of hair that covered his face and I ruffled his hair. Victory was mine. Well so far, anyway.

All of a sudden the doctor from earlier opened the door. He was carrying a clipboard and smiling at the two of us. He walked over to Hiwatari's other bedside and handed him the clipboard.

"_You'll be able to leave first thing in the morning, tomorrow. We saw nothing wrong with you and you seem perfectly healthy. I think you might have just over worked yourself and had some sort of psychotic episode and during the process you hurt yourself. You do have high stress levels, after all. If you'd like we can prescribe you some medication to help control that. Otherwise you're free to go in the morning. Just sign here."_

Stress? Stress! The best doctors in Azumno spent hours examining him and come up with stress as his reason for being here! Ha! I mean granted, they don't know about Krad, but come on. Stress?! It was so stupid; I couldn't help but laugh a little. The doctor gave me a weird look, but I really didn't care.

It was funny, the things people came up with, but in all seriousness I'm glad Hiwatari will be able to check out without having to reveal his secret other side. It's a secret for a reason, right?

After Hiwatari signed his release form, the doctor took the clipboard back and left. Now he was just looking over at me. Staring.

"_What?"_

"_I'll walk you home in the morning."_

Oh. My. God. Him? Walking me home? I mean, I know he carried me home last time, but why is he offering now? He probably just wants me not to bother him anymore. Well to bad! I want to help him and I can't do that without being around him.

"_But I don't want to leave you all by yourself with that monster. I want to help you. Besides you don't know where I live and you're too injured to do much of anything."_

"_I've been alone with him all my life, so what makes now any different? He's done far worse to me, but those other times I was left alone with no help. Besides, didn't I just get done telling you that you're the reason he hurt me. You HAVE to leave me alone. And I do know where you live because I've already taken you home once before. My memory isn't so short that I'd forget a house such as yours so quickly."_

Oh, that's right. It slipped my mind that he carried me home. Funny that I was thinking about that not more than a few seconds ago. I feel kind of stupid now… but I won't tell him.

"_Hiwatari… being alone won't stop Krad. You need to be with people. Talk to them, tell them how you feel, make friends. All of that stuff. You need to get close to people to get rid of him."_

"_I've already told you that if I get close to people, he tries to hurt them. He wouldn't hesitate to kill them. I don't know if I'd be able to stop him if I actually started caring for people."_

"_Could Dark have done anything to stop him?"_

"_Dark could fight him, but if he tried to kill him, he would also kill me. It actually surprises me that he didn't kill Krad when he had the chance. He didn't because of me. He didn't want to kill me. Fighting Krad alone wouldn't stop him; only weaken him… and me too."_

"_But if we could weaken him, you could start getting close to people. Maybe even find your Sacred Maiden."_

"_He wouldn't be down long enough for me to do that and I'd probably be bed ridden for most of his down time. Face it, Miss Harada…. you can't save me. No one can."_

I could not believe he was giving up so easily. He's _the_ Satoshi Hiwatari. Boy genius, young prodigy, the smartest kid in our class. He lived to solve puzzles and yet he had given up on this one. Completely given up on freeing himself and being happy.

"_You know I expected more out of you, Hiwatari. I would have never figured you to give up on something like this. Especially when your freedom and happiness are on the line."_

"_Everyone always expects more out of me, Miss Harada. You aren't the first person to be disappointed in me. And in case you haven't noticed, this isn't something that with a little hard work and time can be solved and fixed. I've taken into account every alternative I might have had and they've all been rejected and wrong. What else do you expect me to do?! If I try and stop him he'll kill people! I don't want to be responsible for that! Knowing I could have done something to stop him!"_

His voice was cracking now. I felt bad saying what I did. I know this can't be easy for him. I have to wonder how all of this makes him feel. What happens to him when he goes home to an empty apartment every day? How does he feel when he sees all of the happy couples walking by? Who takes care of him when he's sick? Who listens to him when he needs to vent? He doesn't have anyone to lean on. He's taking this all on all by himself. No one's guiding him and he has to figure everything out alone. Do everything alone. And spend every day alone!

I was crying now. Thinking about him. About how hard everything must be. How so much is expected out of him. I couldn't imagine going through what he is. Doing everything alone. I wouldn't be able to survive it. I _need_ people in my life. I need to come home to someone who's waiting for me. I need someone to take care of me when I'm sick and listen to me vent when I get mad. Someone to let me cry on their shoulder and accept me for who I am. I need someone who doesn't mind seeing me lose my composure. I need people for all of those things. All those things he has to do alone.

"_Miss Harada? Miss Harada, why are you crying?_ _What's wrong?"_

I looked up at him and actually saw genuine concern in his eyes. It was strange, all of these things Hiwatari had been doing. Taking care of me during that storm, taking me home, asking me for help, opening up to me, offering to walk me home, and now he was being concerned about me. How else is this boy going to surprise me?

"_It's just… you're alone. You're always by yourself. And you do it to protect people. I couldn't imagine living that way. I need people for everyday, trivial things. I never thought about how hard life was for you. Why you did the things you did. I just thought you were weird that way. But I was wrong and the more I think about it… the sadder it makes me. Hiwatari, I'm so sorry."_

"_Don't pity me. Please, don't pity me. I don't need your pity. Miss Harada… this… is all I've ever known. It's not as if happiness was ripped away from me. If it was, I don't know. Krad's been a part of me ever since I can remember. If I had been older, had friends and an actual social life and then all of a sudden he came along and ripped it away from me, I'd understand what you mean by not being able to live without people in my life. It must be nice… having people care about you. But I wouldn't know. And because I don't, it only makes it that much easier to deal with."_

"_But you shouldn't have to. You shouldn't have to deal with this. Especially not by yourself."_

"_But I do. That's the way it is and always has been. Don't cry for me, Miss Harada. Krad ends with me."_

The room went silent for a few minutes. I calmed down and stopped crying. I wiped my eyes and looked over at the clock on the wall. It was five minutes to midnight.

"_It's late Miss Harada, you should get some sleep. We'll be leaving pretty early in the morning."_

"_All right."_

After looking at the clock, hearing him speak, and looking back on everything that happened today, I felt a wave of sleep overcome me. I curled up in my chair and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"A/N: I've been meaning to write this chapter for a few days now. Finally got my lazy ass to do it. It's just hard to write anything good if you're not in the right mood for it. Anyway, I hope I stayed in character. I know Satoshi seems kind of off since he's revealed his secret to Risa, but he had to open up some with her to make this plot work. I tried to keep him cold, though. But I mean hey… he's developing feelings for someone. You can't be totally ice cold when your unknowingly developing a relationship with someone xD. Please review!"


	11. A Walk Home

I woke in the morning to someone calling my name and gently shaking me. I let my eyes flicker open and close for a few seconds and then I finally managed to keep them half way open. Standing in front of me was Hiwatari, all dressed and ready to go.

"_What time is it?"_

"_Time to go, Miss Harada. But the actual time is 9 o'clock."_

"_Why so early?"_

"_I don't want to spend any more time than I have to in this place. I just want to get out of here and get you home."_

"_You really want me gone that badly?"_

"_I really want your mother to inflict as little pain on me as possible on me."_

"_I won't let her hit you, Hiwatari."_

He chuckled at her response.

"_What could you possibly do to stop her?"_

He thinks I can't handle my own mother! Oh, I'll show him when we get there. I can handle her!

"_Well looks like you'll find out what I can do when we get there, now won't you?"_

"_I guess I will."_

Look at him, with that smirk on his face. He really thinks I can't handle her. I can't wait to get home now, just to prove him wrong.

We walked out to the front desk and Hiwatari showed the lady behind the desk his release form. She nodded at him in approval and waved both of us goodbye.

Stepping outside into the fresh air seemed to perk Hiwatari up. He took a deep breath and let out a long, grateful sigh. He was really glad to be out of that place.

I don't think he notices it, but he seems so different now. He's acting different. He's being more care free and he's loosening up. He looks more relaxed and I'm starting to think that he doesn't mind having to walk me home. I won't say it out loud for fear of being smacked, but I think he actually enjoys spending time with me.

"_So what are you going to do now, Hiwatari?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, what are you going to do after you drop me off at home?"_

"_Go home."_

"_Obviously. I meant after that. What do you do for fun?"_

"_Fun? How can I have fun with that monster inside my head?"_

"_Well he doesn't bother you all the time. You have to have some down time where he isn't around. What do you do when he isn't there?"_

"_Well there's nothing I can do. I have to stay isolated and being in that apartment by myself limits what I can do. I guess all I really do is read or watch the news."_

"_That's so boring!"_

"_It may be boring, but it's the only thing I can do without him bothering me."_

"_Wait, do you mean that he won't LET you have any fun? Or are you just that dull?"_

"_Both I suppose."_

"_Both?"_

"_Yes. I vaguely remember a time when I was little, I was just learning how to deal with Krad, and I had already figured out that he wouldn't let me be around people or at least have friends, so I was trying to find stuff to do while I was alone. I tried a few things before I found out what was allowed and what wasn't. I tried watching cartoons or funny TV shows. It got me hurt. I tried listening normal music. It got me hurt. I tried having a pet, it was a stray cat. It got me hurt. All of the stuff that was fun got me hurt. But when I read my books and watch the news nothing bad happens. So, yes, he won't let me have fun. Now that I've been doing the same boring things for the past few years, I don't really know what fun would be any more so, yes, I am dull."_

I know he doesn't want me to pity him, but hearing that just makes me sad and I just want to hug him and tell him everything would be O.K. But everything wasn't going to be O.K. as long as Krad was still around.

"_Are you sure there isn't someone or something that can stop Krad? Besides doing what you're doing already?"_

"_If there was I would have taken that into consideration and executed a plan already."_

"_Maybe there are some things you haven't taken into account. I'm not sure what you have and haven't thought of already, but I'll bet if you brainstormed with someone, you could stop Krad. Maybe ask Daisuke for help. He had Dark so he kind of knows what you're going through. With the help of him and his family, I'll bet you could have some sort of way figured out for getting rid of him or at least holding him off long enough to find your Sacred Maiden."_

"_Miss Harada, Daisuke has been trying to help me ever since he found out about my situation with Krad. I have no doubt that he's discussed his concerns with his family and they've probably been thinking of ways to help me for a long time now. But they haven't found any way to help me yet, what makes you think they can do it now."_

I know that last part was a statement but I'm going to answer him anyway.

"_Well you haven't been working together. They only know so much about Krad from what they've seen. If you were there to give them more information about Krad, I bet they'd have the answer."_

"_They know as much about Krad as I do."_

"_O.K. fine, shoot down every idea I've had so far, but I still say that trying to be with people and feeling emotion is the best thing you can do."_

"_Miss Harada, I'm not looking for ways to shoot down your ideas, but everything you've come up with, I've already considered. And I don't know how many times I have to tell you before it sticks, that if I try and feel and be around people Krad will hurt me and them. I'm not going to take that chance."_

"_I thought life was all about taking chances."_

"_Some chances aren't to be taken, especially when someone's life hangs in the balance."_

"_That's an emotion right there, Hiwatari. You care about people so much that you're willing to suffer for them. I don't see Krad doing anything about that."_

"_But that's why he pesters me. I can't shake that emotion no matter how hard I try. If I was completely emotionless like he wanted me to be, he'd never bother me. He'd only ever come out to fight Dark and with him gone, Krad would be dormant. But because I still feel this way he torments and tortures me and he'll keep doing it until I comply with his wishes to be numb. It's something, though, that I can't and refuse to do. I don't want to be heartless and if I lose that feeling, I won't even be considered human anymore. There will be nothing to define the difference between him and I anymore. We'll be the same."_

I couldn't believe it. He's not only suffering for other people, but he's doing it to prove that he still is human. If everyone found out that Krad was a part of Hiwatari they'd call him a monster. They wouldn't consider him to be human. He knows that if he was completely emotionless, people would be able to call him and Krad one in the same. The same thing. A monster.

Even though people think he is completely emotionless, they still know he's a person. He shows just enough of his human side to still be defined that way.

"_Do people… try to tell you that you and Krad are the same?"_

Well that was… random.

"_No. No one but Daisuke and you know that Krad is a part of me. The only person who has ever called us the same was Krad."_

He's fighting so hard to prove something to himself. He's still trying to prove that they're different. Other people don't even know that they're connected, so you'd figure he wouldn't be working as hard as he is without something to prove to others. I guess he's just reassuring himself that he is a person. He's been fighting with Krad for so long that he doubts whether or not he's human anymore. By fighting like he does, he reassures himself that he is. Hiwatari, you're so brave.

Somehow I went from thinking about him to hugging him. I just stopped and grabbed him. I couldn't help it. Hiwatari needs to be shown human kindness and affection. I wasn't even thinking when I did it and I just…. hugged him.

"_Miss Harada, what are you doing?"_

I opened my eyes real wide and looked up at him. He had a confused look on his face and, he'd deny it but, his cheeks were slightly pink.

"_O… oh. Sorry! I don't know what came over me."_

Well I'm officially embarrassed now. He got me so emotional and I naturally hug people when I feel they need it. Hiwatari was definitely in need of a hug. Actually, he needs a lot more hugs to make up for all of the wasted years that he received none. He needs a lot of things that Krad took away from him and he's going to need a whole bunch of them.

I most definitely prescribe him 100 hugs, 1000 hours of cartoons, 1000 hours of listening to whatever music he wants, 100 real friends, 1000 smiles, 1000 laughs, and 500 good memories. And that's just to get him started. He desperately needs to experience life and he most certainly needs his shot at love. I guess he really just needs his Sacred Maiden and everything will fall into place.

I guess all of my embarrassment floated away because I became completely wrapped up in my thoughts. And when I get wrapped up in my thoughts, I have a tendency, or so I've been told, to make a very stupid looking face and not pay attention to anything around me.

"_Are you O.K., Miss Harada?"_

What? Someone's talking to me….

"_Huh?"_

Oh yeah Hiwatari is still here with me.

_"Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?"_

"_Well you almost walked into that stop sign and you've got a very… awkward expression on your face."_

Yeah, I guess everyone was right. I make stupid faces when I'm off thinking about stuff. I, uh, forgot that he was still walking with me. Better yet, I forgot that I was walking.

"_Oh, sorry. I get like that when I start daydreaming or get too wrapped up in my thoughts."_

"_What exactly were you thinking about?"_

"_Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it."_

He raised his eyebrow at me, but nothing more. He wasn't going to push for me to tell him. I guess he probably thought it was something that he just didn't want to know. Well, he'll know one day, because one day when Krad is gone, I plan on giving him at least one of each of the things I prescribed.

"_Miss Harada?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, was I making that stupid face again?"_

"_No. We're here."_

Oh we're at my house…. No we're not.

"_No we're not, my house is all the way up that hill."_

"_I know. I figure though that it's safer for me to stay down here. If your mother were to see me she'd come at me with a heavy and possibly sharp object. I'll stay here and make sure you get inside, though."_

"_I thought you were going to let me prove to you that I could handle my mother?"_

"_I'm sorry to inform you Miss Harada, but I seriously doubt your abilities to control her."_

"_I can't believe how little faith you have in me! I just saved your life and now you think I can't do it again."_

"_Miss Harada, I can honestly tell you that I'd rather handle Krad than an angry mother. I can only imagine how much more mercy Krad would have on me than your mother. She's very protective of you."_

And this is the guy I called brave?

"_You're such a chicken, Hiwatari. She's probably at work right now, anyway."_

"_I'd rather not take my chances."_

"_Oh, whatever."_

I turned away from him and began my trek up the hill, to my house. I couldn't help but smile thinking about how much fun I actually had with Hiwatari. After the whole incident at the hospital, I mean. I got him to open up with me and I think I just saw the playful side of him back there. I doubt he's that afraid of my mother that he wouldn't properly escort me to the door.

I turned my head just a bit to see if he was going to keep true to his word and wait until I got in the house before he headed home. And low and behold he was still there, leaning against the gate, staring up at me.

I might not have been able to keep my promise of having a plan ready to help him today, but I will keep my promise of trying to help him. I might not have been able to do it today, but there's always tomorrow.

I finally made it up to my front door and I was surprised to find it unlocked. I cracked it open and peeked inside before entering. If my mother was here she'd throw a fit and probably run outside and chase Hiwatari down. I guess Hiwatari was right. I can't handle her. I thought I could, but being here right now is draining every ounce of confidence I once had. Thank you, Hiwatari, for not coming up here with me. You'd never let me live it down.

* * *

"A/N: Finally, I made this chapter. It's not as good as my other ones, in my opinion, but I like the ending. Yes, Hiwatari is purposely out of character. I was hoping to make it seem like Risa made him so relaxed that he didn't even notice he wasn't in character. She made him forget that he had to be cold and all that. Well, please review!"


	12. Thank You Sister

After Hiwatari dropped me off at home last night, I went straight into the kitchen and made myself 'dinner'. And by dinner I mean that I grabbed a small bag of chips and heated up leftovers from yesterday. Everything was just kind of thrown into a bowl and put in the fridge. But it was better than nothing. Better than anything I could have made…

Anyway, I made my 'dinner' and went straight into my room. I wanted to have everything I needed to survive the night, without my mother bothering me. I made sure she had no excuse to call me out of my room. My chores for the day were already done, I already had something to eat, and I had everything I needed ready for school tomorrow. She was not going to get me to come out of my room.

But that doesn't mean she didn't try.

"_Risa, it's time for you to come and put the laundry away."_

"_I already did it mom."_

O.K., that was a lie. I didn't actually do anything. I came home and got food. But I did notice that the laundry had already been dealt with. I bet Riku took care of it for me. Thank you, Riku!

"_Well then come downstairs and eat some dinner. It'll be ready soon."_

"_No thanks, I already got something to eat."_

Something that didn't taste very good the first time around, let alone heated up the next day. But it was something.

"_Well, do you have everything you need for school tomorrow?"_

"_Yes mom. I'm all taken care of for tonight."_

I knew what she was up to. She was trying to get me to come out of my room so she could 'talk' to me about why I hadn't come home yesterday. She wanted me out of my safety zone before she ripped my head off. I actually don't blame her, seeing as how I didn't tell her where I was going and where I had ended up having to stay. Or rather who I had ended up having to stay _with._ I could only imagine how well that conversation would go over.

Luckily, I'm thinking ahead. So before she could do anything else, I went and turned my CD player on and turned it up. It was loud enough that I couldn't, or rather wasn't supposed to be able to, hear anyone knocking on my door.

My little music trick worked for quite a while that night. I spent a good amount of time attempting to do my homework. It wasn't working out very well. And no, it wasn't just because I was distracted by Hiwatari. Though I'll admit that's a big part of it. It was also the fact that I couldn't concentrate very well with the loud music playing in the background and it especially didn't help that I didn't really know what I was doing anyway. I hadn't exactly paid attention in class when the teachers went over this with us.

Lucky for me it's the weekend and I can always get help from Riku as soon as I find a way to contact her without mom getting a hold of me. I really wish that Riku remembered to turn her phone. Then this wouldn't even be an issue.

But it seems to me that one of my problems has just been solved.

I heard a knock on my door. Yes, the knock I'm not supposed to be able to hear, but can. That knock.

I waited for a little while to see if whoever was knocking would stop and leave, but they never did. Instead they knocked harder and harder and the sound of their knuckles hitting my door became louder and louder and then….

"_Risa, dammit open the door already! I need to talk to you! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"_

Amazing. Just when I was trying to find out how to get a hold of her, Riku was the one to come knocking on my door. She knew what I was up to with the music and all. I let out a sigh of relief and got up and unlocked my door.

"_Thank goodness it's you. I need to talk to you too."_

"_What?"_

She couldn't hear me. I wasn't going to scream for her to hear me, otherwise mom would know that I opened my door and came out. I couldn't let that happen.

I grabbed my sisters' hand and pulled her into my room. I went over to my CD player and turned it down just a bit. I grabbed her hand, yet again, and pulled her over to the doors that led outside to the balcony. It would be easier to talk out there and I could afford to speak up without anyone else hearing me.

"_Risa, where were you last night?! Mom and dad were freaking out!"_

"_I was up at the hospital."_

"_What were you doing in the hospital?"_

"_After you guys dropped me off at Hiwatari's apartment building, I went up to see him. He was really sick and in a lot of pain, so I had to take him to the hospital. I stayed up there last night with him because I had no way of calling you or Daisuke or anyone at all. The phone lines were still down."_

"_How'd you get him to the hospital if you couldn't call an ambulance?"_

"_Um… well… I kind of carried him… to the bus stop… the driver took us from there."_

"_You carried him? Risa, you can hardly hold up the weight of your backpack, how'd you carry a teenage boy?!"_

"_I don't know! I just… did. It was like I was so wrapped up in helping him, that I didn't think about how heavy he was. I mean, I felt his weight and all and he wasn't exactly easy to carry but… I just did O.K. I don't know."_

"_Well is he O.K.?"_

"_The doctors didn't find anything wrong with him."_

I don't know if Daisuke told her about Krad being a part of Hiwatari yet. I don't think I should tell her yet or if I should ever tell her at all.

"_Well what happened to him?"_

"_He had a bad fever and his stomach and sides hurt him a lot."_

"_And there was nothing wrong with him?"_

"_That's what the doctors said."_

"_Well did you get to talk to him about everything you needed to."_

"_Kind of. I was more focused on helping him, though. But we did a little bit."_

"_Well that's good. But since the phone lines are still down and no one can really go anywhere, how did you get home?"_

"_Hiwatari walked me home. He was released this morning."_

"_He brought you home again?"_

"_Yep."_

Riku laughed a little at my response. Lucky for her, I wasn't interested in whatever she was laughing about.

"_How mad are mom and dad?"_

"_Dad's not that mad. He was more worried than anything. But mom is furious."_

How did I know that? I wonder.

"_I thought so. You didn't tell on me did you?"_

"_Of course not! If I did mom would have beaten down your door when she got home rather than trying to trick you into coming out."_

"_Yeah, that makes sense. Thank you, Riku."_

"_It's what sisters are for. So is this whole nonsense thing with Hiwatari over with now?"_

"_Um…. not exactly."_

"_What? What else is going on?"_

"_I don't really know. But I think he still needs help. I think the doctors were wrong. Riku, I'm worried about him."_

Did I really just openly admit that? Did I really just say that I was worried about Hiwatari?

"_Risa, I'm starting to get the feeling that you actually like him."_

"_I just don't want to see him hurt anymore! You don't know what I saw when I was at his apartment. It was killing me to see him hurting like that!"_

I guess I can't deny it anymore. I think I might actually be developing feelings for him. I'm not all that sure yet, but maybe…

"_Risa…. Risa, I'm so sorry."_

I was crying now. Remembering seeing him lying there in the hospital bed, remembering hearing the desperation and need in his voice when he begged me to help him, and remembering seeing him passed out on the floor. I couldn't take it. I wasn't sobbing, but it was enough to make me cry.

"_Risa… you really do care about Hiwatari, don't you?"_

"_He needs help, Riku. Someone has to help him. He opened up to me, Riku, and now I feel like I have to help him. I WANT to help him."_

"_All right, Risa. I understand. Just promise me that'll you keep me updated on whatever it is you have to do to help him. If I have to keep lying to mom and dad, I need to know what's going on. O.K.?"_

"_O.K."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

I'm really glad that Riku is so understanding. I'm even happier that she didn't tease me about Hiwatari. If it were under any other circumstances but this, she would have laughed hysterically and teased me. She'd probably also call me a hypocrite since I said I don't like boys with glasses. And I bet she'll probably tease me when this is all over. If it's ever over.

Riku ended up sleeping in my room with me last night. I was too afraid to open my door and let her out for fear of our mom standing in the doorway.

But we both made sure to wake up early that morning. Both our mom and our dad didn't leave for work until a while after we left for school, which was around 7:15, but since it was the weekend, we just wanted to be up and get out of the house before they came to get us. God only knows what mother would say/do to me. And this time she'd have every excuse to call me out of my room.

I told Riku as we were getting dressed, that I wanted to stop by Daisuke's house and talk to him. I really think that he can help Hiwatari since they're best friends and all. I also want to know if he told Riku about Krad and if not, If he ever plans to. I don't want to lie to Riku about what I plan to do, but if Krad gets involved I don't want to tell her and then have Hiwatari get mad at me. I'm sure he doesn't want people to know that he and Krad are connected. Even if it is just Riku.

She agreed to take me to Daisuke's house. We made sure to be extra quiet and careful leaving. We didn't want the stairs to squeak or any doors to be slammed. This was going to be a challenge. I wasn't exactly quiet, let alone graceful. Riku managed to slide down the banister without a problem. She avoided the squeaky stairs. I on the other hand, had quite the difficult time mustering up the courage to do what my sister had done with such grace. However, when I thought I heard my parents' door open, I jumped onto the banister and slid down it. I went down fast and almost flew off. Luckily I didn't and I didn't land to hard on the floor.

As soon as I touched ground, Riku grabbed my hand and we lightly ran to the front door. We weren't going to wait to see who opened what door and was going to do whatever. We just wanted out. We grabbed our shoes and without putting them on, we gently opened the door and walked out. Once outside Riku closed the door quietly and carefully, not making a sound, and we both sat down to put our shoes on.

After that was all taken care of, we took off running. Riku left her bike and just ran with me, well ahead of me, so that way we weren't too far apart. If one of us were to get caught, then both of us would get caught.

When we got outside the gate and rounded the corner we both stopped for air. Naturally I was more out of breath than Riku, seeing as how she was the sporty, in shape one and I was the girly, not in shape one. It made sense.

Once we could breathe normally again, we started on the way to Daisuke's house. Riku told me that we'd have to walk to the train station and then it'd be about 15 minutes before we got off. Then it was just a bunch of left and rights until we got to Daisuke's. I nodded and began walking beside her.

We talked the entire way there. About anything and everything. I never really had much in common with Riku. We were different, despite being twins. And being so different, we didn't have much to talk about. She always wanted to talk about sports or Daisuke and if not that, then she'd be nagging me about doing my homework or doing some sort of sport so I could get in shape. And when I was infatuated with Dark, she always got mad at me and told me to forget him and that he just a fantasy play boy that would never care about me the way I did about him.

And now that I thought about it, she was right. Dark never really cared about me. I mean, he never wanted to see me hurt, but other than that I was just another girl that was completely and stupidly obsessed with him.

He was never interested in a relationship with anyone and he was never around enough to pursue one. Sure, he liked girls and he was probably living it up, being admired so much. I bet he had a big ego because of it. Actually, I'm sure he did because of the way he responded when Riku wouldn't flirt back with him. I bet he was pretty ticked when he found out that Riku wanted Daisuke instead of him. They were also opposites.

And even if Dark wanted a relationship with me he could never have one. He was only around to steal art and when Daisuke found his Sacred Maiden he would disappear for another forty years. A relationship with him would have come and gone way too soon.

But Riku and I talked. It was so free and easier than I imagined. There was no fighting or arguing. No complaining or whining. Just two sisters, walking and talking, laughing and smiling, and just enjoying each other's company. It was fun.

But all that ended very soon, when we finally made it to Daisuke's house. For the first time in my life, I was actually nervous to see him. I guess I was just worried about what he would tell me. Like, maybe he'd tell me there was absolutely no way for Hiwatari to be helped or something. I was kind of scared. But I had to try.

I reached out and rang the doorbell.

I think Riku sensed my uneasiness, because she kept staring at me. So when I finally stared back, she gave me a supportive smile. It made me feel better. Then the door opened…

"_Oh. Hello Miss Riku. Miss Harada. What brings you two here?"_

"_Um, Daisuke…. I need to talk t you about something…"_

Please be able to help me. Please be able to help _him_.

* * *

"A/N: Finally! O.K. people, normally this is where I say I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever because of my laziness, but this time I have a real excuse! For the past forever my computer has been broken. It had a lot of viruses and then it was just having problems after that. I had to have the Geek Squad come out 4 times to fix it! It finally got fixed yesterday. I felt bad because I checked my last update and saw that today marks the 1st day over a month since I updated. So I apologize for my uber late update. So please enjoy this chapter, review, and I'll be sure to update regularly. Bye."


	13. Visiting A Friend

"_I… I was hoping I could talk to you about… Hiwatari."_

"_About Hiwatari?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_What… kind of things did you want to talk about concerning him?"_

He seemed a little hesitant. I guess he noticed how nervous I was and just the fact that this is about Hiwatari is probably making him wonder what I know or what I want verified about him. He doesn't know that I know about Krad yet.

"_Can we talk in private, please?"_

"_Um, of course. Both of you, please, come in."_

Walking into Daisuke's house was nothing like walking into Hiwatari's apartment. Daisuke's home was full of color and love. You could feel it just by stepping through the door. You could smell his mothers cooking and you could hear the TV on in the living room. It was probably his dad and grandfather watching the news or something. His house just seemed so warm and inviting. It felt like a home.

But when you walk into Hiwatari's apartment, it doesn't feel anything like this. It feels dark and empty. It's filled with books and papers are spread out everywhere, but it all looks frozen. Like it hadn't been touched in a long time. The blinds looked like they had never been opened, never given the opportunity to let the sun shine through, and the curtains were dark to emphasis that it shouldn't get through, either. There was no scent of homemade cooking; only boxes of takeout pilled in the garbage. No color was painted on the walls, despite him being a talented artist. It was just very… lifeless.

I guess peoples' houses represent themselves.

After we got inside and took our shoes off, Daisuke's mom came out and gave Riku a big hug. Automatically she grabbed Riku's hand and led her away into the kitchen to talk and have her help her cook whatever it was she was making. At least she would be kept busy while Daisuke and I talked.

"_So, Miss Harada, what were you going to say about Hiwatari?"_

Snap back into reality Risa or you'll make that stupid looking face…

"_Oh, um… well… it's kind of hard to say. Um… well after you and Riku dropped me off at his apartment, some things happened and I was just hoping you could… answer some questions."_

"_Things? What kind of things happened?"_

"_Well… what happened isn't all that important. What is important, is that I found out that Krad was a part of him."_

Daisuke's eyes got really big and he let out a small gasp. I guess he really was the only other one to know about that. Well, his family too, but I mean outside of the Niwa's, no one else knew about that.

"_Relax, Daisuke, he told me. He admitted it to me. He knows that I know."_

And he let out a sigh of relief. But now his eyes showed an unfamiliar emotion. Something I've never seen in him before. It looked kind of like a combination of determination and anger. Well not anger but… his eyes looked hardened. Kind of like Hiwatari's. Set in stone and focused.

"_Did you tell Miss Riku?"_

His voice was a lot lower and he sounded very serious. He was being firm, but he didn't sound angry. I really hope he wasn't angry with me.

"_No, I haven't told her. I haven't told anyone and I don't plan to. After spending as much time with him as I did, I realize that if I told anyone it would hurt him more."_

"_So what do you want to ask me then?"_

"_Well I was just wondering if you knew of any ways to help him. I mean, Krad's killing him from the inside out. It's not fair to him."_

"_I know it's not fair Miss Harada, and believe me I want to help him just as much as you do. When I found out about Krad and that he was connected to Hiwatari, I always made it a point to chat with Dark every once in a while and ask him about ways to get rid of Krad or at least weaken him. Dark would go on and on about something that I couldn't understand. It was in another language. The only word I understood was 'wings'. Whenever I asked him what he was saying, he would go silent and ignore me. I asked my family about it, but they couldn't tell me anything."_

"_Did you ever try and find out what he was saying? Like looking in foreign language books or something?"_

"_Yeah, I tried for a long time. I could never figure out what language it was. And if I did figure it out, I couldn't remember enough of what he had said to look it up. He spoke to fast."_

"_Could this unknown wings thing be some piece of art?"_

"_I thought about that, but I didn't find any information on it. I asked my family and they found nothing. I was going to ask Hiwatari if maybe he knew, seeing as how his family were the creators of all of the art, but I didn't want to get his hopes up if I was wrong. I don't think I could stand to see the light fade from his eyes if I told him there might be a way to get rid of Krad only to find out that it was all a lie."_

"_But what if it's not a lie? What if it is the only thing that can get rid of Krad? If you don't tell him, he'll be cursed like this forever!"_

"_Miss Harada, I know that!"_

Wow. That was the first time Daisuke had ever raised his voice at me. It was actually pretty scary. He was always so quiet and friendly that I never would have thought he could be so harsh. I guess there's a lot of things I don't know about the people I always called my friends.

"_Miss Harada, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that, well it frustrates me that I can't seem to help him. He's my best friend and he is dying from the inside out. You were completely right about that. It's killing me to know that there's nothing I can do for him. I can't even seem to just be there for him anymore."_

Daisuke looked so sad all of a sudden. He looked like he was about to cry.

"_No, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you, Daisuke. I made it sound like you weren't trying to help him. It's just frustrating me too now because, well, I've seen the way he lives and I've seen what Krad does to him. It killed me. I just want to help him Daisuke, and I think you're the only one who can help me do that."_

"_I wish I could, Miss Harada. I really do."_

"_You can. Look, I know you don't want to give him false hope, but I think that what he needs right now is any kind of hope at all. I really think you should tell him about the wings. Let him dig into his past and see what he finds. It might save him."_

"_That alone won't save him, Miss Harada."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Did he tell you about finding a Sacred Maiden?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well even if he did find something about these wings, and even if they were what he needed to get rid of Krad, that alone wouldn't do the trick."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because one thing has always been certain about both Dark and Krad. That they both shall live on until their Tamers find their Sacred Maidens. Miss Harada, the only way to kill Dark or Krad is to let them die with their Tamer. For instance, if Dark were still here and I was to be killed somehow, Dark would also die. He would die because I have no children. There's no one for him to be passed on to. No son of the next generation to receive him. The same is true with Krad. If Hiwatari were to be killed right now, Krad would also die. That being said, if that's the only way to kill them, to truly get rid of them, then these wings, whatever they are, would only be able to weaken or hold back Krad at best."_

Daisuke sounded so wise. Like he was speaking with years of experience.

"_Well even if that is the case, it would be better than nothing. Having Krad restrained would give Hiwatari a chance to find his Sacred Maiden."_

"_The thing is, Miss Harada, I'm not sure what these 'wings' are supposed to do. Dark would never tell me anything in words that I could understand. For all I know those 'wings', could enhance Krad's power. Dark never liked Hiwatari and he sure as heck didn't like Krad. They could also be something that would end up killing Hiwatari if he ever used them. The possibilities of what these 'wings' could do are endless. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Hiwatari got hurt or even died because I told him he had the chance to be saved by these 'wings'. It would destroy me, Miss Harada."_

"_Do you really think that Dark would be so heartless to Hiwatari that he would tell you about something that would hurt him?"_

"_I honestly don't know. I'd like to believe that he didn't loathe Hiwatari so much that he'd want him dead, but Dark was the only one who knew more about Krad than any of us do. Or any of us ever could. Maybe… I just… I don't know. It's too complicated to even describe anymore."_

Daisuke's previously saddened look turned to that of exhaustion. Like he had been fighting with his mind so much on what to say or think about, that it just physically wore him out. Did that even make sense?

"_Is there any way we can find out about these 'wing' without Hiwatari knowing?"_

"_I don't think so. There's nothing in our family records about it that I've come across. I'd imagine though, that if these 'wings' even exist; they'd be in Hiwatari's family records. But those records are somewhere in his step-fathers mansion, miles away from here. I doubt you'd be able to sneak in and search them. Least you couldn't without Hiwatari's help."_

"_I might be able to."_

"_Miss Harada, even if you could get into that place there's no way you'd be able to find that kind of information in a few hours, if you were even given that much time to search. You couldn't do it on your own or in one night."_

"_Well what if you help me?"_

"_Me? I don't even know where this place is; let alone where to start looking inside the house for the records. We'd never pull it off."_

"_Well then let's clue Hiwatari in. He could do it."_

"_And what if Krad found out that he was searching for a way to get rid of him? He'd never allow it."_

"_Well we wouldn't tell Hiwatari what were up to, exactly. We'd just tell him whatever we had to, to get inside."_

"_What could we possibly tell him?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_I see way to many problems with your plan to consent to it, Miss Harada."_

"_Please, Daisuke! It's our only chance to help him."_

"_Couldn't we try less drastic measures?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't know, this is your plan. What do you think?"_

"_Maybe we could ask him about artwork his family created relating to wings. See what he can tell us."_

"_Well if he knew directly, he'd probably have done something with the wings and been done with this a long time ago. I know for a fact that he looked into his family history to some extent to see if there was ever a piece created that could handle Krad."_

"_Well maybe this piece was never documented."_

"_Well then what good would it do us to ask him about it or search his family records?"_

"_Well maybe it was documented but nothing was directly written down. Or maybe it's in the form of a riddle or something."_

"_This is starting to sound even more complicated than your first idea."_

"_Well!"_

This was really getting frustrating and I was starting to confuse myself. I'm not sure if what I said made any sense.

But the more I thought about the riddle thing, the more it seemed plausible. I mean Hiwatari's family created Krad, so if it was created early enough, someone who made something to get rid of Krad, obviously wouldn't want The Hikari's to know. So it might have been documented in a not-so-obvious way.

Maybe.

"_Daisuke, I'm really worn out and my brain hurts from thinking so much. I might just be going nowhere with this, but could you please do me a favor?"_

"_Sure, Miss Harada, what is it?_

"_Get all of the information you can on any type of wing related artwork Hiwatari's family might have made and find pictures of it. Please?"_

"_Um, O.K. I guess I can. But why?"_

"_Just trust me on this one O.K.? Like I said, I might be going nowhere with this, but I want to try it out."_

"_Well all right then. I'll see what I can find."_

"_Thank you, Daisuke."_

By the time Daisuke and I had finished talking it was already mid-afternoon. We had been gone a while, up in his room. When we came back downstairs, his mother had Riku pulling out a fourth sheet filled with cookies. Their whole kitchen was filled with fresh baked everything. Daisuke and I stared at it in awe and his dad and grandfather just seemed to brush it off.

"_Oh, there you two are. You've been gone for quite a while now! Riku, Risa I hope you two plan on staying for lunch and then a little snack. We've got more than enough food to feed everyone!"_

Riku looked exhausted and her eyes were pleading for me to come and save her. She must've been tired of being on her feet, baking. Doing actual girl stuff.

Daisuke had gone over and started talking with his mom. He was going on about how they had baked way to much stuff to eat and how it wasn't very polite to _make_ Riku cook with her. She then proceeded to scold him for talking to her in such a way.

In the mean time Riku creped away from the scene and stood next to me. She whispered something to me.

"_How'd it go?"_

"_Well I don't really know. There might be hope, there might not be. I just pray that there is."

* * *

_

"A/N: Yay another chapter. I know Risa doesn't seem to be this thoughtful in the anime or probably in the manga, but we'll just say that a stress overload caused her to think like she did, kay? Anyway, I plan on updating every weekend now until the story is finished. School is back up again and I don't have time *cough*motivation*cough* to do it during the week days but, writing this has taken a lot longer than I thought it would. So to speed up the process you can plan on (hope for) a new chapter every weekend. Until next weekend, please review!"


	14. A Small Change

It had been a week since I'd heard from Daisuke. I mean, I've seen him around at school and stuff, but he never came over to talk to me and when we did talk, he never told me anything about the 'wings'. I was starting to wonder if he'd found anything at all. He wasn't the type of guy to go back on his word. He'd told me he'd find some pictures and I know he meant it. I wonder what's taking so long for…

"_Miss Harada?"_

Always. Something always seems to interrupt my thoughts now. Who is it now…

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you just going to stand there and watch the crosswalk light change or are you going to cross when it says 'Walk'?"_

O.K. I'm officially embarrassed. How long have I been…

"_Um… how long have I been standing here?"_

"_Well the lights changed at least three times now. It'll be going on its fourth soon."_

"_Oh! Wow, that's embarrassing…"_

"_Are you all right, Miss Harada? Normally after school you and your sister don't hesitate to go straight home. And even when she doesn't walk with you, you still manage to get home in record time. At least from what I can see of you guys leaving."_

"_You watch us leave?"_

"_No, I stay after school in the classroom to finish up some work and whenever I look out the window I notice you guys walking home. You don't seem to hesitate. Neither does Daisuke or anyone else for that matter. So, why the hesitation?"_

"_Oh, well, I was just lost in thought."_

"_I noticed. You made that face again."_

Are you serious?!

"_Aw man, that just makes it even more embarrassing! I'm sorry… I've been really distracted lately."_

"_You've seemed to be very distracted ever since I got out of the hospital. The light changed again, we can walk, why don't you tell me about on our way home?"_

He's offering to walk with me home and asking me to share my feelings? Something's wrong here.

"_That sounds nice, but I distinctly remember you trying to get rid of me ever since you were in the hospital. Now you're offering to walk with me and let me share my feelings. What's up with that?"_

"_Weren't you the one who was so desperate to help me? Because you didn't think I should have to be alone and do everything on my own? Well you can call this, me returning the favor."_

That still doesn't make sense. The Hiwatari I knew would never do this. He'd simply say "thank you for being concerned" and then leave it at that. Not "return the favor." What is going on?

"_That's not like you at all."_

"_Are you saying you would rather not have my company?"_

"_No! Not at all! I'm happy that you're doing this, it's just so unlike you that I didn't know how to react. I'm sorry."_

What the Hell am I doing?! He's doing exactly what I told him he needed to do and I'm discouraging him. Stop it, Risa!

"_So what's been troubling you lately? You haven't been the perky, bubbly Harada that you normally are."_

"_Honestly, Hiwatari, its Krad. He's been bugging me lately."_

"_How? He hasn't made an appearance and as far as I go, he hasn't done anything to me recently either."_

"_I know and I'm glad he hasn't. It's just the fact that he did. But it's more because he seems to be unstoppable. Well at least until you die he will be."_

He looked ahead, eyes fixed on whatever was in front of him, but he still seemed like he was deep in thought.

His bangs bounced lightly on his forehead and his glasses reflected the sunlight off of his icy blue eyes, making them glitter like diamonds. It sounded corny, and it was, but it was also true. Hiwatari looked so beautiful right now, even though today is no different for him than any other day. He looks the same as always. I guess my new appreciation for him is making me notice the more minor details about him that all the girls in his fan club missed. They would never appreciate his company like this and they wouldn't notice how he walks with his thumbs in his pocket, or how he keeps shifting the weight of his bag from one shoulder to the next, or how every couple of minutes he would let out a faint deep breath. They just wouldn't be able to see it.

"_I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Krad will be here for a while. The only person who can stop him is my Sacred Maiden and I don't know who she is. And because he never gives me the opportunity to find her, he knows that I have no way to stop him. But I think I'm finding a way around him. A small way, and it won't stop or weaken him by any means, but it is defying him. And he doesn't know it yet."_

"_Really?! What is it? Tell me!"_

"_Calm down. I can't tell you. He might be listening."_

"_But I want to know."_

"_I know. All you need to know is that I found a small way around a few of his rules. You should be proud. You're the one who showed me the way."_

"_I did?"_

"_Yes. You gave me this opening. Without saying anything, other than my offering to walk with you and listen to you, do you notice anything different about me?"_

Oh my gosh. He is different. He seems so much more playful and at peace with himself. But I don't understand. If I notice these differences, wouldn't Krad?

"_Well, Miss Harada, this is where we say goodbye."_

"_Huh?"_

"_We're at your house. This is where you were planning to go, right?"_

"_Oh, yeah, it is."_

"_Well all right then. Goodbye."_

"_But where are you going?"_

"_Home. I live a ways past your house, remember?"_

"_Oh, that's right. Sorry. But it's such a far walk, why are you walking?"_

"_How else would I get home? I have no one I can call for a ride and I don't have a bike. Walking is my only option."_

"_Do you walk that far to and from school every day?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Even in the freezing winter?!"_

"_Yes. I have a coat."_

"_Hiwatari! That's crazy. It's still too cold to be walking around. I mean, if you lived closer to the school then it'd be fine, but you live really far away. You're coat wouldn't be enough to keep you warm for that long."_

"_It's been working for me so far."_

Well he had me there. It's not like this is all new for him. He's been doing this stuff everyday for years now.

"_Well maybe so, but still, it's too far of a walk."_

"_Maybe so, but it's my only option."_

"_Well if you wanted, I could have our driver drive you home. It wouldn't be any trouble."_

"_No, that's all right, thank you for the offer though."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm fine Miss Harada, don't worry about it."_

Sometimes there's just no reasoning with him.

"_Will you be all right walking by yourself?"_

Dumb question. Of course he will be. Physically, that is.

"_Always have been."_

With that he started to walk away. Making his long venture towards home. If you could even call that messy, hollow apartment of his home. He needs some life brought into that place. I guess that's something I can do while I wait for Daisuke to get back to me.

* * *

"A/N: I have no excuse this time for my terribly long absence. I just fail. I know. I'm sorry. I can't tell you when the next time this story will be updated, but I can **guarantee** that it will be completed. I won't just leave this story hanging without an ending. I hate it when people do that. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It's just kind of a filler while I try and decide what Daisuke will do about the wings situation. But it'll help Risa and Hiwatari's bond. I hope they weren't too out of character. But it's been 13 chapters already so of course they're going to have changed somewhat. But still. I'm trying."


	15. Getting Away With Research

It had been several days since Risa asked him to find those pictures and he still has hardly anything. He went digging through boxes and bookshelves, basements and attics, storage rooms and garages and he only managed to find several pictures.

It was now 10:30 and Daisuke was exhausted. These last few days had taken a lot out of him. Going back and forth between school, spending time with Riku and helping out around the house, he didn't have a lot of time to get the information Risa wanted. So he had to spend late nights and early, early mornings snooping around for it.

He decided to call it a night as he climbed up to his bed. Once he got up, he lay right down and put his arms behind his head. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"_This shouldn't be so hard, Wiz."_

He was talking to his little rabbit that was currently at the edge of his bed.

"_All I need are pictures of wings, but I can't hardly find anything. We've got lots of information but hardly and pictures. I'm starting to wonder if all my efforts have been wasted. I mean, the Hikari's kept a lot of things hidden and it's starting to make more and more sense that if there was a way to stop Krad, it sure as heck wouldn't be written down. Not documented, not encoded on anything, nothing. Just lost forever with whoever discovered it."_

Daisuke opened his eyes to discover that Wiz had moved from his place at the edge of the bed to his stomach. He moved his left hand up and started petting him while staring at the ceiling.

"_I really don't want to let Miss Harada down, but I honestly don't think she's going to find anything on the pictures that I have."_

Wiz just purred silently as his master and friend lay there confused and defeated. Then there was a knock on his door. He let out a small sigh.

"_Come in."_

Towa opened the door and peeked inside before entering. She had a basket of laundry and walked over to Daisuke's desk. She set the basket down and began to put the laundry away.

"_Oh, Miss Towa, you don't have to do that. I can get it. If you'll just leave the basket I can get it put away quick."_

"_No, that's all right. I like helping out. Besides you seem really worn out. I can take care of this real quick and then I'll let you get some rest."_

"_No, that's quite all right. I can handle it really. I'm a little tired but I'll be fine."_

Daisuke started to sit up, Wiz jumped off his stomach, and he swung his feet over the edge of his bed and started to climb down.

"_No! You need to rest!"_

Towa was shouting now. Daisuke quickly scrambled back up to his bed and pressed his back to the wall.

"_O-O.K. Miss Towa, w-whatever you say."_

She had that look on her face like she was going to smack him, but she quickly calmed down and returned to her usual cheerful self.

"_Good! So do you mind telling me why you're so worn out? Riku hasn't been keeping you to long has she? She hasn't been mak-"_

"_No! Miss Towa it has nothing to do with Miss Riku! I've just been doing some extra work lately and it's taking some extra energy from me. I'll be fine."_

"_Oh, what kind of extra work?"_

"_Just some busy work. Research, I guess you could call it."_

"_What are you researching?"_

"_Anything about wings. Well anything that relates to Niwa or Hikari artwork concerning them."_

"_Oh, well we have plenty of books downstairs about stuff like that."_

"_I know. I've looked through almost all of them and I still haven't really found what I'm looking for."_

"_Are you looking for something specific about these wings?"_

"_No, just pictures."_

"_What for?"_

"_Um… does it really matter?"_

He was getting nervous now and was trying to play it off like this research was just something he was doing for fun. He didn't want Towa to know what was going on. Not until he, himself knew what was going on at least.

"_Yes, it does matter if it's making you so tired. If this is going to affect your grades or relationship with Riku, then I want you to stop it right now."_

She was dead serious too. Now that Dark was gone school was to be the top priority and since the Niwa family adored Riku so much, she was to be the second priority. It's just the way things were.

"_I would never let this affect my grades or my relationship, Miss Towa. My grades are where they've always been and my relationship is fine. You have nothing to worry about, Miss Towa."_

"_I better not. You know that school comes first and because this little research project of yours seems to have nothing to do with school, it better not interfere with any projects or work that does have to do with school. Got it?"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Good. Well that seems to be the last of your laundry. Looks like you're all set. Oh, and if you really want some information on wings, why not just ask your father or grandfather? They'd know better than anyone."_

And with that she left. You could hear her trot down the stairs and re-join the laughter and excitement of whatever it was the Niwa family was doing. And her last statement made Daisuke wonder. Should he ask his family? Would they even be able to tell him anything he didn't already know? He had no idea, but he figured it was worth a shot. As long as his mom didn't find out.

He climbed down from his bed and opened his door. He went downstairs and saw Towa and his mom making dinner and his grandfather was watching TV. The only person he didn't see was his father. So he walked through the living room and looked around.

"_Looking for someone?"_

He heard his mother speak. She gave him a very curious look.

"_Um, yes. Where's dad?"_

"_Oh, he's downstairs. Looking in those books, like always. You'd figure he'd stop since Dark is gone. But he insists."_

"_I see. Thank you."_

And so he disappeared from the living room and made his way to the basement door. He opened it and began walking down the stairs. They squeaked and creaked and felt like they were going to break beneath him, but he knew better and kept walking.

When he reached the bottom he saw his dad standing by one of the shelves with a book in hand. He was skimming through it and pages were turning fast until he reached its end. Then he snapped it shut and put it back.

"_Do you need something, Daisuke?"_

He didn't even look over at him. He just knew he was there and once he found the next book he desired he turned and faced Daisuke.

"_Um, I was wondering if you could help me with something."_

"_I will if I can. What do you need?"_

"_Well, I'm looking for pictures of wing related artwork that either our family or the Hikari family created. I've searched the entire library down here, the rest of the basement, attic, anywhere. I've looked everywhere. You did some traveling before you came home; did you find anything of ours or the Hikari's that has anything to do with wings?"_

"_Why the sudden interest?"_

"_It's just something I need to know."_

"_Well, there was an artifact I saw on my way back. It had wings and it looked like it could be a Hikari family masterpiece."_

"_Do you have a picture of it?"_

"_No, I didn't have any film in my camera to take one."_

"_Do you remember where it was?"_

"_It was at the very edge of Azumno in a shack by the river. I only stumbled upon it because I had to walk a good ways before a bus or car would take my anywhere. I looked over the edge of the bridge and saw a small shack. Curiosity got the best of me and I went and checked it out."_

"_Where were you coming from?"_

"_Cuadena. It's a small neighboring town to Azumno."_

"_All right. Thank you, dad."_

"_Hold on now. Don't tell me you're planning on going to find it."_

"_I need to. It's important."_

"_I don't even know if it is one of ours or the Hikari's. It's too dangerous for you to go wandering that far outside Azumno alone. Your mother would have a fit."_

"_But you guys let me do all of that dangerous stuff with Dark. What's the difference?"_

"_The difference is now Dark isn't here to protect you. We have no way to help you if something were to happen."_

"_But dad, I need to see this. It might be what I'm looking for."_

"_I don't care. You're not going, especially alone. Now go upstairs and get ready for dinner. I think it's almost ready."_

There was no more arguing. Daisuke simply did what he was told and went back upstairs.

Once dinner was over Daisuke went back to his room and laid back down on his bed. With his arms yet again folded behind his head, he sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

Wiz came bouncing up to him and jumped on his stomach.

"_I really hope Miss Harada finds what she's looking for in the photos I have. If she doesn't, I'll have to tell her about this mystery artifact on the edge of town. She'll want to go look at it. I know she will. My dad is right, Wiz, it is dangerous to go out that far alone. And knowing Miss Harada, whether someone went with her or not, she'd go look for it. I'd feel terrible if she got hurt. If it does come to that, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go with her. There would be no talking her out of going, so tagging along would be my only option. This might be bad, Wiz."_

Daisuke sighed again and moved his arms from behind his head and dropped them over his eyes. In a matter of minutes he was sound asleep. The day had taken its toll on him.

* * *

"A/N: All right, so there you have it. The next chapter. I want to try and update on a regular basis. And by regular basis I mean my old regular basis of a week or two interval. Two months was way too long to be away. But I'm not making any promises. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It was really hard to write since I'm used to writing in first person for Risa instead of Third. It was hard. But I did my best. Enjoy! Please review!"


	16. To The Wings Of Freedem

The day after I walked home with Hiwatari is the day Daisuke finally decided to give me the pictures I had asked for. Took him long enough.

"_I hope you find what you're looking for in those photos, Miss Harada. It took me quite some time to gather them all up for you. As ironic as it is, there aren't a whole lot of wing related artwork that were created by the Niwa's or the Hikari's."_

Looking through the photos, I found nothing that looked like a riddle or an engraved message. Ugh!

"_I'll take a closer look at these pictures when I get home. The bell is about to ring and we have class. Thank you so much, Daisuke."_

I really am thankful for all of his help. He didn't find a whole lot of stuff, but the bags under his eyes and weakness of his voice told me that he looked for hours upon end for days to get me what I wanted. He really is a good guy.

"_No problem, Miss Harada. I just really hope you find something. It'd be great if you could find a way to free Hiwatari. I'd like to see him happy."_

Me too. Oh, you have no idea how much I want to see him smile. To see him laugh and do things that other kids get to do. To be free.

"_Same here. Well, thank you, I'll let you know if I find anything."_

"_Please do. Good luck."_

And with that the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and headed towards my first period class. Now that I have the pictures, I really want to start taking closer looks at them. But my teachers would never allow it. I'd get scolded for not paying attention or doing my work. Why couldn't he just give them to me after school? This would have been so much easier.

I had been looking for hours now. Using bright lights, a magnifying glass, even the glasses I never wear and I still found nothing. Unbelievable.

"_The wings can't mean nothing. Something about wings will set Hiwatari free. I just have to figure out what it is."_

Yes, I talk to myself. It lets out my frustration.

"_Risa?"_

Who the heck is talking to me?

"_Yes?"_

I turned around and saw Riku standing over my shoulder. How did she get in here without me knowing?

"_What are you looking at?"_

"_Oh, just some pictures I asked Daisuke to get for me. How did you get in here without me knowing?"_

"_Your door was unlocked and you didn't answer when I knocked so I just came in. Why did you ask for pictures?"_

"_Well, someone hurt Hiwatari that night and I was hoping I could find a way to help him through these pictures. I haven't found anything useful though."_

"_How would pictures help him?"_

"_Well let's just say that one of the objects in these pictures is supposed to be able to stop the person hurting him."_

"_How?"_

"_I'm not sure yet."_

This was really getting frustrating. And to make matters worse, Riku was asking me questions about Krad. She didn't know it was about Krad, but if she asks any more questions, I'm afraid I'll end up having to tell her about Hiwatari's connection to Krad. That wouldn't be good.

"_I need to use the phone. I think Daisuke might not have given me all the information I asked for."_

"_Risa, it's 10:30! He's probably sleeping by now. It's too late to be calling him up."_

"_This is important! Hiwatari needs help and Daisuke might have some more answers for me."_

"_Well can't it wait until morning? I know you're the reason he's been so tired. He's helped you enough, now let him rest. Hiwatari isn't going to die if you don't get the answer tonight."_

"_You don't know that! That monster is hurting him and he needs help! He's almost completely given up on stopping this, but I won't let him! He might not be here tomorrow if I don't get the answer…"_

I was almost in tears. They threatened to fall, but I was trying to hold them back. I didn't want Riku to see me being so weak. I'm not the same little girl I used to be, chasing after Dark. I'm more mature and responsible now.

"_Risa… what's going on? Why do you care so much all of a sudden? You never did before."_

"_That's because I never knew. I never knew how alone he was. Or how much pain he was in. That monster hurts him every time he steps out of line. He's keeping him from living and being happy. He could kill him. Now that I know what's going on and why he does the things he does, I don't want to leave him all alone. He shouldn't have to face this world alone."_

And here come the water works. The tears fell from my eyes and I clenched my fists. Stupid Riku, making me all emotional. I would have been fine if she hadn't starting asking so many questions.

"_But he's fine. He chooses to be alone. And even though it's what he wants, he's got Daisuke. And he was hurt one time. That incident where you had to take him to the hospital was a onetime deal. He's O.K."_

"_No he isn't! He doesn't choose to be alone, but that monster doesn't give him any choice. Whenever he tries to get close to people that thing hurts him! And that incident at the hospital is more frequent than you think. He's always just been too stubborn to go, but he's been in plenty of situations that call for an ambulance."_

"_What 'monster' are you talking about? I've never seen anyone hurt Hiwatari before."_

This is that question I was waiting for. The one that would force me to tell her about Krad. She knows Krad exists and that he's a bad man. The opposite of Dark. But she doesn't know that he's a part of Hiwatari and I'm afraid that if I tell her she'll look at him differently. Like he's the monster.

"_I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't. All you need to know is that there is someone hurting him and that the information Daisuke might have could possibly put a stop to it."_

I wasn't going to argue with her anymore. I needed that information and I was going to get it. I picked up the phone and dialed Daisuke's number.

Riku just stood there. She didn't do anything to stop me and she wasn't yelling at me to put the phone down. She just stood there, staring at me with a confused expression on her face.

'Ring… ring… ring…'

Of course no one was answering. It was 10:45...

'Ring…'

Please Daisuke.

'Ring…'

Please.

"_Hello?"_

"_Daisuke?"_

"_Miss Harada? Do you know what time it is?"_

"_Yes, I'm really sorry to call this late. It's just, I looked at those pictures in every way possible and I didn't find anything. Is there any information you found on wings that didn't have a picture?"_

"_Um… no."_

He sounded like he was hiding something…

"_Daisuke, please! Hiwatari's happiness is at stake here. If you have any information I need to know."_

Don't shy away from me now, Daisuke. I need you.

"_Well my dad… he mentioned something about wings. He said he found a piece of wing related artwork on the outskirts of Azumno. But he doesn't know if it was created by a Niwa or Hikari."_

"_Did he take a picture of it?"_

"_No. Miss Harada, please don't tell me you want to go find it?"_

"_Of course I want to go find it! Where was it at?"_

"_The edge of Azumno in a shack by the river. Right next to Cuadena. Miss Harada, it's really dangerous to go looking for this. It might not even be what you're looking for. Please don't go."_

"_Daisuke, I'm going. It might not be it, but it might also be what I'm looking for. It could save him. I have to try."_

"_You're not going alone."_

"_Come with me then."_

"_My dad told me I couldn't go wandering off down there."_

"_Fine then, stay home. Either way I'm going first thing tomorrow morning."_

"_How are you going to get there?"_

"_I'll take Riku's bike to the cable cars and then get on and go as far as it'll take me and then walk the rest of the way if I have to."_

"_Miss Harada, if you do it that way you wouldn't make it until tomorrow."_

"_I'm willing to camp out for a day or so."_

"_Miss Harada, that's insane!"_

"_So! If it'll help Hiwatari then I'll do it!"_

"_Ha. There is no arguing with you, is there?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Well, all right then. I'll meet you at the cable cars first thing in the morning."_

"_I thought you weren't allowed to go."_

"_I'm not. But I refuse to let you go alone. I'd feel awful if something happened to you because I gave you this information."_

"_Well fine. I'll see you first thing in the morning."_

"_This is crazy."_

"_But it's worth it."_

I hung up the phone. Tomorrow was going to be some adventure. I needed to get to sleep.

"_Excuse you! Take my bike where? Where are you two going?"_

Oh, right. My lovely sister was still in the room. I forgot about her.

"_Well we're going on a little adventure. We'll be fine."_

"_No, not good enough! If you two are going somewhere then I'm coming too!"_

"_Don't you trust me?! I'm not going to do anything with Daisuke."_

"_I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about what could happen to you two wherever it is you're going. I want in."_

"_No this doesn't concern you!"_

"_Yes it does! You're going out on an 'adventure' with my boyfriend for God knows how long doing I don't know what and it could be dangerous. I understand that Hiwatari is Daisuke's best friend and I know that you suddenly care about him, but that doesn't mean you can just go out and put yourself in danger like that. It's completely irresponsible."_

"_I don't care. You've always told me to stop being selfish and put someone else before me. Well I am. Hiwatari is important me and this thing at the edge of town might be the only thing that can help him. I have to try!"_

"_The edge of town? You'll never there and back in a day! You're insane!"_

So I've been told.

"_I don't care. I'm going with or without Daisuke. No matter what, you can't come along. You wouldn't understand."_

"_Excuse you. I wouldn't understand? Risa, we're twins and I'm just as compassionate as you. What makes you think I wouldn't understand wanting to help someone you care about?"_

"_I know you wouldn't understand. That monster hurt you too once. If you found out that Hiwatari and him had some connection you'd think he was a monster too and I won't let that happen!"_

"_He hurt me too….? Risa, who are you talking about? It doesn't matter; I would never think Hiwatari was a monster. Just because he has a connection with someone bad, doesn't mean I'd think the same of him. That's just ignorant."_

"_Well everyone else who knows treats him like he's the monster. I don't want you doing the same."_

"_I would never!"_

"_Well!"_

I didn't know what else to say. I really don't want to break the promise I made not to tell. But I've just got this really strong twin-feeling that Riku wouldn't call him a monster. That she would understand that Krad and Hiwatari are two separate beings entirely. Maybe she would. Looks like I have to chance it….

"_All right. You can come with."_

"_Thank you. Now please, tell me who this monster is."_

"_All right. Sit down. This is going to be a long story…."

* * *

_

"A/N: Well I'm back to updating regularly for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's finally starting to get to the climax. ^^ Well, please review!"


	17. Let Us Begin

It was 5:30 A.M. when Riku and I left for the cable cars. It would take us a half an hour to meet up with Daisuke and then make it to the station. We couldn't waste any time.

"_Where is he? Daisuke should be here by now."_

"_Be patient Risa, he has to get past all of the traps his mother sets in the house, remember?"_

"_Yeah, but he should be here by now. The sun has almost set and we have to be at the station when it does set."_

"_I know. Just give him a few more minutes."_

I didn't want to 'give him a few more minutes,' I wanted to leave now. This trip was going to take more than a day and we had no time to spare. Everything had to be done as fast as possible.

"_Miss Riku! Miss Harada!"_

Finally!

"_There you are. What took you so long?"_

"_I'm sorry, Miss Harada, I had to get past all the traps and then I realized I forgot my coat. It's too cold to be running around this early in the morning without one."_

"_I told you, Risa. Those traps take forever to get past."_

"_I apologize, I really do. Well we better get going. We're late as it is."_

We made it down to the station just as the first car was pulling in. We went up to get our tickets. Last night Riku and I took our fathers credit card, so we paid for ours and Daisuke's. He didn't have any money of his own and he was too nice to take some form his parents.

The man who gave us our tickets told us the car would be in, in about 5 minutes so we went over to the nearest bench and waited to board.

As we sat and watched cars pull in we also saw more people showing up. It was three minutes to 6 A.M. and people were flooding in. Saturday was the day everyone went into town to do grocery shopping because everything was really cheap. And everyone went early in the morning because the longer you waited, the less there would be.

So we decided to get up and wait by the spot where our car was supposed to pull in. People were already there, but it wasn't too bad.

Finally, our car pulled in and the doors opened. The man driving the car checked everyone's ticket and stamped them. Once he checked and stamped ours we went to find seat closest to any door possible. We needed to be one of the first people out so we could get a move on things.

As we sat and waited for everyone to board, Daisuke and Riku started their own little conversation. I didn't mind it. After all, they haven't had much time to just sit and talk since that day I first talked to Daisuke about helping Hiwatari. So I'll just leave them be.

And as they drifted farther into their own conversation I drifted off into a dream. It all started at school…

"_Hiwatari, where are you going?"_

"_It doesn't matter, just leave me alone."_

"_What's the matter? You're gripping your sides, are you hurt?"_

"_It doesn't matter, Miss Harada, now leave me alone!"_

"…_Hiwatari… I won't."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm not going to leave you alone anymore."_

_He gripped his sides tighter and fell to his knees._

"_Hiwatari!"_

"_Aaahhhh!"_

_I ran over to him. I put my hand on his back and let him grip my other one. He was sweating really badly and his glasses slipped of the bridge of his nose to the floor._

"_Hiwatari, what's wrong?!"_

"_K-Krad…"_

_He let his other hand hit the floor to support him and he let out another shriek of pain. As he did so, the back of his shirt began to rip open. His skin split and a pair of white wings began to force their way out._

_His screams grew louder and louder and yet no one seemed to hear him. The classrooms were full of students and the doors were wide open, but the world seemed to only consist of the two of us. I was the only one who saw his pain and I didn't know what to do about it._

"_Hiwatari, please, what can I do to help you?!"_

"_R-run. Run away. I-I don't think I c-can hold him much longer. P-please get away. Be safe. Y-you have too…"_

_After he said that, a bright, white light consumed him and when it faded, Krad stood before me. He stood where Hiwatari once lay crouched over in pain. And he smirked. The bastard._

"_So you're the one. The one that sparked my Tamer's rebellion. Looks like I'll have to take care of you as well."_

_He had a smug look on his face and his eyes narrowed. I was terrified. But there was a part of me that was also angry. I was angry because I saw what Hiwatari has to go through every time he comes out. When those wings ripped out, I wanted to cry. It looked so painful and Hiwatari couldn't do anything but scream. It hurt even more because he was trying to hold him back._

_I gritted my teeth._

"_Hiwatari isn't a monster, but you are."_

"_You've got guts. And some kind of nerve."_

"_Do whatever you want to me. Because no matter what you do it won't be nearly be as bad as everything you've done to him."_

"_You think so? I can make this very painful."_

"_It doesn't matter anymore…"_

"_Risa wake up! This is our stop!"_

Huh? What just happened? Was that all… a dream?

"_Our stop?"_

"_Yes, Miss Harada. We're here. We need to get off now. If we're going to make it there before dark then we have to get moving now. It's all walking from here."_

"_Oh, right! Let's go!"_

I stood up and ran out of the cable car. Riku and Daisuke followed behind me.

"_So where do we go from here?"_

"_Well I brought one of my dads' maps with me. Let me get it out of my bag."_

It's a good thing someone came prepared. Riku and I didn't even think to bring a map. We brought some money and spare clothes and that was it.

"_Well from what I can tell, all we have to do is get on the walking trail and it'll be a straight shot along it from there."_

"_Great, so where's the trail?"_

"_The closest place to get on it is through Anaime Park."_

"_And how do we get there?"_

"_Looks like it's just up ahead there."_

"_Oh, I think I see the gate for it. Let's get going."_

Well it was time to finally make the long journey to the edge of Azumno. I really hope this winged artwork is what we need to help Hiwatari. He deserves a chance at happiness and normal life. I refuse to let Krad take that away from him any longer.

* * *

"A/N: Yay, 17 chapters. This story is finally starting to pick up towards the climax. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review!"


	18. The Beaten Path

Anaime Park was flooded with people. It seemed to be the ideal place to be on the weekends. Happy couples would walk by, holding hands, and just laughing, enjoying there time together. Little children would run in between people in a game of tag. Boys and girls were climbing trees and standing around in there cliques, talking about God knows what, and giggling or laughing every so often. People of all ages were here.

"_Wow look at how busy this place is."_

"_Yeah this place is so big that it doesn't surprise me that it's so full of people. There's something for everybody here."_

"_Never mind all this, where's the trail?"_

"_all right, Miss Harada, all we have to do is follow the sidewalk. There will be a sign somewhere up ahead that will say "Anaime Park Trail."_

"_Well let's go!"_

I grabbed Riku's hand and started dragging her through the crowd of people. I knew if I had her that Daisuke would follow behind us.

It was rather difficult to push my way through all of the people. Every time I got around someone, someone else would pop up out of nowhere and get in my way. It was like walking through the hallways at school, or worse, the cafeteria. Nobody made room for anybody. Why was it so packed this early in the morning anyway?

"_Jeez, Risa, slow down! I know we're in a hurry but there's so many people here that it's to hard to be pushing through them."_

"_Oh, come on. It's just like the hallways at school."_

"_Yeah but you're only in those hallways for a little while. It might take us a while to find the trail and I refuse to be slammed into people along the way. I'm sure if we just walk normally we wouldn't be crashing into so many people."_

Annoying older sister….

"_Fine, have it your way."_

"_Risa!"_

I couldn't help but give her attitude. She's the one who said that we had to hurry when we were getting off the cable cars. Now she wants to take it slow.

"_Miss Riku!"_

Riku and I both stopped and turned around. We didn't see anybody that knew us, so who called Riku's name?

"_Miss Riku!"_

Was that…

"_Daisuke! See, Risa! Because you pulled me through that crowd we lost him back there."_

"_Oh, he's fine. He's got the map."_

"_Risa!"_

"_Look he's right there. He's catching up."_

It took him all of sixty seconds to catch back up to us.

"_See he's fine. He wasn't going to get lost."_

She gave me this 'I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that' look and I knew I'd better shut up. That look always brought me down.

"_Let's just keep going."_

* * *

After about ten more minutes of walking we finally saw the sign that led to the trail. It was about time.

"_We finally made it."_

"_You make it sound like we've been walking forever, Risa."_

"_It sure feels like we have."_

"_You're tired already?"_

"_I never said that, I just said it feels like it took forever to get here."_

"_Um, I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but do either of you know what time it is?"_

"_It's 7:15, why?"_

"_Oh, no reason. I just wanted to make sure we didn't lose track of time. The map says that the trail goes on for six miles. At the rate we're going we should be able to make it there by nightfall."_

That was good to hear. If we make it by nightfall I'll be able to look at the artwork and see if it's what I was looking for. If it is I'll be able to get it all bundled up and ready to take back. If I can that is. If it's something I can't take back with me then I'm going to take a picture of it and then I'm going to have to find some way to get Hiwatari to come out here with me. Or maybe he won't even have to come in contact with it. Maybe it's just a set of instructions. Oh, I don't know. I can't wait to find out.

"_Hey, Risa, wait up!"_

What. How did they get so far behind me?

"_How did you guys fall so far behind?"_

"_We didn't. You started walking really fast."_

"_Well hurry up. I want to get there."_

"_Well will, Risa."_

I can hear the annoyance in her voice. I'm really starting to aggravate her. I'm only acting like this because I'm anxious. If this thing can save Hiwatari then I want to know it and let him know about it. The faster we get there, the faster I figure out what this thing is.

"_Miss Harada, even if this is what you were looking for, we're still going to have to spend the night away from Azumno. It won't make a difference how early or how late we get there tonight. We won't be able to leave until morning."_

Like I really care about that now. I'm anxious. I want to see if this is what I'm hoping it is. If it is, I get to get anxious yet again about the trip home to tell Hiwatari. If it isn't, then we just took a bonding trip.

"_You're not going to get through to her Daisuke. She's too anxious. Let's just let her be. She can wander as far as she wants to on this trail; we'll catch up to her eventually."_

"_Well that's true, but what if she wanders off the trail? I don't want her getting lost or hurt, Miss Riku. I feel very responsible for her right now."_

"_I know. But she's going to be stubborn. Just let her do what she wants."_

Way to go sis.

"_Look, I'm really anxious. I just want to get there. I'm just going to go on ahead. I promise I'll stick to the path and if I run into any trouble I'll either stay put or turn around come find you guys, O.K.?"_

They both looked at each other. Riku seemed pleased with my idea, as it would stop me from annoying her. Daisuke, however, looked worried and not so willing to agree to this.

"_Come on, Daisuke, let her go. You heard her; she'll either wait for us to catch up or turn around and come and get us if she needs us. She'll be fine."_

"_I don't know, Miss Riku. Miss Harada, I feel responsible for you and if something where to happen-"_

"_Nothing is going to happen, Daisuke. I'm a big girl and I know what I can and can't handle. If I can't handle whatever happen I'll run back and find you guys."_

He still didn't seem convinced. He either didn't trust me or didn't think I could handle myself.

"_I'm not a child. Just let me go."_

"_I never said you were a child. I just… want to be sure you'll be safe."_

"_I will be. Please, Daisuke, just let me go. Riku is so annoyed with me and I just want to get there. Please?"_

It took him a couple of seconds to think it over. But in the end…

"_all right. Just be safe and keep your promise that if anything goes wrong you'll come and find us."_

"_I will!"_

And I was gone. I took off running. I would run out of energy eventually. Besides, I'd have to stop and wait for them to catch up anyway. We haven't eaten anything yet. Riku has all the snacks in her bag. Once we eat the majority of those it'll be time for bed. We'll probably stop by the neighboring town for food tomorrow or maybe even venture in tonight to find a place to sleep.

I'm not really sure what all we're going to do, but I do know that I'm determined to get there tonight.

* * *

"A/N: all right. Nothing really exciting happened in this chapter, but I promise the next one will be more exciting. Because in the next chapter they'll have made it to the edge and Risa will start examining the art piece. So it'll be more exciting and adventurous. Anyway, I hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy New Year. That's actually the reason I haven't updated recently. I've been so busy with getting ready for the holidays and being with family and friends and now I'm back in school. Not a lot of time to update. But now that it's over everything will pick up to the normal pace again. Please review!"


	19. Could It Be Love?

I hadn't run very far before becoming out of breath. It's times like this when I wish I was as in shape as Riku. But I was far enough ahead that they were out of sight. At least now I can walk at my own pace without having someone scream for me to slow down.

I have to say that there are some disadvantages to being ahead of them, though. Like the fact that Daisuke had the map. If I made it to the end of the trail I couldn't go on any further. I wouldn't know where to go. Or the fact that Riku was the only one wearing a watch. I like knowing how much time I have. Or even the fact that she had all the food and dad's credit card. If I get hungry, which I sort of am now, I would have to wait for her to catch up or turn back and find her.

But the advantages were that I could go at my own pace, I wouldn't have to hear Riku screaming at me, I won't start fighting with her either, and the best part of all is that I can sort out some personal stuff without being bothered by either of them.

Funny, most of the advantages have something to do with being away from Riku.

* * *

"_Miss Riku, do you really think Miss Harada will be O.K. going by herself?"_

"_She'll be fine. She can only go until the trail stops, anyway."_

"_What if she tries going on after the trail ends, though?"_

"_She won't. She knows better and besides, she doesn't know where to go."_

"_Yeah, but she's impatient. What if she just goes on whichever way she thinks will lead her to the shack?"_

"_Like I said, she knows better. She wants this really bad, Daisuke, so she won't go guessing on which direction to go. She wouldn't want to get lost and not be there by nightfall."_

"_I suppose."_

"_Daisuke, trust me please. I know my own sister."_

"_I know you do and I do trust you, but Miss Harada worries me sometimes."_

"_She worries me too, but I have to give her credit this time."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Risa told me everything. She told me about Krad being a part of Hiwatari and how much pain he causes him. How she found him lying unconscious on his apartment floor and how she rushed him to the hospital. She also told me about how he saved her that night I ran off to see you in that storm and how he walked her home on the way back from the hospital. She just had so much to say about him and she got so emotional. She didn't admit it, but I think she has feelings for Hiwatari. More than 'just friends' kind of feelings."_

"_I got that vibe from her too. That day you guys came over to my house and Miss Harada and I went upstairs to talk, she started getting really emotional when we talked about Hiwatari. I kept telling her I had no idea how to help him and she almost looked like she wanted to cry. That's when she got this crazy idea."_

"_So then, do you know if Hiwatari has any feelings for her?"_

"_Well I haven't spent a whole lot of time with him since this whole thing started, so I don't really know. However, ever since he got out of the hospital, he's had this kind of perked up thing about him. I can't really explain it. He doesn't show it in the expression on his face and he hasn't been acting any different, but he seems a tad bit happier since Miss Harada helped him."_

"_So what are the odds of this thing being able to save him?"_

"_I honestly don't know. I'd like to believe that it will. He deserves happiness and chance to find someone to love. I hope this winged artwork can bring that to him."_

"_And if it can't?"_

"_Then I hope Miss Harada doesn't blame herself."_

"_Risa…"_

_

* * *

_

Everything has been really complicated lately. I mean, I don't understand why I'm driven so much to save Hiwatari. I know a part of me is doing it because he's a person and now a friend and he deserves to be happy and free, but there's another part of me that isn't sure why I'm doing this.

I've considered the possibility that, just maybe, I have feelings for him other than friendship. But I really can't tell. Sure, he's amazingly handsome and unbelievably polite. Not to mention charming, intelligent, and mysterious. There are so many reasons for girls to fall in love with him, but all of their reasons are shallow and focused on his looks. It never has anything to do with the kind of person he is.

If any of them were in a relationship with him they'd never see any affection. Never be kissed, held, told 'I love you', or looked in the eyes with something other than indifference or annoyance. They'd just never receive any love or wanted attention. Why? Because Hiwatari won't allow himself to show it. He knows if he does it would mean lots of pain and suffering for that person and others. He never even thinks about the pain it causes just himself.

I keep putting myself in that position too. If I were his girlfriend, I'd be treated the same way. It wouldn't matter that I see more than just his looks in him. It wouldn't matter that I know he has an amazing heart and that he always looks out for others and puts them first. Or that I know how brave he has to be everyday to come to school and deal with the feelings he isn't allowed to have towards everyone. None of it would matter.

So why am I allowing myself to potentially fall for him when this winged artwork might not even be able to save him? I have no idea…

And, of course, my blind trail of thought has led me to the end of the path. From here there was a three-way split. And because I'm not the one with the map, I can't just go ahead and continue forward. Oh Hell, even if I did have the map I still wouldn't know where to go. I couldn't read it.

Now all I can do is wait.

* * *

"_Jeez, how far ahead could Risa have gotten?"_

"_Well you saw her take-off. It wouldn't surprise me if she was almost towards the end of the path now."_

"_Or she passed out somewhere along the way. She started running so fast, but she doesn't have a lot of energy. She's probably still recovering somewhere."_

"_Don't you think we would have caught up to her by now if that had happened?"_

"_Well maybe she recovered and walked for a little bit and then stopped again, rested, started walking, stopped to rest again, and so on."_

"_I still think we would have caught up to her by now if that was the case."_

"_Well, I don't know. All I know is she's still somewhere on this path."_

"_I hope so."_

"_Well if you're so desperate to catch up to her, then why don't we pick up the pace a little?"_

"_What are you suggesting?"_

And with that, Riku grabbed Daisuke's hand and took off sprinting. Daisuke could barely keep up enough not to be dragged on the ground. He looked as if he would trip over his own feet any second and get smashed into the ground and drug out some couple odd feet before Riku even noticed. But he held his own.

* * *

"_Jeez, what's taking them so long? I barely got anywhere with my run and I've been walking very slowly since I got lost in thought. They should be here by now."_

And right after I finished saying that, I saw two bright red dots coming at me really fast.

At first they seemed pretty small, but as they got closer the red started to fade and I could see more shapes. Before I knew it, I could make out the figures of my sister and Daisuke.

"_Risa!"_

And if that wasn't enough, I could hear her annoying shriek calling my name. It was definitely them.

In a matter of seconds I had my twin standing straight in front of me, hands on her hips and smirk on her face. Behind her was a very tired Daisuke, whom looked like he was going to pass out.

"_Took you long enough to get here."_

"_Don't start with me, Risa. At least we made it."_

"_Are you O.K., Daisuke?"_

All he could do was nod at me while his hands lay on his knees in an attempt to support himself. I could hear him panting, clearly out of breath.

"_Riku, how long were you guys running? Daisuke looks like he's going to pass out!"_

"_It was only about a quarter mile. Nothing big."_

Daisuke was like me when it came to running. We both start out fine, but after a couple seconds we lose all our energy. Riku made him run full speed that entire quarter mile. I feel so bad for him.

"_Nothing big? Look at him! He can hardly breathe!"_

"_He'll be fine. Now that we're all caught up with each other, we can walk the rest of the way to the shack."_

"_It doesn't look like he can move at all."_

"_Well I can support him the rest of the way."_

"_You better."_

"_Don't start ordering me around, Risa."_

"_I wasn't. I'm just concerned about him."_

Man, we just get caught up and now we're fighting again. I really wish she hadn't talked me into letting her come. Daisuke and I could have handled this ourselves. And if all she was worried about was anything happening between us she shouldn't have because I'm not interested in him like that. She's known that forever.

When I looked back over at her, she had Daisuke's arm around her neck and her arm around his waist. She really was supporting him.

"_Ready?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Which way do we go?"_

"_Miss… Riku… in my bag… the map…"_

He really was out of breath.

"_Right."_

Riku started digging in his bag until she found the map. She handed it to him and his tired eyes drifted over it.

"… _Left…"_

"_All right then, let's go."_

Riku put the map in her bag and quickly re-collected Daisuke in her arms. Then we headed to left, down the little trail.

* * *

"A/N: O.K. I know I said that in this chapter Risa would finally be examining the art piece, but that clearly didn't happen. But now that they're off the trail and onto a new one they'll HAVE to be at the edge in the shack in the next chapter. So I really do promise that next chapter will get more exciting. But at least this one talked about the progression in Risa and Satoshi's relationship. That's at least something good that came out of it, right? Please review!"


	20. The Winged Art Piece

It didn't take us very long to get to the end of the trail after we turned left. It was fairly short.

"_So where's the shack? This is the end of the trail."_

"_Do you see that stream up ahead, Miss Harada?"_

I looked over and could barely see the stream he was talking about. From what I could see of it, it was fairly long and it went farther into the forest up ahead.

"_Yes, barely. Why?"_

"_Because we need to get to it. After we do we need to cross it and on the other side the shack will be right below the first bridge we come across."_

Bridge? We were out in the middle of nowhere. If we'd have gone to the right I could understand it because there were lights up head that way. There was a town. But because we went left, there was no light or civilization to be seen.

"_How can there be a bridge out in the middle of nowhere?"_

"_Well it didn't used to be the middle of nowhere. There used to be a small town over here and they had built a walking bridge over by the stream. There even used to be one you could go over to get across the stream, but time wore it down and it fell apart."_

"_How do you know all of this stuff?"_

"_I did my homework."_

Of course he did. It doesn't actually surprise me that he knows all of this stuff. But I couldn't help but ask.

"_So how do we get down to the stream?"_

"_We just keep walking. As long as we keep heading in this direction, we'll hit the stream eventually."_

_

* * *

_

By the time we had hit the stream Daisuke had made a full recovery from Riku's sprint. Well not exactly a full recovery, but enough to where he could support himself and his breathing had come back down to normal.

I still felt bad for him though, especially since on our way into the forest he caught his foot on something and tripped. Riku and I helped him back up and he just walked it off. I guess he was eager to get there too so he could rest.

The stream was really shallow. It only went half way up my lower leg. So it wasn't too bad. Riku crossed over first and as she did, she held Daisuke's hand so he could follow right behind her. With how tired he was and how accident prone he was, she didn't want to let him slip and fall. After Daisuke stepped in, he reached out for my hand to help me across. I took it and we made it over in no time at all.

"_That wasn't too bad. The stream was nice and shallow and narrow."_

Riku loved all this outdoor stuff. Even if she doesn't like why we're here, it's obvious she likes the adventure.

"_Yeah and considering how nice it is out here, the water was pretty warm."_

Daisuke was one of those people who didn't mind the outdoors, but wasn't a huge fan either. If that water had been cold, he would have had something else to say about it.

"_See Risa, aren't you glad I didn't let you wear those new shoes mom bought for you? If I had, they'd have gotten ruined in that water and you'd be complaining."_

Jeez, she's so annoying. Yeah, thanks for talking me out of wearing them, but I wouldn't have been whining. I probably would have made one comment about it and been done with it. I'm focused on something a little more important right now.

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. Thanks."_

I really don't want to start fighting with her. It'll take too much time and it'd be too distracting. Just stay calm, Risa. She'll shut up when we get there.

Speaking of getting there, it was almost completely dark by now. We didn't have a whole lot of time to get to the shack before it was pitch black.

"_Hey, Daisuke, how far away is this bridge? It's getting pretty dark."_

"_Yeah, it's getting late. Luckily the bridge is only a few minutes away from here. Dad said it was made of stone and it was pretty big, so we shouldn't miss it."_

"_All right then."_

A few minutes? That wasn't bad at all. We'll definitely be there before it gets completely dark out.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, I saw the bridge up ahead.

"_Is it that one, Daisuke?"_

He looked up from the ground. He'd been walking like that ever since we crossed the stream. I guess he must be just that exhausted.

"_Yes, Miss Harada, that's the one."_

"_Well then where's the shack?"_

"_Under the bridge."_

I gave Riku that look that said I was going on ahead again. She just nodded irritably at me. She was happy I was going to be out of her sight, even for just a moment.

So I took off running again. I had to be careful, though. Getting under the bridge meant going over lots of sharp rocks, so I had to take it slow. But it didn't take me to long to make it down and I saw the shack.

It really was a shack. It didn't look big enough to house more than one person and it was completely rotted and moldy. It was gross. But I wanted to find that art piece, so I opened the door and stepped inside.

It smelled foul. Like something had died and been left sitting for weeks. And, of course, in the corner was a pile of dead rats. Their droppings were everywhere and they had been there so long that flies stopped swarming over them. Disgusting.

"_Eeww, this is so gross. I hope this art piece isn't buried under all of the rat droppings and whatever else is growing or dying in here."_

There were spider webs in almost every corner of the ceilings and there weren't any windows. But there were so many cracks and holes in the walls that windows weren't really necessary.

"_Risa!"_

I could hear my sister yelling for me. She was close to the front door.

"_Riku be careful when you come inside! This place is covered with dead rodents and it looks like it's going to fall apart!"_

If there was anything that Riku and I were equally good at, it would be yelling. Being twins made it easy to find stuff to argue about and when you argue it usually involves yelling.

Anyway, I had wandered into the only other room this place had. It was full of old crates and dust. I didn't see anything artsy looking and it made me worry. What if we had come to the wrong place? Or what if someone else took it by now? This was really bad.

I heard Riku and Daisuke walk through the door and Riku shrieked at the site of the dead rats. Lovely.

"_Miss Riku, it's all right. They're dead."_

"_I know and that's why it's so gross!"_

"_Jeez, Riku calm down. I told you there were dead rodents in here."_

"_I didn't think there would be this many though. This place is disgusting, Risa!"_

"_I know! Don't you think I'm grossed out too? Even Daisuke is, I can tell."_

"_Did you see the art piece, Miss Harada?"_

"_No, I'm hoping, though, that it's in one of the crates in the next room."_

"_What?! Risa, do you want to go digging through old, nasty crates?!"_

"_No, I don't want to, but I have to! If that art piece is in there, I'm going to find it."_

"_Miss Riku, we came all the way out here in search of it and if it is in one of those crates then it would be a waste of our time not to look through them."_

"_Gross! Do it yourselves, I'm waiting outside."_

I suddenly felt like I had swapped places with my older sister. She was always the sporty, tough one and I was always the girly, wimpy one. Now she was being a wimp, going outside because everything was gross and I was being the tough one by being willing to go digging through the nasty stuff. Ironic.

"_Jeez, she's such a wimp. She's acting like I normally would."_

"_Well, Miss Harada, this stuff is more than disgusting. I understand why she doesn't want to touch it. I also understand why you're willing to. This all just makes sense."_

"_You understand why I'm willing to?"_

"_Yes. You have more to lose."_

"_Huh?"_

"_If you don't find this art piece and it is what can save Hiwatari, then you lose a friend to a monster. If she doesn't find it, then all she loses is someone she knew. I mean, she'd be sad, and she'd feel bad because you and I would be devastated, but it doesn't affect her as personally as it does us."_

I never ceased to be amazed by Daisuke. Over these past two years he's grown so much. I'm not talking about his appearance, but he's grown as a person. He isn't the same clumsy kid I grew up with. I mean, yeah, he was still clumsy, but he also seemed more graceful than most people. He was still polite and sincere, but he was so much more mature and he seemed so wise. Especially right now.

"_That makes sense, Daisuke."_

"_Miss Harada, over the past few days, especially, I've been getting the feeling that Hiwatari is more than a friend to you."_

"_What? No way, he's a friend. He hasn't done anything to suggest otherwise."_

Is it really that obvious? I'm still confused on how I feel about him, but I can understand how the way that I've been acting may suggest that I like him as more than a friend. And if Daisuke has noticed how different he seems to be around me like I have, then I also see where he would think Hiwatari and I could be something more.

"_Well, before that storm hit, Hiwatari was just another classmate to you. I mean, you didn't have anything against him, but he never seemed to matter to you. Now, you've snuck out of your house to go all the way across town to find an art piece that might not even do anything to save him. That's a pretty dramatic change of heart to have all of a sudden."_

"_Well, stuff like that happens when you get put in the situation we were in. I told you what happened after you and Riku dropped me off at his apartment. How can I not want to help him?"_

"_I understand. But still, he's been denying you any kind of real human affection for helping him. I would have guessed that you'd have gotten mad at him for not showing appreciation and never want anything to do with him again."_

"_I'm not that cold, Daisuke!"_

"_I wasn't trying to say that at all. I just know how you are, Miss Harada, and Miss Riku is the same way. You did something big for him and he didn't show you any kind of appreciation. I'm sure he said thank you and all of that polite stuff, but you couldn't sense any sincerity behind it. I just figured you'd be mad at him instead of sympathetic."_

He does have a point. I carried him to a bus stop that wasn't supposed to go by the hospital, made them take me to it anyway and carried him inside and insisted that he been seen right away. It took a lot of energy out of me, especially with my hurt wrist.

"_I couldn't find it in my heart to be mad at him. I was, at first, but when I found out about Krad and how he hurts him, all I wanted to do was cry and hug Hiwatari. It was so sad and it still is. It breaks my heart."_

"_Miss Harada, I really do understand. I'm not trying to offend you or make fun of you in some way by asking if you have feelings for him. I actually think it'd be one of the best things for him."_

"_How do you figure that?"_

"_Well you're not the only one who's been acting different since that storm. Ever since he got out of the hospital I've noticed that he seems a little perkier. He doesn't show it on his face, but I can feel it. He didn't know it, but I stayed after school that day that he walked you home and I saw the whole thing from the window. It's a shorter walk for him to go the opposite way you were heading because it gets him out to the main road faster. Going your way meant going through a lot of neighborhoods before hitting the main road. Not only that, but he waited for you to start walking with him instead of just leaving. That's not the Hiwatari I knew."_

"_So, he probably just wants to make sure I won't go around telling people about Krad. So if he spends a little time with me he'll know if I have or haven't and if I had he'd know where to find me to murder me for it."_

"_Ha-ha. He's not evil, Miss Harada. If you did go around talking about Krad and him being connected, he'd be angry. If it was any other person, he'd be angry. But in your case, Miss Harada, he'd be angry and betrayed."_

"_How?"_

"_Well, he told you. He told you about Krad knowing that you might go off and tell someone. He put a lot of trust in you. I know you told Miss Riku, but you didn't have a choice. I talked with her about it after you took off on the trail and I know she won't tell anyone. So you haven't broken his trust yet. And he's counting on you not too."_

"_I wouldn't dream of it."_

"_I know. Hiwatari has always been withdrawn from the world because of Krad. That's why our friendship is so strange. I make it a point to show Hiwatari kindness and consideration and all he shows me is tolerance. In everyone's eyes it's unfair and I'm being stupid holding onto a "false friendship." But in all reality it's the only kind of friendship he can give. I know if he could, he would show me the same kindness and consideration I show him. But because he can't, he's giving me everything he has. I accept it as true friendship and I know in my heart it is. And it seems to me that now; you're trying to have him give you something. Friendship, at least. I can tell just how badly he wants to give that to you. And it always looks like he wants to give you something more than that as well."_

"_Are you trying to say that you think he likes me as more than a friend?"_

"_Well, yes. It really seems like he does."_

"_If this art piece could save him, do you think he'd ask me out?"_

"_Over time, maybe. He wouldn't be completely healed from all his wounds overnight. But I can almost guarantee that, if anything, you'd be his best friend."_

"_That's your place, not mine."_

"_I have no doubt that Hiwatari and I would still be friends. But you took the risk to save him. That means a lot more."_

"_But you're taking this risk with me."_

"_Yeah, but if you hadn't been so set on going, I wouldn't be out here. If it was up to me, I would have just stayed at home, playing it safe. I know I'm going to be in big trouble when I get home, but I'm O.K. with that because I know I have more of a responsibility to keep you safe. Neither myself or Miss Riku would be able to forgive me if something happened to you."_

"_I'm sorry, Daisuke."_

"_Don't be. If this thing can save Hiwatari, then I'm more than happy to be out here with you right now, being a part of this."_

"_You're a really good friend, Daisuke."_

We had been searching through crates the entire time we've been in here and I still hadn't found it. There was only one crate left on my side of the room to look through and I was scared to death of what I wouldn't find in there. But I had to open it.

"_Nothing…"_

I was ready to cry. The crate was completely empty. It was just packed with the dust that had seeped through over the years of sitting here. I couldn't believe it.

Tears were forming in my eyes.

"_Miss Harada, look!"_

I got up and ran over to where Daisuke was standing. He had a huge smile on his face.

"_Is this the winged art piece?"_

"_Yes, it is."_

It was a lot smaller than I imagined, but that was O.K. It was what I was looking for.

"_Oh my gosh, Daisuke, thank you so much!"_

I hugged him. I gave him the biggest, tightest bear hug I think I've ever given anyone. He just laughed and hugged me back.

"_Did you two find that art piece yet?!"_

Riku was yelling at us from outside.

"_Yes, Riku we found it!"_

"_Well then let's get out of here! This place is disgusting! I'm ready to find a place to stay for the night!"_

"_Does Miss Riku honestly think that we're going to make it anywhere tonight?"_

"_Apparently, she does."_

I picked up the art piece carefully. I didn't know how fragile it was. After that, Daisuke and I walked outside where Riku had been waiting all this time.

"_Jeez, took you guys long enough."_

She was so impatient.

"_Well sorry, but it was hard to find."_

"_Let's just find a place to stay already. I'm tired."_

Jeez, how does she think Daisuke feels?

"_Miss Riku, it's really late. We wouldn't be able to make it anywhere before we'd have to get up and leave."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_We have to get up even earlier than we did this morning so we can catch the last cable car home. So we have to be back by 7:45 tomorrow night."_

"_Unbelievable!"_

"_It's not like any of this is a surprise, we planned all this out before we left."_

She hung her head down and fell back onto the ground.

"_Fine we'll camp out here. But there's no way I'm sleeping inside that rat trap."_

"_We weren't planning on it."_

Today's been a really long day. I was ready for bed. I took anything out of my bag that wasn't soft and placed the art piece inside. At least now it would stay safe. I hadn't packed very much to begin with, so everything I couldn't have in my bag, I put in Riku's. She took out some food and passed it around to us so we could eat. Thank goodness she did because I was starving. We didn't eat all day.

I decided to leave the art piece alone for the night. We have to get up really early tomorrow and if I stay up messing with it I'll be too tired to make it home. I'll just start messing with it when we get back.

* * *

"A/N: Kay, I'm not going to promise anything anymore. I'll just let the story unfold for you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think."


	21. The Long Journey Home

We were running. Fast. We had three minutes left before the cable car left and we were still in the park. We had made it off the trail and everything and were heading out the park gates, but we still had to buy our tickets and board the car.

"_Daisuke, Risa, keep up!"_

Obviously because of Riku being an athlete, she was light-years ahead of Daisuke and me.

"_We can't keep up Riku! I put dads' credit card in your bag. Go buy our tickets and get in the car and hold the door. We'll catch up."_

"_Alright, but hurry!"_

And just like that, she was gone. Turns out she could go even faster when she didn't have to wait for us.

She really was fast. She was only a few feet away from the ticket counter now. She almost fell; that's how fast she was going. Tripping over her own two feet. She slammed into the counter and quickly bought our tickets. When she was done paying for them she waved to us and ran over to the cable car. Daisuke and I were almost there. In fact, we were practically right behind her.

* * *

The ride home was great. We took turns sleeping on the way back. First Daisuke and I nodded off, then after a while Daisuke switched with Riku, and finally Riku and I switched. We didn't want to sleep through our stop.

As the cable car slowed into the station, I gently woke my sister and Daisuke. They both yawned and stretched out.

"_Is this our stop?"_

"_Yes."_

We stood up and waited to be let off. The station was completely empty because everyone knew that unless they were going to one of the other stops past Azumno, there was no chance of them getting on board the cable car.

When the doors opened up we followed the flood of people out. They all took their separate ways. But not us. We had a little while before we had to say goodbye.

It's sad, in a way. We traveled all the way across town, out to the middle of nowhere, for an art piece that might not do us any good, camped out outside a disgusting old shack and then traveled all the way back. It wasn't super exciting or anything, but it was still an adventure. And I remember Daisuke telling me not to worry about him getting in trouble when he gets home, but I couldn't help it. I felt bad. He only came to keep me safe. It also made me think of Riku. She wasn't even supposed to be a part of this, but she came anyway. I knew I was going to be in trouble. For a whole list of reasons. But, Riku didn't have to come. She could have stayed home and out of trouble. What ever trouble I got in, Riku would be in the same predicament. And I knew I was in really big trouble. I owe them both an apology.

"_I'm sorry."_

They both turned and looked at me. They had been walking hand in hand in front of me while I trailed right behind them.

"_For what, Miss Harada?"_

"_For getting you guys in trouble. Daisuke, I know you told me not to worry about it, but I can't help it. You're going to be in trouble because of me."_

"_It's alright, Miss Harada. I told you I didn't mind. If this art piece can save him, then this was most definitely worth the risk."_

"_And if it isn't what can save him?"_

He paused for a moment. He was thinking things over in his head.

"_It was still worth it. You would have gone no matter what, and whether this saves him or not, your safety was still a priority. I came to keep you safe and you are."_

I nodded.

"_Thank you, Daisuke."_

He gave me a sweet, sincere smile. I think he was worried about the trouble both I and my sister would be in. He knew we would be physically O.K., but he was still worried about what kind of trouble we'd be in. He's too kind.

"_And Riku, I'm sorry that you're going to get in trouble too. You didn't have to come with me. You could have stayed home and played it safe, but you came anyway. You're going to get in as much trouble as I am for running off, stealing dads' credit card, going outside of Azumno limits, and for spending the night away with a boy. I'm just really sorry."_

She looked at me for a few seconds before smiling the same sweet smile that Daisuke did.

"_Risa, you're my little sister. I came to watch out for you. True, I also came to make sure nothing happened with you and Daisuke, but I also came out of concern for both of your guys' safety. I'm willing to get in trouble to keep you both safe."_

She was being very noble. Despite us fighting the entire way there and almost killing each other, it made me feel good to know she came out of concern for my well being. It still kind of hurt that she didn't trust me to be alone with Daisuke, but it was also understandable. I really do have the best people in the world looking out for me.

"_Well, this is where I say goodbye."_

Daisuke was starting to speak.

"_Thank you for coming, Daisuke. It meant a lot and you were a big help. I couldn't have done this without you."_

"_Not a problem, Miss Harada. I'll see you both at school tomorrow."_

"_Right. Please, tell us how big of trouble you got into."_

"_Ha-ha. I will. I trust that you'll both tell me how much trouble you're in as well?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Alright then. I'll see both of you later then. Goodbye, Miss Harada. Goodbye, Miss Riku."_

He gave me a hug and then gave Riku a hug and kiss goodbye. We stood there for a moment and watched him walk away. I suddenly didn't feel so safe. Like my one and only protector had just walked away. I think Riku felt even more scared than I did without Daisuke. It made sense. The only other time I had felt unsafe when someone left my side, was when Hiwatari left after dropping me off at home. I had felt even more afraid than I do right now. But I wasn't going to show it and I knew Riku wasn't, so we just walked.

"_Hey, Riku, how long do you think we're going to be grounded for?"_

"_I'm not sure. How many extra chores do you think we're going to have to do?"_

"_I don't know. It kind of makes me sick to think about it."_

"_Me too. Do you think mom and dad are still awake?"_

"_I'm not sure. It'll be about 9:30 when we get home. They're usually in bed by then. But I'm sure they've noticed that we're missing and are probably waiting up for us."_

"_Do you think they called the police?"_

"_I hope not. Then we'd be in even more trouble."_

"_There's no sense in us worrying about it now. Let's just enjoy our last bit of time before we get home. It'd be foolish of us to waste it worrying about something that we can't control."_

"_You're right."_

It looks like she finally stopped acting like I used to and went back to being the mature older sister I know and love.

"_I have one question for you though, Risa."_

"_What is it?"_

"_If this thing can't save Hiwatari, would that trip still be worth it?"_

She's asking me the same question I had asked Daisuke. I know my answer.

"_Yes. Even if this fails, I can at least say I tried. I'd still be sad that I couldn't help Hiwatari, but I at least put forth an effort."_

She smiled at me and then turned away. We walked the rest of the way home in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, and it's not that we didn't have anything to say, we just enjoyed the peaceful silence.

That silence would soon be gone because we were now at the gate to our house. We both took in a deep breath as we opened it and began our walk up to the front door. It felt like it took us forever to walk up to the door. I kind of felt like I was on death row and was the 'dead man walking.' Everything about being here just felt like a prison. I could feel my heart pound against my chest, threatening to break out. I looked over at Riku and she looked like she had the same feeling. We grabbed each others hands and opened door together.

* * *

"A/N: This chapter is pretty short, but all it was supposed to be was talking about the trip home. Now I'm not making a promise, but in the next chapter the twins should get their punishment and Risa should start examining the art piece. But it isn't a promise. Anyway, please review!"


	22. Punishment

It was currently twenty minutes to midnight. I was finally able to take the art piece out of my bag and start looking at it.

When Riku and I got inside we found both mom and dad up, waiting for us. Apparently they had been waiting since they found out we were missing yesterday. The first thing they did, besides tell us to sit down on the couch, was call the police and tell them that we came back home. We instantly knew our punishment would be severe.

After they hung up the phone the first thing Riku and I did was give dad back his credit card and apologize. We meant it too. I was sorry for making them worry and doing something I knew they would disapprove of, but I'm not sorry that I went. Does that make sense? I just feel bad that I had to lie and go behind their backs to do what I know in my heart is right.

Apologizing didn't make them any less angry, though. We knew it wouldn't, but it was all we could do to start off with. It's always a bad sign when parents don't scream and freak out on you when you've done something bad. This was one of those 'calm before the storm' kind of things.

Our father stayed seated in the chair right across from us while our mother paced the floor. She was trying to find the right words to say and the right tone to say them in. Father was just glaring at us. I think he was more upset that we upset our mother than the fact that we left.

To make a long story short, they ended up doing the typical parent thing.

"We were worried sick about you!"

"I can't believe you just ran off for two days, especially with your fathers' credit card!"

"What possessed you to do something so ridiculously stupid?!"

"What if something bad had happened to you two?!"

"How could you be so irresponsible?!"

Yeah, all that stuff. In the end, it took mom forty five minutes to lecture us and then dad decided that we were grounded for a month. Mom wanted to make it longer but dad suggested that a month would be fair because we would also be doing a lot of chores and having a lot of restrictions put on us. And it was us having to do some of those chores right then and there that kept us busy until now.

* * *

"_Hey, Risa."_

Riku popped her head through my door.

"_Yeah?"_

She opened my door all the way and came and sat on the edge of my bed. I was over at my desk looking at the art piece.

"_Why didn't you tell mom and dad why we left?"_

Yeah, that's another thing. They obviously asked us why we ran off. I knew if I told them though they'd think I was incredibly stupid and they'd probably have taken the art piece away from me. I couldn't risk it.

"_It was too risky. If I'd have told them they might have taken it away as part of our punishment. Then our whole trip would have gone to waste."_

"_I guess so. Is it still worth it?"_

"_Why wouldn't it be?"_

"_Well because now you're grounded for a month. We both are. Neither of us is allowed to do anything or go anywhere unless we have to. We can only go to school and back, minus me having to go to sports practice and games. If this thing can help Hiwatari then how are you going to be a part of it if you can't even be there?"_

"_Well if it can save him then I plan on breaking my punishment and going off to help him. I'm willing to get in even more trouble to help him."_

"_Risa. Why does he mean so much to you?"_

"_I thought we already went over this."_

"_Yeah, I know, but still, this is a little too far for someone you don't really know."_

"_I'd like to know him, though. I want to be his friend."_

"_You wouldn't risk this much for friendship."_

"_Well maybe I do like him as more than a friend, I really don't know. All I know is that he means something to me and I'm going to help him no matter what!"_

I didn't really yell that, more like I stated it firmly.

"_Risa… when did you become so mature and thoughtful? That's not the same little sister I knew."_

It's true. Ever since Dark disappeared I've done a lot of growing and maturing. I've changed the kind of person I was to who I am right now. I guess I have him to thank for that.

"_I guess it just happened when I finally saw someone who truly needed my help. This isn't something that just any random person could help him with. I think I was meant to do this."_

"_Maybe so. Who knows, maybe you could be his Sacred Maiden."_

I cannot believe she just said that.

"_Riku."_

"_Goodnight, Risa."_

And with that she was gone. Probably going back to her room to get some sleep. We do have school tomorrow.

But I was too anxious to go to bed. I had been waiting since last night to examine this thing and I'm willing to be sleepy in class if I can figure this thing out tonight.

Of course, I had to be secretive about this. Only Riku could know that I had this thing in the house and what it was for. So I decided that before I start to examine it I need to pick out a hiding place for it. It had to be somewhere safe and a place where no one would think to look.

Whenever either of us gets in trouble, especially grounded, mom waves our right to privacy. She comes in when we're at school and snoops around. We know this, because we came home a few times to find our rooms out of order. Our father was never home during the hours we were at school and our butler never touched our stuff. He liked us to much to invade our privacy.

So I knew she would snoop. I'm pretty sure she knows that this whole thing was my idea and that the only reason Riku went was to help keep me safe. She's still in trouble for not stopping me but I've got a feeling that mom knows it's me. I have a tendency to be the trouble-making twin.

I thought about hiding it in Riku's room because I knew mom wouldn't be as suspicious of her as she would of me. She'll probably tear my entire room apart to find what we left for. She wouldn't be as cruel to Riku. But then again that would mean trying to sneak out of my room to put it into hers and I would surely get caught. I know mom's going to be checking in on us frequently.

I ended up deciding that it just wouldn't be safe in our house. I'll examine it tonight and if I don't figure it out I'll keep it in my locker at school and work on it during lunch or my study period. And if I do figure it out, then I should be able to give it to Hiwatari or Daisuke if we need to do something with it first. But it has to be out of this house.

Now that I have that all figured out I can start examining it. I turned on my desk lamp and turned off my room light. Since mom would be wandering around the hallway it'd be less suspicious if my light was off.

I didn't really know what tools I'd need to crack this thing but I was hoping it wouldn't be anything I couldn't find lying around my room or in my bathroom. I set the art piece upright on my desk and just looked at it. It literally was just a pair of wings. They weren't attached to a body of some sort, but connected to a thin pole that was soldered to a square base. Right now, it didn't look like anything special, but I could see chips of color under all of the black dust that collected over it. I knew that if I wanted to crack it I had to get all the dust off it. Unfortunately I can't just dust it off with a rag or get a wet one and wash it off. This thing was so fragile and if the color has anything to do with its power then I can't risk it chipping off. I wrapped it back up in my cloth and put it in my bedside drawer. It would be safe for tonight, but tomorrow I had to bring it to school and give it to Daisuke. He'd know how to clean it off without damaging it.

I turned off my lamp and crawled into bed. It was 12:30 A.M. and despite everything I really wasn't tired. I could feel my eyes straining to stay open but the rest of my body said that I wasn't tired. So I just laid there with my eyes closed until the rest of me decided it was time to sleep.

* * *

"A/N: Alright this chapter is purposefully short. I've decided that I want to have this story completely done by the 24th. The 24th of February marks one year since I started this story. It's about time it gets done. I've also decided that there will be 28 chapters in total. So I have a lot to write in such little time. Now none of this is a promise but it is a goal. This story _should_ be done by the 24th. Hopefully. But in the mean time please review!"


	23. Uncovering The Art Piece

This morning was extremely critical. Our mother would be up with us to have breakfast and see us off to school. Since we're grounded she's going to tell us _exactly_ what we can and can't do. Like we can't stop somewhere after school, we have to come straight home. Stuff like that.

Not only that, but since she'd be up with Riku and I, I knew I'd have to keep her out of my backpack and my purse. I figure the best way to do that is to just give her what she'd be looking for. I knew she was going to take away our cell phones and our credit cards for sure. She might want to take any money we have on hand or leave us with a limited amount so we couldn't afford to run off anywhere. Whatever I thought she was going to take, I left sitting out on my desk.

I went over to my closet and picked out my outfit for the day. I could hear the water running next door and knew that Riku was taking her shower. She usually takes them before I do because I take such long ones and she wants to have some hot water. So I keep myself busy until she gets out.

That was especially easy to do right now because I needed to find a good spot in my backpack where I could put the art piece. A place where it would be safe and wouldn't get damaged and somewhere that mom wouldn't go snooping in to look for stuff. I decided to wrap it in my gym clothes. They're washed and they're gonna get dirty today anyway from school so it was just the most logical place I could think to hide them. That way if she went snooping, it'd be wrapped securely and it wouldn't look suspicious.

After laying out my clothes and getting the art piece put away I decided to clean my room. I knew mom would come snooping around in here and trash it, but it is on my list of chores and it'll be easier to pick up when I get home.

I heard the water turn off and that meant that Riku was finished in the shower and it was my turn to get in. This was a good thing to because I could hardly stand the smell of myself any longer. Going on that trip meant that I hadn't showered in a little over two days. Neither of us got to shower before we left because it would wake our parents. I was covered in dust and dirt from digging through those old crates and sleeping on the ground and just being outside in general. I needed the shower.

* * *

After Riku and I finished getting ready upstairs we went down to have breakfast. When we got into the kitchen we saw mom waiting for us. She had breakfast already made like she usually did, but we both knew that it would be our job to do the dishes once we were finished.

Our mother was giving us the evil eye and all she did was stare at us. She was still extremely upset about last night. So we did the only thing we could think to do.

"_Good morning mother."_

She didn't say good morning back to us. She only proceeded to stare. Riku and I sat our stuff down at the end of the table and sat down by the two plates of food. We ate breakfast in silence.

Once we were all done Riku and I stood up, grabbed our plates and I took moms plate, and we put them in the sink. Riku and I agreed before we came down that she'd wash and I'd dry because it would go faster that way. So Riku turned on the faucet and got a rag and began washing the dishes. I grabbed a towel and started drying them as they were passed to me.

From the corner of our eyes we could see that mom had gotten up to go digging through our bags. We both saw it coming and I had Riku do the same thing that I did.

"_Mom, if you're looking for our cell phones and credit cards they're in our pockets."_

"_Give them to me."_

We put down our dishes and dug them out of our pockets. We handed them over and she had no problem snatching them away from us.

"_You girls are to go straight to school and come straight home when it's over. No stopping anywhere for anything. Riku you may stay after only for sports practice. I've already called your coaches and I told them to make sure that you were at practice. I also had them tell me when all your games were so you wouldn't miss them. You will not have an excuse to miss practice or stay after if you don't have practice."_

Wow, she's going all out on this one. Mom knows that I don't do sports or clubs so I have no reason to stay after school. I had been hoping that Riku could use staying after school for practice as an excuse to help me if I needed it. Looks like that idea's out.

We went back to finish up the dishes and yet again we caught her snooping through our bags. She didn't take the money we had on hand so I don't know what else she could be looking for.

When Riku and I finished doing the dishes we waited for mom to be done going through our things. Finally, when she was done, we were allowed to leave.

* * *

On our way to school we both complained about how overkill mom was about this. Calling Riku's coaches to make sure she goes to practice and finding out when she had practice and games, going through every pocket and place in our bags to find whatever she was looking for, and practically giving us the silent treatment. It's not like her.

"_She's really out to make sure we come home directly after school."_

"_I know. She's being stricter than she usually is about this."_

"_Well we've never done anything this extreme before. I guess she thinks if we're going to be extreme then so is she."_

"_I guess."_

Up ahead by the school gates we saw Daisuke. He looked over to us and smiled.

"_Hello Miss Riku, Miss Harada."_

He gave Riku and me a hug and then he took Riku's hand.

"_Good morning, Daisuke."_

"_So how bad was it?"_

"_Terrible."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Risa and I are grounded for a month. We have to go directly to school and straight home with no stops. The only time I get to stay after is when I have sports practice or a game. Mom called my coaches and found out when all of my practices and games were so I couldn't use staying after for practice as an excuse if I didn't really have it."_

"_Wow, that's harsh."_

"_On top of all that she took our cell phones and credit cards and when we get home from school we have a huge list of chores that we have to complete everyday, plus anything else mom can think of to have us do."_

"_Wow. Hearing that makes my punishment seem easy."_

"_Why, what you have to do?"_

"_Well I got grounded for two weeks and I have to help out around the house, but aside from that, the only thing I can't do is hang out with my friends. I have to stay home, but I can still watch TV and all that."_

"_You're so lucky."_

"_Apparently."_

See, I think the only reason Daisuke didn't get in a lot of trouble was because he had all that Phantom Thief training. Not only that but he probably told his parents that it wasn't his idea to go and he only went to keep us safe.

"_Well I'm glad you're not in huge trouble like we are."_

"_Hey, Risa, I didn't get to ask you because mom was around, but did you figure out that art piece?"_

"_That's right; you got to look at it last night. What did you find out?"_

"_Well I started to look at it, but I didn't get anywhere because it's covered in all this soot and dust. I brought it with me because I was hoping that during lunch or study hall you could get that stuff off without ruining the paint or damaging the piece."_

"_I'm sure I can. The art room has lots of cleaning supplies that will be gentle enough to get that stuff off. We'll go during lunch to clean it off."_

"_That sounds great!"_

* * *

Ever since class had started I'd been anxious for it to end. I have to get through all my morning classes before I go to lunch. It was almost the end of third period and I couldn't wait to get out of here.

"_Miss Harada?"_

A voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Hiwatari. I can't believe I forgot that he was in my third period.

"_Yes, Hiwatari?"_

"_Are you alright? You seem anxious."_

Well I couldn't tell him that I was anxious to go solve the art piece that could potentially save his life. I had to lie.

"_Oh, I'm fine. I'm just really hungry. I haven't eaten much in the past few days and it's catching up to me."_

That was actually a good lie. It was halfway true, too.

"_I see. Are you going to be eating lunch with your sister and Daisuke?"_

"_No, I can't. I have to go in and work on my art project. It was due a while ago and I need to finish. Luckily the teacher said I could bring my lunch in while I work on it."_

"_How nice of her. I wish you luck in finishing your project."_

"_Thank you."_

The bell finally rang. I gathered up my stuff and headed towards the art room. I couldn't run like I desperately wanted to because then people would think I'm nuts. On top of that, I could break the art piece. So I just walked.

When I made it to the art room, Daisuke was already there getting the stuff we needed.

"_You got here fast."_

"_Well this is my third period so I'd hope to be here fast."_

"_Ha-ha. Yeah I suppose. Do you have all the stuff?"_

"_Yep. You ready to start?"_

"_Yes."_

I took the art piece out of my gym clothes and handed it to him.

"_It's a lot dirtier than I thought."_

"_Does that mean you can't clean it off?"_

"_No, I still can, it's just going to take longer than I thought."_

"_Will we get it done before fourth period starts?"_

"_It should be done by the end of lunch."_

"_Great. Fourth period is my study hall. I'll just tell my teacher I have nothing to work on and that I'd like to go the art room."_

"_That should work out just fine. You'll be able to actually examine it by then."_

Daisuke took the art piece and set it down on an old rag. He then took a paint brush and started to paint this very smelly liquid on it.

"_What's that stuff for?"_

"_Well, what this is going to do is it's going to protect the paint and hopefully keep the piece from getting to soft and breaking. It's a precaution because I don't know what this thing was made out of."_

Well that made sense. It didn't take him long to finish painting that stuff on. He said that it needed to dry and that it would only take a minute because the stuff dries fast. When it was done he took it over to this bucket of yellowish-greenish looking stuff and set it inside.

"_And what does that stuff do?"_

"_It breaks apart the dust and soot and whatever else might be on it. All of that stuff will float to the top. We're gonna have to let it sit there for the remainder of lunch."_

I nodded my head. We both decided since it would need to sit for a while that we would eat our lunch. We washed our hands and went to grab lunch.

* * *

After we came back and ate, Daisuke told me that when the art piece was done soaking that I need to take it out and pat it dry with a rag. Once it dried I could actually start looking at it. I nodded at him to show that I understood.

Right as we finished eating the bell rang to signify that lunch was over. Daisuke told me that the art room was empty fourth period because it was the art teachers planning period. She was never in the classroom during that time so it would be safe for me to come back. The door wouldn't be locked.

"_Thanks for all your help, Daisuke. I'll be sure to let you know if I find out anything."_

"_Not a problem. I really hope you find something, Miss Harada."_

We stepped outside the art room and said goodbye. He went right and I went left. When I got to my fourth period classroom I immediately told my teacher that I had no work to do and asked if I could go to the art room. She told me I could as long as I didn't make a mess. So as quickly as I came, I left.

* * *

Back in the art room I was pleased to see that no one came in and touched the bucket full of stuff. I really didn't know what it was and I really didn't care as long as it worked.

I looked in the bucket and saw that the yellowish-greenish color had turned into a revolting brownish color. I rolled up my sleeves and put my hand in to grab the art piece. I about wanted to vomit from the smell that you could only smell when you got close to it. I got hold of the art piece and gently lifted it out of the bucket. I walked over and set it on the rag Daisuke had used earlier.

After I set it down I went to the supply closet to get a new rag so I could start patting it dry. As I did I noticed that color of the piece was actually a combination of gold and silver. It looked very pretty when it wasn't covered in dirt and soot.

"_All finished."_

I took the piece and went over to sit by my things. I turned on the small table lamp and began to do what I tried doing last night - just look at it.

I noticed that it had some indents in it and a couple of them looked like words. They were too small for me to read, so went over a few classrooms down to my science teachers' room and asked to borrow a magnifying glass. He let me.

When I got back into the room I sat down and grabbed the piece. I took the magnifying glass and I was pleased to find that those indents were words. They were only on the front side of the piece, though, because the backside had indents to indicate the feathers. I took out a piece of paper and wrote down what I saw.

After I got done writing I looked up at the clock to find that I only had a few minutes left until the end of class. I put everything in the art room away and drained the bucket of mystery fluid. I washed my hands and then I packed up all my stuff. I returned the magnifying glass to my teacher and went to put the art piece in my locker. I couldn't wait to tell Riku and Daisuke what I found.

* * *

"A/N: Alright, lots of little things had to happen in the chapter to get to her finally cracking the art piece. Next chapter you'll find out what it said. Well, please review!"


	24. A Puzzle Of Sorts

The next morning I was anxious to get to school. It was so hard to not tell Riku what I found on the way home. I just feel that this is something that I should tell both Riku and Daisuke together.

I got up and quickly did my morning routine. As Riku and I went downstairs for breakfast she noticed my eagerness, but she knew better than to ask me in the house. We both ate quickly and did the dishes. Our mother wouldn't look us in the eye and she didn't search our bags this morning because she already had everything she wanted. We left the house hassle free.

"_O.K., Risa. We're out now so tell me what you're so anxious for."_

"_I will. It's just that I want Daisuke to be here when I say it. I promise I'll tell you both when we get to school."_

"_I can't wait that long!"_

"_Well you have to."_

"_Can I guess?"_

"_Sure."_

"_I'm assuming it has something to do with the art piece?"_

"_Yep."_

"_You found out something that can help Hiwatari?"_

"_I don't know but I hope it can."_

"_What did you find?"_

"_You're supposed to guess."_

"_I can't think of anything you could have found though."_

"_Then just wait until we get to school."_

She was giving me that 'you're-so-evil-I-can't-believe-you-won't-just-tell-me' look. It didn't matter though because she would find out soon.

* * *

"_Good morning Miss Riku. Miss Harada."_

"_Morning."_

"_Risa found out something about the art piece."_

"_Oh, really? What did you find?"_

"_O.K., I found some words engraved into the front of the piece. They were really small so I got a magnifying glass to see them. The words made up a riddle."_

"_A riddle? What did it say?"_

I dug the piece of paper I wrote it down on out of my backpack.

"_It says:_

_When the dark of night meets morning light_

_Good and evil will act in spite_

_Their fates they did not decide_

_By their creators' hands did they collide_

_One day, two tamers will end it all_

_And through this story, the rise and fall_

_The good shall die by tradition_

_The evil will perish from his own perdition_

_Not easily killed, to lay to rest_

_The tamer must give him one final test_

_The power of the heart is true and pure_

_Love will conquer all, of this I am sure_

_There will be no weapons, to say the least_

_The tamer must tame this evil beast_

_The love in his heart will conquer the evil_

_So much so that he will protect all people_

_With the touch of his Maiden to be his shield_

_Great power will he be able to wield_

_Much needed to end this historical strife_

_His will cast out evil and reclaim his life…"_

"_Well it's obvious to me what the riddle means, but I'm not sure what Hiwatari would have to do to get rid of Krad."_

"_Wait, what does it mean?"_

"_The dark of night is Dark and the morning light is Krad. They both act in spite of each other. Dark was killed off traditionally when you became my Sacred Maiden, but Krad will only die by his own damnation. It won't be easy, but Hiwatari has to use love to kill him. He needs his Sacred Maiden in order to do it though."_

"_But he doesn't know who she is."_

"_Hiwatari strains himself to restrain Krad from attacking people, but even his own love of humanity can't always hold him back. But his love of his Sacred Maiden would push him even harder to restrain him. I guess what the riddle is saying is that Krad will die by Hiwatari's determination to save and protect his Sacred Maiden. Hiwatari will instinctively know who she is if she were to be put in danger"_

"_How?"_

"_I'd imagine he goes through the same thing I used to. Before Miss Riku became my Sacred Maiden, Dark would always try to force his way out when I thought about her. If Krad tries to force his way out when Hiwatari thinks about his Sacred Maiden, then he'd know."_

"_What if that doesn't happen?"_

"_It has to. Krad might not be doing it right now because he wants to torture Hiwatari, but if Hiwatari started getting closer to his Maiden, then Krad would try to come out and destroy her."_

"_He hasn't yet though."_

"_Either Hiwatari hasn't found his Maiden yet or he hasn't got close enough to her to concern Krad. My guess is he hasn't gotten close enough yet."_

Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang. We had to hurry inside and get to class.

* * *

We met up at lunch and sat together outside. We weren't done discussing this riddle.

"_So since we know what the riddle means and what Hiwatari would have to do, should we tell him?"_

"_Not yet."_

"_Why not?"_

"_We aren't completely sure yet as to what he's supposed to do. Or rather we aren't sure what the Maidens role in all of this is."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It said 'With the touch of his Maiden to be his shield.' That means that she plays some kind of role in all of this. What does she have to do though? Does she actually have to touch him? If so, how? Where? Does she even need to be present when the attack happens? We don't know what she needs to do."_

"_Well if we tell Hiwatari then maybe he can figure it out. This thing says that there is an absolute way to get rid of Krad forever, just like Dark. He can figure this out, he's smart."_

"_I know he is but you also have to remember that if Krad knows that he knows how to get rid of him he might attack before Hiwatari figures everything out."_

I hated that he was right about that. I couldn't risk Hiwatari getting hurt or killed because I found a way to help him. That's not what Krad wants and if he finds out we might lose Hiwatari.

"_So what do we do?"_

"_We spend more time trying to figure out what to do."_

"_What if we don't have more time?"_

"_Why wouldn't we?"_

"_Krad could act at any moment. What if he strikes tomorrow?"_

"_He doesn't have motivation yet. He likes to toy with Hiwatari both physically and mentally. Unless he feels threatened, he's not going to kill Hiwatari. It would take away all his fun and it would kill him as well. There would be absolutely no possibility of him coming back in future generations like he has before."_

"_I still say we need to act fast. We have to figure this out as soon as we can. The faster we do, the quicker we can help Hiwatari."_

"_What if he doesn't go for it?"_

Leave it to Riku to be pessimistic.

"_Why wouldn't he? It's his ticket to freedom."_

"_Yeah but it could backfire. What if he hasn't found his Sacred Maiden yet? If he hasn't then he doesn't stand a chance at fighting back and then Krad would get loose and hurt people, maybe even kill them. Do you really think he'd risk that?"_

"_She has a good point, Miss Harada."_

This was not good. Now we have two things to figure out. I still think that we can do it though. We have to. Figuring out the Maidens role shouldn't be too hard and I'm sure Daisuke can find out who his Maiden is by talking to him. I'm not going to let their pessimism bring me down!

* * *

"A/N: So this chapter is a little short but you finally got to know what Risa found on the art piece. This cliffhanger should be much easier to deal with than the last one. Anyway, only 4 chapters to go! I'm excited and sad at the same time. But it doesn't matter. Please review!"


	25. The Tamers Captor

Hiwatari decided to walk the halls during lunch instead of going and enjoying it with his friends. It was partially because the only person he considers a real friend was missing at the moment and the only other person who ever dared really talk to him was also gone. She had an excuse though.

He wandered down by the art room and heard voices coming from the inside. He peeked through the small side window to see not only Risa, but Daisuke too.

"_Will we get it done before fourth period starts?"_

"_It should be done by the end of lunch."_

"_Great. Fourth period is my study hall. I'll just tell my teacher I have nothing to work on and that I'd like to go the art room."_

"_That should work out just fine. You'll be able to actually examine it by then."_

What are they talking about?

"_What's that stuff for?"_

"_Well, what this is going to do is it's going to protect the paint and hopefully keep the piece from getting to soft and breaking. It's a precaution because I don't know what this thing was made out of."_

He doesn't know what what's made of?

"_And what does that stuff do?"_

"_It breaks apart the dust and soot and whatever else might be on it. All of that stuff will float to the top. We're gonna have to let it sit there for the remainder of lunch."_

What on earth are they doing? Hiwatari was now curious. Risa had lied to him. She wasn't working on an art project, but another project of sorts. If she had actually been working on an art project for class the teacher would have been in there with her. The schools art teacher doesn't like leaving her students unsupervised.

He walked away from the door and continued down the hall. He turned the corner and stopped. He was waiting. He heard a door open and looked to see that Daisuke and Risa were leaving. As soon as he saw them head down the stairs he went back to the art room.

When he got inside he looked into the bucket he saw them standing over and saw that it was a chemical compound to remove dirt and soot and also protect paint. That explained what they had said earlier. He put his hand inside and pulled out the art piece. He looked at it for a moment and saw that he recognized it from somewhere. He pictured it in his mind and then put it back. He washed his hands and then left the art room. As soon as he turned another corner, he heard Risa and Daisuke coming back. He had perfect timing.

* * *

Later that night, when he got home, he started looking through some old files. He was hoping to find a picture of that art piece and find out how and why Risa and Daisuke had it.

It took a little digging, but he finally found the file he was looking for. There was only one page of information on the piece and details were limited. The photo of it was in black and white and the quality of it diminished over time.

He took the file and sat on his couch. He flipped it open and began reading the documented information. All of it was pretty mundane and unimportant. So why would Daisuke and Risa have it? He didn't know why they would want something so worthless until he got closer to the end of the document. It read: "This relic is believed to be the only key to stopping Krad." As soon as he read that, he went wide-eyed.

He knew that Daisuke and Risa knew that it could stop Krad and they were looking to unlock its power. Daisuke would eventually figure it out. All of these thoughts and emotions woke Krad from his sleep.

A tight grip had been placed on Hiwatari's heart and he knew that Krad was angry. The only key to killing him was in his Tamers, best friends hands. If Daisuke revealed the key to him then Krad would be gone forever. He wouldn't let that happen.

"_K-K-Krad…"_

"_You brought this upon yourself by telling that stupid girl about me. Knowing that she had connections to that Niwa brat. Somehow she found the only way to stop me. Unfortunately, I won't let either of them get to you."_

Hiwatari let out a sharp cry of pain. He fell to his knees and gripped his chest. He had felt as if his heart would explode. Krad sent a powerful wave of energy through his body and it made him feel unstable and like his entire body was undergoing an earthquake.

This pain only intensified with time and it got to the point where Hiwatari was screaming from it all. The only difference between this kind of pain and all the other times was that Krad wasn't trying to break out. He was just sitting there, torturing him.

After a little while the pain became so unbearable that Hiwatari blacked out. Krad then took his opportunity and released himself. He took over his Tamers body.

"_I will make sure you never see those two again my foolish Tamer."_

He stretched his wings and took flight out of Hiwatari's apartment window. The sun was almost getting ready to set, so not too many people would be out to take notice of Krad.

He flew down to the old church. They were in the process of turning it into a soup kitchen, but construction had stopped due to that storm a while back. He landed on the front steps and pushed the double doors open. He looked around and saw the stairs leading to the choir loft. Once up stairs, he cleared it of the chairs and small piano. He wanted as much room as possible.

On the inside Hiwatari was floating in and out of consciousness. He saw Krad walking towards him. Krad had a transparent look to him, though. Hiwatari slowly brought himself to his knees and through the pitches of black he began to speak.

"_W-what's going o-on?"_

"_You shouldn't try to speak. It will only make this more painful for you."_

"_W-what a-are you t-talking a-about?"_

"_You see, this is the point of exchange. The point where I pass through you to go into your world. Because of what it is I'm not completely here. In other words, I can touch you, but you can't touch me."_

Hiwatari was trying to catch his breath and he gave Krad a glassed over stare.

"_Every time I free myself into the outside world you and I pass each other through this place. Which ever one of us is on the outside is transparent and the one on the inside is solid. Because I've taken over, I've become the transparent one."_

"_B-but I-I've always been a-able to fight y-you f-from in h-here."_

"_That's because you've always had the strength to take over physically. Right now you're in no condition for that and what I'm about to do will permanently disable you from doing so ever again."_

"_I-if you c-could actually do t-that, w-why didn't y-you do it a l-long time ago?"_

"_I've never had this much motivation. And you've never broken the rules this severely."_

Their conversation was over. Krad pulled out one of his feathers and was casting a spell on it. Hiwatari attempted to back away, but was to injured to do so. He was about to be inflicted with an enormous amount of pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

"A/N: Well this chapter was really short, but I didn't want the fight scene to happen just yet, so this will have to do for now. Only 3 chapters to go! Anyway, please review."


	26. Confession

Later that night, I couldn't concentrate on anything. I wasn't focused and it was causing me to take forever to do the chores mom had assigned me. Riku was buzzing through hers quickly and I was still on one of my firsts tasks. It's sad that in the two hours I've been working, I've only gotten two things done. I've still got several things left to do.

"_Hey, Riku, you're getting things done really fast today, you think you can help me get this stuff done?"_

"_Risa, you got the same amount of chores I did, how are you not almost done by now?"_

"_I can't focus and it's causing me to move slowly."_

I heard her let out an irritated sigh. Mom made sure that we both had a good sized list of chores to do and I know that Riku doesn't want to do both mine and hers, but I just can't help this.

"_Please, Riku, I'm not trying to get out of my chores, but I have so many left to do and there's no way I'm going to get them done before mom comes home."_

"_What's wrong with you, why are you so distracted?"_

"_I don't know. I've got this weird, heavy feeling in my chest and it's really bringing me down."_

"_What do you think it's from?"_

"_I honestly have no idea."_

"_Is it just because you know we have to come home to this much work everyday for a while?"_

"_No, that's not it. It actually doesn't bother me. I could really care less."_

"_Do you feel sick?"_

"_No, I feel fine. I think this is that feeling you get when you know something's wrong."_

"_Something's wrong?"_

"_Yeah, when you know something bad is going to happen."_

"_Oh, I see. Well what bad thing is going to happen?"_

"_I don't know."_

Riku had stopped working and now she was just standing there with the vacuum, staring off into space.

"_Does this feeling have anything to do with Hiwatari?"_

"_I don't know, maybe. I'm not sure what I have to worry about, though. He was fine in class this morning and we're close to solving the riddle, so I shouldn't be worrying about that either."_

"_Why don't you check on him then?"_

"_How am I supposed to do that?"_

"_Well even though we're not supposed to, you can use the phone and call him to make sure he's O.K."_

"_I don't have his phone number."_

"_After all that time you spent with him, you don't have his phone number?"_

"_Well it's not like we're best friends or anything. He's not exactly a chatterbox, why would he just hand out his number to me?"_

"_Because he likes you."_

"_You can't prove that."_

"_It's so obvious, Risa."_

"_You. Can't. Prove. It."_

"_Whatever. Look, I'll call Daisuke and have him talk to Hiwatari. I know he has his number."_

"_But Daisuke's in trouble too."_

"_Yeah, but he wasn't grounded from the phone and stuff like that. He just can't hang out with friends."_

That was true. I had forgotten all about that.

"_Oh, yeah. O.K. then, give him a call."_

Riku left the vacuum in the middle of the living room and went to make the phone call. I'm really hoping that this feeling has nothing to do with Hiwatari and that I'm just feeling off right now.

"_Hello, Daisuke?"_

I could hear Riku talking with Daisuke. I walked over to the kitchen opening and listened to her talk with him.

"_Could you please do me a favor and call up Hiwatari and make sure he's O.K.? Risa has a weird vibe that something's happened to him."_

Way to make me sound paranoid, sis.

"_Thank you, Daisuke. Let me know what you find out. Bye."_

She hung up the phone and turned around to see me standing in the opening.

"_He'll call back after he talks to Hiwatari. In the mean time, try and get some more of your chores done. Mom's going to be really mad at us if they aren't all done by the time she gets home."_

She sounded just like mom does when she's not completely furious at us. Always saying things like that and thinking that it'll motivate me more to do something.

I went back and tried to finish up the dishes. Even though I still had that heavy feeling, I was starting to get stuff done. I guess the anticipation was giving me the energy I needed to get these chores done.

* * *

By seven o'clock I had finally finished my chores. Riku was done long before me and she went upstairs to do her homework. I was really happy that I didn't have any because the last thing I wanted to do right now was more work. I was about to go upstairs when the phone rang. Mom wasn't home yet, so I answered it.

"_Hello?"_

"_Miss Harada?"_

"_Yes, Daisuke?"_

"_Sorry it took so long to call back, but I can't get a hold of Hiwatari. I've called and left him a message three different times now. I got on my computer and it says that he's online on my IM list, but he hasn't responded to me there either."_

"_Do you think that means something's wrong?"_

"_Maybe. It's been two hours. If he had to go do something or suddenly became busy, he would have signed out. It's not like to him to stay logged in if he has something else to do. He's very orderly and what-not when it comes to that stuff."_

I really did not want to hear that. That heavy feeling in my chest just got heavier and I felt like I was being pulled down to the floor.

"_What should we do?"_

"_I don't know, Miss Harada. Something might have happened, but it could also be nothing. This is your call. I'll follow your lead."_

I really didn't want to make this decision. If I decide to go and nothing's wrong, then I've just gotten Riku, Daisuke and I into even more trouble than before. If I don't go and something is wrong, then Hiwatari could get hurt. This just sucked.

"_I don't know what to do, Daisuke. If I act and nothing's wrong, then we all get into even more trouble. If I don't and something is wrong, then Hiwatari could get hurt."_

"_I know this is a tough decision but you really shouldn't worry about us getting into more trouble. Worst case scenario is that I get grounded for a little longer and have the TV and phone taken away. I think the only other thing your parents could do to you guys is extend your punishment and give you more chores. Miss Riku and I are willing to take the consequences if you are."_

That actually made me feel a lot better. It was comforting to know that I had Daisuke and Riku to back me up with whatever decision I make. I felt very loved and confident at that moment.

"_I think we should go check him."_

"_Alright then. Go tell Miss Riku and I'll meet you two down by the school in twenty minutes."_

"_Thank you, Daisuke."_

* * *

Twenty minutes later all of us were standing outside of Azumno High School.

"_So what's the plan, Risa?"_

"_Well, first we should check his apartment. That's the only place I can think that he would be at this hour."_

Riku and Daisuke nodded at me and we started to head out to the main road. It would be quicker to get there by going that way.

"_We went on bike last time we all came up there. It took us almost an hour to get there. How long do you think it'll take us on foot?"_

"_About an hour and twenty minutes. It's actually not that bad. You also have to remember that we went up just after that storm had hit and everything was still flooded and destroyed. That's all cleared up now, so it should be a lot easier to get there."_

"_How can he stand walking back and forth to school everyday if it takes him over and hour to get here?"_

"_Well, Miss Harada, I think he just likes the fresh air."_

"_Even in the winter?"_

"_Well, yeah. It gives him time to think and clear his mind. With everything going on his life, I imagine it's only peaceful time he has."_

"_Doesn't Krad bug him during that time?"_

"_Well he can, but Hiwatari doesn't think about Krad or things that would make Krad want to come out. He just enjoys the scenery and tranquility. Krad doesn't see that as a reason to hurt him, so he just remains dormant."_

"_How do you know all of this stuff, Daisuke?"_

"_I've walked home with him before. Whenever we have to do a research project together we always go to his apartment because he has all of the right resources. We get to talking on the way up there and he told me some of this stuff. I just kind of pieced the rest of it together."_

It made sense the way Daisuke said it. It kind of made me happy, too, knowing that he had at least some time of peace before he had to deal with all of the bad stuff.

The rest of the walk, we just remained quiet. We made small talk every now and again, but it was mostly silent. It wasn't awkward or anything, it was actually very nice. Riku and Daisuke got to enjoy each others company and with the silence it gave them a sense of alone time. I felt kind of bad for getting in the way of that for them, but I knew they understood why I was doing what I was doing.

I think I'm finally coming to the conclusion that I have a romantic interest in Hiwatari. In my opinion, nothing else could explain the feelings I've been having lately. It also doesn't explain my actions. Nothing else would make me act the way I have been these past few weeks and so I've come to the conclusion that it has to be love.

Well, maybe love's to strong a word for this. But calling this a crush seems to be too much of an understatement. It's something, though; I just can't really put it into words.

By the time I wrapped my head around that thought we were walking up the steps to his apartment building. We walked inside and the same mean lady from last time was there. She looked over at me and I could tell that she remembered me. She just tilted her head towards the stairs and continued to read the newspaper. I motioned for Daisuke and Riku to follow me.

We walked upstairs and I immediately recognized Hiwatari's door. It wasn't because I remember which number apartment he lives in, but it was because I saw the crack that I had left in the door from when I busted in to save him the last time I was here. It was pretty funny to think about and it was weird how long ago that felt.

"_This is it."_

I knocked on the door and took a step back. We waited a few seconds and then I knocked again, only this time a little harder. We waited again and still nothing. This time I pounded on his door with my fist and firmly stated that it was me making all the noise outside his door and that if he wanted it to stop he should open up. Still nothing.

"_He's not answering."_

Daisuke stepped forward and turned his door knob. It wasn't locked. He pushed the door in and took a peek inside. There were papers scattered all across the floor.

I walked in followed by Riku and then Daisuke. When I got into the living room my heart nearly stopped. It was completely trashed and one of his windows was broken. I ran over to it and looked outside. The broken glass was on the ground, but I didn't see a body or any blood, so that was a pretty good sign that he at least wasn't dead.

"_Daisuke!"_

"_This has Krad written all over it. Hiwatari must have had another attack and Krad must have won it this time. He took Hiwatari somewhere."_

"_Where could he go?"_

"_I'm not sure. The only place I can think of Krad going to, is that old church a few blocks away. It was the same place where he and Dark fought over my painting. The last place both of them fought at before Dark disappeared."_

"_Wasn't their last fight at that storage building, though? That's where Krad was supposed to be sealed to the Black Wings."_

"_Yes, but that failed. It weakened Krad and then Dark was gone. The church was where Krad was close to victory and it's the only place that no one goes to anymore. That storage building has been cleaned up and is in constant use now. The church is under construction to be made into a soup kitchen, but the workers haven't set foot on the property in weeks because of the storm. It's the only logical place for him to be right now."_

"_Then it looks like that's where we're going."_

* * *

"A/N: Gah! I've only got two more chapters left. The very last chapter will be posted ON the 24th. I can't believe it's almost over. So sad. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I thank God that it wasn't as short and my last few chapters have been lately. Well, until next time, please review!"


	27. Set Free

When we got to the church, we noticed that the doors were already open. We rushed inside and found that bunch of chairs had been thrown about. We didn't see anybody there, though. Daisuke looked up and noticed something was off about the choir loft.

"_What's up, Daisuke?"_

"_Shh… I think Krad's up in the choir loft."_

He was whispering, and I didn't blame him. If Krad was here and he heard us then we could be in serious trouble. This 'mission' was all about surprising the enemy.

"_I'm going to check it out."_

"_Not by yourself, you're not." _

"_Daisuke, I can handle myself. I'm just going to see if he's up there. It's not like I can do anything if he is, but I can come back down and let you guys know. We'll come up with a plan as soon as where know where he is."_

Daisuke reached out and grabbed my wrist. When I turned back to look at him, he had a firm, determined look in his eyes that said he wasn't going to let me go.

"_Alright… I won't go up."_

"_Thank you, Miss Harada. I'll go up."_

"_Daisuke, no."_

"_Miss Riku, please, someone has to go up there. It's too dangerous to let one of you girls go. I know you're strong but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something bad happened to you. To either of you. I'm going."_

Riku couldn't argue with him. When it came to our safety, Daisuke was extremely protective. He really is a sweetheart.

Riku and I waited downstairs under the loft just in case Krad decided to peek over. We weren't waiting too long when we heard a loud crash. We ran out from under loft and looked up, only to see Daisuke being thrown around by Krad.

"_Daisuke!"_

Riku took off running. I knew how scared she felt because at that same moment I was worried about what he was doing to Hiwatari as well as Daisuke. I ran after her and just barely caught up with her as she got to the stairs. We both bolted up and saw Daisuke lying on the ground, gripping his side. Riku ran over to him, while all I did was stand in the doorway staring at Krad.

"_Daisuke, are you alright?"_

"_I'll be fine, Miss Riku. You two need to get out of here."_

"_No we're not leaving you here."_

"_You should."_

Krad was speaking now.

"_He's the only one who knows at least some-what how to deal with me. If you leave now, at least one twin would make it home alive."_

What? Only one twin would make it back alive? Why was he targeting me?

"_I'm not going to let you hurt either of them!"_

Riku, you're so stubborn.

"_He's right, Riku, you should leave."_

"_Risa!"_

"_I promise I won't let him hurt Daisuke anymore, now please get out of here!"_

She just stared at me in disbelief. Like she couldn't believe I was sacrificing myself for her.

"_Risa…"_

"_I'll be fine. Please, just go."_

Daisuke looked up at her from the ground and gave her a reassuring smile. She couldn't believe that he would allow me to stay but tell her to go. We could both see tears welling up in her eyes.

She looked up at Krad and he gave her an evil smile. He nodded slightly and Riku stood up.

"_You both had better come home safely."_

We both nodded at her as she headed downstairs. A part of me couldn't believe that she actually left. I mean, I'm glad that she did, but she's always so stubborn so I didn't think she'd leave as easily as she did.

"_Well it's apparent to me which one of you is the smart twin."_

"_She doesn't need to be involved with this Krad."_

"_Neither do either of you. Dark is gone, so what do you have to do with this? And as for you, Risa, what have you __ever__ had to do with this? When did you suddenly care about Master Satoshi?"_

"_I grew up. I grew up and I realized that everyone matters. The world didn't revolve around me anymore and I was starting to see the way things really were. The way people were really being treated and that I could have helped them, even if it was just one small gesture. I'm not the same little fourteen year-old brat you ran into two years ago."_

"_Apparently not. Unfortunately, your new found maturity has landed your life in danger. Do you still think it was a good idea to grow up?"_

"_Yes."_

All the amusement faded from his expression and it was replaced with a monotone look of annoyance.

"_Well I'm about to prove you wrong."_

* * *

On the inside, Hiwatari had noticed that Krad wasn't all there anymore. He was distracted with something on the outside and it was taking away his ability to control what goes on, on the inside.

Hiwatari took a deep breath and stood up. He was listening to what was going on outside. He could hear the voices of three different people. He recognized Daisuke's voice right away. Then he knew that Riku was with him when her name was used. And before anyone could say it, he recognized Risa's voice.

He listened to their conversation, and the more Krad spoke, the more anger Hiwatari became flooded with. His heart beat rapidly as he waited to hear what would happen next. When he heard Krad make a threat towards Risa, he lost all control.

* * *

Krad pulled out one of his feathers and extended his hand outwards. He began chanting something inaudible.

Daisuke pulled himself to his feet and stood protectively in front of me. As Krad finished his chant, a white light filled the room and a silent boom occurred. The blast sent me crashing into a wall and then I fell to the floor. When the light faded I couldn't hear anything. I looked around, frantically trying to find Daisuke when I saw a body down by the altar. It was Daisuke's. The blast had thrown him over the loft and down by the altar. I let out a scream that I couldn't hear and put my hands on the loft railing. Daisuke wasn't moving.

I turned and looked at Krad. He had a cynical look on his face and he was advancing towards me. A bright yellow light was forming around and in his hand and he raised it into the air. He grabbed my wrist and positioned my body so it was completely facing him.

I let tears escape my eyes and fall down my face. I was afraid. I had just seen my best friend lying unconscious, possibly even dead, down by the altar surrounded by broken glass from the blast. But even more so, I was afraid for Hiwatari. How much pain he must be in knowing that he couldn't control Krad enough to stop that from happening.

I closed my eyes. Krad's light was getting bigger and brighter and I knew that whatever it was, it was going to hurt. I ended up doing something unusual, though, and instead of trying to pull away or break free, I yanked my wrist from Krad's grip and wrapped both of my arms around him.

I was still crying and ever so slowly, sound started to fill the room. Krad was in shock by my actions but he still held the blast high above me. He was still going to strike. In a voice barely above a whisper, I began to speak.

"_Hiwatari, if you can hear me I just wanted to let you know that everything's O.K. That none of this is your fault and that I think you are the bravest person I've ever met. Daisuke would never blame you for what just happened."_

All of a sudden, Krad felt a sharp pain erupt through his body. It was Hiwatari fighting back. He let out a groan and gritted his teeth.

"_I also wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and that I'm sorry it took so long for me to see you as someone more than a classmate. You're a great friend and I'm so glad that I got to know someone as amazing as you, even if it was only for a short while."_

The pain was concentrated towards Krad's sides. It was so overwhelming that Krad fell to his knees, taking me down with him. I still kept my arms wrapped around him and I willingly sank to my knees with him.

"_But what I really want to tell you is that I've come to realize something over the past few weeks. I've realized that I have feelings for you. I don't just see you as a classmate or even as just a friend. You're so much more than that to me. You're so kind hearted and brave. Always putting others before yourself. You sacrificed everything for people you don't even know and that is so noble and selfless. I'm just sorry that it took me this long to figure all this out and see you this way. I'm also sorry that no one else ever knew this about you. All of the wonderful things you do and the wonderful person you are. I'm just sorry. Hiwatari, I love you."_

And that was it. Full out pain shot through every nerve in Krad's body. There wasn't a single place on him that wasn't inflicted with pain. Hiwatari was taking back control his body, fighting him from the inside out. He didn't notice his pain and put everything he had into fighting Krad.

Krad lost control of that blast of energy in his hand and accidentally shot it through the ceiling. He used both hands and gripped my arms, tightly. It hurt and I let out a small yelp. Hiwatari applied even more force and caused Krad even more pain because of it. With every ounce of control Krad had left he pulled my arms from his waist and threw me against the wall. It didn't knock me out but it did knock the wind out of me. I was gasping for air.

Krad was on all fours, screaming out in unbearable pain. He was gripping his side with one hand and his head with the other. It did nothing to help him. Hiwatari was using every ounce of strength and force he had to bring Krad down and it was working. He took back control of his eyes and painfully retracted his wings. Krad's long blonde was hair was slowly fading to cobalt blue.

But this wasn't like all the other times. This wasn't just the painful process of sealing Krad back up. This was literally destroying him. Everything that Hiwatari took back, Krad physically lost. His eyes, his hair, his wings and soon his whole body were sealed permanently. As it was nearing the end a bright, white light engulfed both Krad and Hiwatari and ended it all.

When I finally caught my breath the light was fading. When it was completely gone I saw a very beaten and broken Hiwatari lying where Krad once did. I got up and slowly made my way over to him.

"_H-Hiwatari?"_

He was lying on the ground like Daisuke had been earlier and his breathing was heavy. He looked up at me from the corner of his eyes and gave me a look that said it was O.K. and that it was just him now.

I made it the rest of the way over to him and crouched down by him. I turned him so he was lying on his back and looking up at Me. In between breaths, Hiwatari spoke.

"_D--Did y--ou m-mean a--ll t-that stuff y--ou s-said?"_

"_Yes. I meant all of it."_

He was going to try to say something else but I put a finger to his lips.

"_Don't say anything else. There's plenty of time to talk later."_

I let every tear that I had held back go. I was bawling now. I leaned down and put my head on his chest. He gently stroked my hair and he tried to calm his breathing.

After a little while of staying like that Hiwatari had finally calmed down. I took his hand and pulled him to his feet. He fell into me and I grabbed his arm and put it around my neck. I wrapped one arm around his waist and took hold his wrist in my other hand to support him and we headed for the stairs.

When we made it down we saw Daisuke sitting up, holding his head in his hands. He slowly lifted it to see both of us walking towards him. He slowly stood up and he was gripping his side still, but he still looked alright. He limped over to where we stood and put his hand on Hiwatari's shoulder. They both gave each other this look that only the two of them could understand. After a few moments we all finally headed out the church doors towards home.

* * *

"A/N: Oh my God, there's only one chapter left! I can't believe it's almost over. I'm sad and yet happy at the same time. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I worked really hard on keeping Hiwatari in character and trying not to switch between first and third person like I have a tendency to. It was tricky because both persons were suitable for this chapter but I needed to stick with one. So I hope you enjoy this and look forward to the next chapter which will be posted on the 24th. In the mean time, please review!"


	28. This Is Where Happily Ever After Begins

It has been two months since Krad's disappearance and I've never felt so relieved and happy in my entire life.

That night, when we left the church, I walked with Hiwatari and Daisuke to the hospital. Daisuke had fractured several ribs and had lots of bruises and small cuts. Hiwatari also had lots of bruising and a deep cut on his right hand, but otherwise he was fine.

Hiwatari was O.K. to go home and the nurse just gave me a quick look over and said that I was fine. Daisuke, however, needed to stay overnight for observation. I wanted to call home and tell Riku that we were all O.K. but I knew that mom and dad were home by now. She was probably taking a lot of heat for me and I knew that when I went home I might not see the light of day for the next few months. It was worth it, though, and I'm grateful to have such an understanding and caring sister.

Hiwatari and I decided to stay overnight with Daisuke. We stayed up talking for a little while, but the pain medicine the nurse gave him was starting to kick in and pretty soon he was fast asleep. Hiwatari and I continued talking, though. We stayed up almost the entire night just talking. It wasn't serious conversation or anything like that. It was just light, casual conversation between two people.

In the morning the doctor said that Daisuke would be able to go home after his parents came and checked him out. They got there awful quickly and Daisuke's dad and grandpa stayed out in the waiting room to fill out papers and talk to the doctor about what kind of medicine he would need to be on and what he could and couldn't do and all that standard procedure stuff.

However, his mom came in the room to be with him and the first thing she did was give him a big hug. After that she started screaming at him for being reckless and putting himself in danger. All of the typical stuff that any parent would say to there child. Hiwatari and I decided to leave them alone to work things out.

Neither of us needed a parent to check out or anything, so we both just left. Hiwatari, being the gentlemen that he is, walked me home. On the way, he decided to talk about the things that I had said back in the church. All that stuff about seeing him as an amazing person and saying I loved him. He had a lot of questions about it.

I ended up just telling him that I was being completely honest. That I meant everything that I said. He told me that he didn't doubt that, but he wanted to know why I went to such great lengths to help him. I told him that love does crazy things to people.

That's all it took. He was quiet after that. He just stared straight ahead. He looked like he was thinking about something and I didn't want to interrupt his train of thought. I just walked quietly beside him. The silence wasn't awkward or unnerving, but peaceful and content. I liked the fact that I was growing used to him walking me home. I told myself that if nothing happened between us that I would at least always enjoy the walk home. He told me he walk me home every chance he got. I made him pinky promise.

When we got to my house I was surprisingly O.K. I wasn't nervous about what my parents were going to say or do to me. I wasn't afraid anymore and if anything I was willing to accept my fate gracefully. I will never regret doing what I did and I won't let whatever form of punishment they think of discourage me. I did what was right and saved the person I love.

I looked at Hiwatari before I opened the gate. He stared at me for a moment and I swear that I saw appreciation and gratitude in his eyes. It was funny how little he had to say to me anymore for me understand and know how he felt. I just kind of knew. Before I walked away he said something that made my heart jump.

"_You know what this means right? It means that you're my Sacred Maiden. Only she could have given me that kind of strength and saved me. You don't know how grateful I am to have someone like you in my life. Someone who cared so much about someone like me, who never showed affection or appreciation back. After that storm I saw you differently, too. I started looking at my feelings and even though it was hard to tip-toe them around Krad I still considered the fact that you might be Her. I'm glad that I was right. I'm still damaged. I've been living with Krad's abuse for as long as I can remember. Despite being free now, I won't change overnight. I'm going to need time to heal. If you'll wait for me to get better, I promise that I can show you the love and affection you deserve."_

I blushed when he said that last part. It meant that he shared my feelings. Words couldn't describe how he made me feel right then and there. I wanted to say something powerful like he did, but all I could manage was a nod and a sweet smile. He gave me a genuine smile back. Before I walked off to face my parents I ran over to him and gave him a kiss. It wasn't anything big; it was just a small, light kiss. I had already given him one of his one hundred hugs and I'm hoping that kiss will be one of his five hundred good memories. He still needs everything else I prescribed him when he was in the hospital the first time, but I have a feeling that I'm going to be helping a lot to fill those prescriptions.

I couldn't keep stalling for time out here. I had to go in and face the music and the earlier I got there the less trouble I would be in. As I walked up the driveway I turned back for just a second to see Hiwatari still standing at the gate. He had a true, happy smile on his face and for the first time, I had seen hope shine through his eyes.

* * *

To make a long story short, Riku and I were grounded for another month. We had even more chores assigned to us and absolutely no rights.

It wasn't all that bad, though. The work was hard, but it wasn't as bad because we both had each other to lean on. Late at night when we were supposed to be in bed, we would go into each others rooms and just talk for hours. We'd wake up tired for school, but we still went. We enjoyed going because it was our only chance to see the ones we cared about.

By the end of our sentence, Daisuke was almost completely healed and the cut on Hiwatari's hand was scabbing over nicely. Riku spent a lot of time tending to Daisuke. She was treating him like a child. He might have been injured, but he could do most everything school required of him without going over the limit's the doctor set for him. But Riku was being overly concerned and did most of it for him. Daisuke didn't mind it to much, though.

As for me, I spent most of my time talking with Hiwatari. Even after my punishment was lifted and I could see him outside of school, I couldn't bring myself to call him Satoshi like he said I could. I was happy that he was going to let me call him by his first name, but for some reason Hiwatari just seemed to fit him better. He was alright with that, though. In return I let him call me Risa instead of Miss Harada and I definitely liked the way that it sounded.

Even though it's been two months, he wasn't completely better. He would still clam up instead of sharing his feelings sometimes and he was still finding it difficult to show emotions. But he was doing well. I had gotten him to share a lot of secrets with me and I taught him how to hug someone properly.

We didn't do a whole lot of the typical boyfriend-girlfriend stuff that Riku and Daisuke did, but I was happy with what we had. We spent a lot of time together during and after school. Most of the time we'd go for a walk somewhere. It didn't really matter where we went as long as we were together. If there was one thing that Hiwatari had overcome it was the constant time he spent alone. He didn't just go home after school and stay in solitude. He spent time with me and he talked to some other people too. He wasn't a social butterfly yet but he wasn't alone anymore. I made sure of that.

We also did a lot of things with Daisuke and Riku. Kind of like a double date, only we never referred to it as a date. We never called each other boyfriend and girlfriend either. There wasn't a need too. We knew we loved each other and it was pretty obvious we were together. His fan club was so broken-hearted.

During the moments that we did do something boyfriend-girlfriend related it was always beautiful. If we held hands it was always perfect. Our hands just fit perfectly together and they always seemed to find each other at the same time. Whenever he would hug me or hold me it was always in a firm embrace that screamed 'I-don't-want-to-let-you-go.' And whenever we kissed it was always nice and slow. We never went too far and our kisses were simple, but they always showed a great amount of passion and care.

I still haven't gotten him to say "I love you," but I don't expect it from him anytime soon. He still has a long way to go and until he picks up more of the broken pieces he won't be able to say it with sincerity. I can tell by the look in his eyes, though, that he really does love me.

Everything that's happened and taken place in these past few months, makes me very grateful that I got lost out in that storm. If I hadn't, none of this would be and Hiwatari would continue to suffer. I would have never tried to get to know him, never tried to save him and I never would have gotten to realize that he was the one I was meant to give my heart to. It's funny how something beautiful comes out of the most tragic of situations

* * *

"A/N: Oh my God, it's finally done! I'm so happy and yet so sad at the same time. It's gonna be weird not having to update this story anymore. I'm so used to it. But I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. I tried to keep everyone in character as best I could which is why this story didn't end with a bunch of fluff. I always thought this is how Hiwatari would turn out after Krad was gone. He would slowly change for the better and find happiness. But that's just me. Thank you to everyone who stayed with this story from the beginning and put up with my long intervals for updating. I know how much it sucks to wait for authors to update and to wonder if they're gonna finish what they started. For that I apologize. But I kept to my word this past month and I updated very regularly and I had the story finished on time. Anyway, please review! God bless you all."


End file.
